Jessica Black and the Boy Who Lived
by Oracle2Phoenix
Summary: The story of the Life and Love between Jessica Marlene Black and Harry James Potter from when they were children onwards through Hogwarts. Will eventually contain limited Sex and Sexual themes but not outside of rating or against policy. Don't like, don't read. Please leave reviews. H/OC R/Hr N/L GW/CC
1. Beginning in Whinging

AN: So i've seen a number of Stories where Sirius Black has a Daughter the same age as Harry and falls in love with him, and i thought that this is an idea i really like so i'm having a go myself. I won't be introducing her yet, but Jessica's Mum is sort of an OC. I will explain that better in a few chapters when she is introduced.

AN2: I will warn you now that this story will contain sex and sexual themes, that is why it is rated M. However the sex won't come until much later when the characters are considerably older. My main justification is that this girl is the daughter of Sirius Black and there is no way i'm having her take after her mother.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Jessica Marlene Black was troubled baby. Her father had left her to be babysat by the next door neighbour and had never been seen again. The elderly lady looked after Jessica through the night of Halloween 1981, after the girls' father rather hurriedly talked her into it. but when 1st November came the next morning the girls father was never seen again. She contacted police and they placed Jessica into Foster care. Looking through the mans' flat, the police were able to find Jessica's birth certificate, or at least what appeared to be her birth certificate. Several details were confusing, though from the certificate the police learnt both father and daughters name, The Hospital she was born in was down as St Mungos, London; but further investigation failed to turn up any hospital in London or Britain that had the name. Strangely under the category Mother nothing was written. Another curious thing was that at first glance the certificate seemed to hold considerable information but whenever any one sat down to study it as if by _magic_ no one seemed to be able to read anything more into the document. The certificate was assumed to be fake and was stored deep in a police archive, although lost would have been a better term.

So Jessica grew up with the understanding she was abandoned as a baby and that her birth certificate was most likely a forgery. Despite this she retained the name Jessica Marlene Black. In the days after she was left in Foster care she became restless and strange things began to happen around her. A number of Foster carers became terrified as plates spontaneously shattered and books flew across the room every time the baby girl got upset. These problems began to get worse as she grew older and Foster parents began dumping her onto other Foster parents. As the baby became a toddler and the toddler became a little lady, Jessica began to learn certain things. For example: when Foster Mum and Dad sent her to a new Foster Mum and Dad it was because they saw a problem with her. When this kept on happening Jessica came to the foregone conclusion that something was wrong with her and she was not meant to be loved by a Mum and Dad. This made her sad, and she became increasingly resentful to these so called "Mum's and Dad's". As she got older she became more angered with them and as a result more strange and unexpected things happened. When she turned five the Foster parents had even more issues as she brought these problems to school. She once got blamed for dousing an entire class in paint, though how she managed it was beyond anyone's understanding. Later that year she was with a new school and new Foster parents and somehow after a teacher punished her for upsetting other children, when the aforementioned 'others' started it, and gave her time out, she became angry and somehow the class art project that everyone else had spent most of the year working on was ruined. Afterwards Jessica was sent home and asked not to come back. Jessica turned six on 5th August 1986. As a sixth birthday present she was given a new a new Foster home, new 'parents' and a new school.

David Regal was a career politician in the making. He had graduated from university with a degree in Politics and Economics and was itching to become elected as the local MP in the forth coming bi-election. He was in a good position he had great academic credentials he had convinced everyone, including himself, that he cared about charities A, B and C and that he would truly represent the interests of his constituents. His appointment would have been assured but his main rival had managed to portray herself as the loving family woman with her twatt of a husband and their three 'adorable' little brats. Regal needed to somehow gain the upper hand in this election. His wife Selena couldn't have children, which was one of the reasons he married her "_no unexpected brats to ruin my great political career_" but now he could really do with a child to help woo the 'idiots' he publically called his constituents. One day after an 'outcry' to support victims of child abuse he suddenly came up with an idea, why not Foster a child, it would get him the public boost he needed to ensure that seat in the House of Commons was his. Thanks to an old university buddy working in social services, David and Selena Regal were quickly registered as Foster parents, but the bi-election was less than 3 months away and he had some serious campaigning to do. Unfortunately the only child ready was considered highly troubled. He took a gamble, to try this troubled little girl and hope it wouldn't backfire on him.

Jessica entered her new home. Number 5, Magnolia Crescent, Little Whinging, Surrey.

"_Let's hope fifteenth's the charm._" She thought to herself in less than five years Jessica had gone through fourteen failed Foster families, it was very disheartening but on the plus side it had taught her how to count.

"Jessica welcome, I'm going to be your knew Daddy." Drawled an adult male with a posh accent. Jessica was quite surprised by the impression the man was giving her. Even her most disastrous Foster relationships had started with the 'parents' trying to make her feel wanted, but this mans welcome seemed so false. Jessica was confused by this she had just met the man and was convinced that his lack of welcome to her could not be a result of anything she had done to him. The social worker however didn't seem too see the fraudulence of his welcome. Jessica had to admit he was good, only the experience of so many different Foster families faking regret had taught her how to recognise such a thing.

When the social worker left she tactlessly wishing the Regals "Good Luck". In truth Social service saw right through the Regals political scheming and decided to give them a problem child.

Once the social worker left, both the man and the woman showed a high level of disinterest in the child. Selena Regal led Jessica to a room, upstairs and then simply said "Dinner will be in two hours, I suggest that you unpack and make yourself comfortable."

Jessica didn't know how to feel about this detachment, she knew from the first two words, "Jessica welcome", not the words themselves but the manner they were said in, that she would get no love from anyone here. She was use to rejection by now, she had been shuffled around so many Foster homes and so many social workers it was scary. Without using any words child services had essentially told Jessica that she wasn't wanted. That had hurt her when it had finally dawned on her, she remembered her last Foster father had called her a useless waste of existence after somehow a brand new wooden coffee table appeared to have been sawn in half. Jessica didn't know how it happened but she was unhappy how Foster parents had always treated her like an unstable problem child and the table suddenly split in half. Her Foster Mum told her off for sawing it in half, she expected that but her Foster Dad's words really hurt her. She had been pondering this while looking at the class project, a giant model of a triceratops. Jessica had been told by the teacher she was forbidden from touching it. "I don't want a useless screw-up like you anywhere near our hard work, understood?" The teacher had said to her after making sure no one else would overhear them. Anyway the day after her Foster Dad's put down she was alone in the classroom having her time out after the fight. It was there she came to the realization that now on her fourteenth family no one wanted her around, no one wanted her to exist, no one cared. Dozen's of adults had insinuated that belief. Jessica first thought that maybe they were right. But that thought lasted less than a second, a voice at the back of her head told her that she had done nothing wrong, it wasn't her fault that strange things happen around her. Foster parents, social workers, teachers, they didn't care about her they hated her. She then declared right then and there that she hated them to and that she was going to start making that fact known. Of course at that moment the model Triceratops chose that moment to collapse in on itself. It was as if the glue holding the cardboard, papier-mâché and other assorted materials suddenly decided to cease working and it all came apart.

Ten minutes earlier and Jessica would've been horrified about receiving the blame but at this stage she didn't care that the classes art in the working of nearly a year was suddenly ruined. When the teacher came in and accused her of it's destruction she smiled at her and stated "I didn't you said you didn't want a screw-up like me anywhere near the project." 30 minutes later she never set foot in that school again. The fact that these new Foster Parents seemed to lack any form of love for her disturbed Jessica but she was sure she could bare it.

Deep down she believed that she had been loved once, social services told her that she had been abandoned and all they found were some forged dodgy documents that seemed to pertain to her. When she asked once to see them she was told that they had been lost. She believed that someone out their new who she truly was and that somewhere out their someone did love her for who she was; despite her quirks, her new found attitude against authority figures and despite the fact that strange things happened around her. She and child services did agree on one thing, the strange occurrences that happened around her seemed to be related in some way to her, she didn't believe that this was all coincidence. Something was missing from her life and it was more than the presence of love.

Jessica did make herself comfortable in her new room. There was a chest of draws and a wardrobe but she didn't bother unpacking, the longest she'd been in a foster home was 8 months and the shortest was 5 days, so there was no point in getting to comfortable.

Two hours later Selena Regal came back upstairs and told her to come down for dinner. Jessica followed her into the kitchen and was faced with a plate of macaroni cheese, which she loved. She smiled when she took that first mouthful.

"Do you find something funny young lady?" snapped David Regal

Jessica was startled "No sir." She confusingly stated

"Then why are you smiling?" he demanded

"I… I like Macaroni Cheese?" she responded, unsure as to what was wrong.

Evidentially she done nothing wrong because David now looked rather embarrassed, he thought she was mocking him in some way.

Jessica giggled at him.

"Why are you laughing." He demanded

Jessica smiled at him some more "You're funny!" she declared

"And pray do tell what do you find so funny about me?" he demanded with his posh drawling voice.

At this question Jessica just laughed even more. Giving her up as a nutcase David and his wife tuned her out and began discussing politics and the like whilst ignoring little Miss Black. This hurt Jessica but in way she thought it would be for the best. If Mr and Mrs Regal didn't take an interest in her then at least she didn't have to be disappointed when things fell through.

When Jessica finished she didn't know what to do.

"Are you finished Miss Black?" asked Selena

Jessica was caught off guard slightly by this; earlier in front of the Social Worker Selena Regal had happily called 'Miss Black' by her forename.

"Um… yes?" replied young 'Miss Black'

"Then clear anything left on your plate and put it and your glass in the dishwasher." She replied stiffly.

Jessica did as she was told. She wasn't entirely sure how long this foster relationship would last, but things were not off to a promising start. Still in a few days she would be starting school. Admittedly the last two schools she went to were a disaster, and this one would probably be too, still maybe something nice would come of it.

When the first day of School came, Jessica went with David and Selena to the Headmasters office an hour before start of business and went through the reports of her last two schools. Thankfully her last school couldn't prove that she collapsed the class project (mainly because she didn't) and couldn't put it in her records. However both of her last schools very politely said that she was highly troubled and that staff should be extra vigilant around her. After a welcome to our school speech that was at least somewhat genuine, Jessica was lead to her new class room once her Foster Parents said a half hearted goodbye.

"Hello you must be Jessica." greeted the Primary two teacher with practiced, but not quite artificial, friendliness "My name is Miss Bayleaf I shall be teaching you for the next year."

She then turned to the class, some of whom looked with mild interest at the new girl, "Everyone, allow me to introduce our newest student: Jessica Black. She just moved to Little Whinging recently. I want you all to welcome her to our school and help her adjust to her new surroundings. Now Jessica, please take any one of the vacant seats."

Jessica looked around, out of all the spare seats at all the tables two stood out.

Firstly, there was a spare seat at a table attended by a group of really thuggish looking boys. Four of them all seemed to look to one of them as the leader of there group, a large plump boy with blond hair. Jessica immediately identified them as people she did not want to sit with.

Secondly, over on the other side of the classroom near the back was a small black haired boy with glasses at a small table all on his own. He was the only person who hadn't surveyed her in some way, he just kept his head down and his eyes fixed to the table. There were three spare seats at his table but no one seemed to want to sit next to or near him.

The small boy on his own seemed rather unremarkable in Jessica's point of view. Yet. Something deep in her mind drew her to him. Something told her that this small boy meant something to her in a deep level of her subconscious. She decided right then and there to go sit next to this boy.

As it became apparent to the class that she was going to sit next to the boy on his own, there was definitely a reaction amongst the children. Every face she looked at either wore some form of concern or shock. The fat boy gave her a look of disgusted disapproval, but Jessica didn't care, she learnt long ago not to care what people others thought regardless of how self-important they regarded themselves. The only thing that concerned her was who was this dark-haired boy with spectacles, and what was his connection to her?

Jessica sat down directly across from the small boy, he looked up at her for just a second and then looked down again. But in that second Jessica saw what was behind his glasses, she saw into his eyes. They were a brilliant Emerald Green, the sight of them spoke so much to her. They spoke of innocence, of kindness, of heart. But there was something else. Jessica had seen those eyes before, a long time ago maybe, but she knew she had seen those eyes before. She also knew she wanted to see them again.

* * *

><p>I know it's early so i don't expect many reviews at this stage but please leave them in future chapters, i'm also writing other Harry Potter Fanficiton, please see my profile and read my other stories (and review them to).<p> 


	2. Over the Years in your eyes

Ok I feel I should justify at this stage that I want to believe in the idea of young love, but despite the contents of this chapter there will be no Sexual Content until the protagonists are older. I will admit that some of this content will happen before they turn 16 (the age of consent in the United Kingdom) but I still believe that they won't be perceived as too bad. I'm not entirely sure how graphic it will be but since everyone needs to grow up first that's really not much of an issue right now.

As always please review!

* * *

><p><em>Other authors have been doing this so I'll give it a go - Listening to Chris Stout's Brazilian Theory<em>

Chapter 2 Over the Years in your eyes

Talking to the Green-eyed boy proved a little awkward.

"I'm Jessica, What's your name?" she asked him

The boy lifted his head and once more looked at her with those eyes of his. "H… Harry… My name is Harry, Harry Potter." He then looked down again.

This pattern of lifting and lowering the head of Harry Potter went on continuously with each question she asked him.

"So what do you like to do? You know for fun?"

When he raised his head at this question his eyes were wide with nervous surprise, Jessica thought he look so cute being put on the spot.

"I… I don't know I never do anything… Fun?" He lowered his head again

An overly positively exuberant child services person would not accept that as an answer. They would say 'surely there must be something you do for fun' and try and get you to identify something no matter how insignificant as fun.

Jessica on the other hand had spent her entire living memory, which to be fair wasn't all that much, telling these people without words that they were talking out their waste disposal system.

"Me neither!" she said to Harry

Harry looked up at her and asked "What?"

"I never do anything fun either, don't really get the chance, are you in foster care to?"

"Foster ca…? No I live with my aunt and uncle and…" he looked for a second across the room at the fat boy "…cousin…" he finished his already small and quiet voice dropping to a sound just barely above a whisper.

Jessica noticed at that point that the fat boy had been watching her interact with Harry. When Harry glanced at him he scowled and looked hatefully at Harry, Jessica noticed this.

"Fatso over there is your cousin?" Jessica blurted out

Harry's eyes were now wide with worry "Don't call him that he'll kill me."

Jessica smiled at him "Don't worry Harry, I'll protect you." She reached across the table and placed her hand on his "If he tries anything I'll make him back off." She smiled maliciously and squeezed his hand. To his shock Harry found that he squeezed back. To his further shock he found himself believing her.

When Break time came Jessica stuck close to Harry, she felt a strange compulsion to be near him and that same compulsion felt oh so very familiar to her.

"Harry?" she asked once they were outside "Have we met before?"

Harry looked at her, his first automatic response would have been no, but looking at Jessica. Her eyes reminded him of laughter and happiness, yet any indication of those two emotions seemed to be missing from Jessica's eyes. Her black hair although tied up in a ponytail right at that moment seemed to stimulate emotions deep within Harry, emotions he hadn't ever felt whilst under the care of Vernon and Petunia Dursley.

"I don't know, I've no memories of ever seeing you but…" said Harry

"…But there is something familiar about me that makes you think we're not complete strangers?" finished Jessica

Harry nodded, his eyes gazing at Jessica in wonderment.

"I feel the same. I think I've met you before. Have you ever gone through foster care?"

Harry shook his head "I don't think so, from what little my Aunt and Uncle have told me I think I went straight to them after my parents died. I was one."

Jessica looked at Harry "Me too, that is when I was last with my Dad." She said "He apparently left me with a neighbour and never came back, I've got absolutely no clue as to even my Mum's name much less what happened to her."

"Oh I'm sorry." Said Harry looking down.

Maybe because it was because she could no longer see his wonderful green eyes or maybe because she thought it was a stupid thing to feel sorry for. But, using her hand she forced Harry to look back up so that her eyes and his were distinctly visible to each other "Harry you've got nothing to be sorry about, so don't be." Jessica suddenly realised what she'd done and let go of Harry's face "Sorry."

She turned her eyes away to look from Harry's but less than a second she look back. There was definitely something in those eyes that meant something to Jessica. She didn't know what.

Little did she know though Harry saw something in her own grey eyes something to inside of him was dormant and it gave Harry an elated feeling he had not felt inside his memory range. But that he knew he had felt before, in happier times that could not be remembered.

"OI POTTIE!" yelled a voice suddenly from the other side of the Playground.

Jessica and Harry turned to see the fat blond boy that glared at Harry as she talked to him in class approach them with his little group of thugs.

Jessica smelt trouble, this intuition of hers was reinforced by the automatic tensing of the small green-eyed boy next to her. Having spent so much of such a short life in foster homes with other children, Jessica had seen all varieties of child. The type that were timid, spoke only when spoken too and tensed and interaction with anyone or almost anyone, like Harry, tended to be abused; physically, mentally and/or sexually. The type that tended to be arrogant, thuggish, overly-domineering and 'well fed', like the fat boy tended to be children that were over indulged in both there self-worth and there self-intake of solids.

Out of the two types of variety Jessica tended to view each of them very differently. The latter type Jessica tended to hate, in one of her last foster homes she initially shared with a 4-year-old boy of Asian heritage: sweet-natured curious about the general world and all its wonders. Then a teenaged boy who was placed into care because his parents "were racists", whatever liking racing had to do with it was beyond Jessica, started putting the boy down and calling him names. Eventually Jessica got angry with him and threw a cup of juice at him. That action alone would have been nothing of great insignificance but a second after the teenager hit stumbled back and hit the wall, by shear _coincidence_, the radiator pipe next to him burst spraying his left arm and thigh with hot steam. Unable to tell what happened all three wards of the social services were passed over to three separate homes.

The other of the types was one Jessica tended to get on the best with. People who had been or were in the process of being abused or to be more precise children who had been hurt by adults. Judging from her perceptions of Harry he was abused by child and adult alike. Yet Jessica knew that that still wasn't what drew Harry to her. She vowed one day to find out but now wasn't the time to think about it.

"Jessica isn't it?" asked the fat one.

"What do you want?" She said in a firm voice. She manoeuvred her self so that she was slightly in front of Harry.

"Well why don't we start with your lunch money?" he held out his tiny fat hands. He was grinning like an idiot and the thugs behind him were sniggering.

"No offence but it looks like you've already had your lunch… and everyone else's for that matter." Replied Jessica

Dudley stopped smirking, Harry groaned. Dudley did not like people criticising his weight, it didn't help that the Dursley family always referred to his size as 'healthy'. Jessica had struck a sensitive point.

"Shut up you… you… stupid girl… I'll…"

"Stupid girl? That's honestly the best you can come up with? What the matter porky? You swallow so much food your brain got sucked into your stomach during the process?"

Dudley swung his fist back. But before he could swing forward to punch, Jessica struck another sensitive area. Literally.

Dudley collapsed to his knee's covering said sensitive area while his thugs looked from him to Jessica not knowing what to do.

Jessica would have happily got into a fight with the rest of the boys, but Harry grabbed her by the wrist and they ran off away form the gang.

Harry dragged her round the other side of the school building from the gang. They were all so confused by the immobilization of their leader they didn't even notice Harry and Jessica leave.

"Oh no…" mumbled Harry "Oh no oh no oh no!"

Jessica noticed Harry's hysterics "Don't worry about fatso Harry I'll protect you."

"You can't. You don't understand. Dudley is my cousin I live with him. Oh when Uncle Vernon finds out he'll…"

Jessica suddenly realised what Harry was afraid of. His uncle was abusive. Jessica's first instinct was to tell her social workers. But they had failed her so they might fail Harry. No this was something she had to fix for Harry.

"I'm sorry, Harry I thought he was trying to hurt you." Said Jessica

"He was, and now he'll hurt you because he thinks we're friends…"

Jessica felt her heart clench "You don't want to be my friend?"

Harry pulled himself out of his brooding "Of course I want to be your friend. I've never had one before."

Jessica smiled, her heart soared "I've never been able to hang around long enough to make friends. I always hope I can get settled in a place but…" Jessica couldn't finish.

"Do you think you'll stay here long, because I don't want you to go?" said Harry

"You don't?" asked Jessica

"No you've not been mean to me and you've been nice to me and… there is definitely something about you?" Harry said. He didn't know why but he reached up, cupped her face and looked directly into her eyes. To many, those eyes reflected a troubled child but to Harry they meant something. Something that went far deeper than his 6-year-old self understood.

Harry pulled himself out of his wonderings and let go "Sorry… it's… just… Your eyes… they…"

Jessica stopped him "It's OK Harry. There is definitely something about you that… means something to me as well. It's as if, we've met before. Long, long ago."

Harry looked thoughtful "Maybe we have, I'm mean… Neither of us can remember who our parents were. Maybe they were friends and we played together when we were babies and that is why we can't remember?"

Jessica looked at Harry, the entire concept of what he just said was completely childish, the chances of them suddenly meeting again despite the volatility of her foster homes was beyond anything short of miraculous. But Jessica didn't think so. She couldn't think Harry was mistaken, because it was the only available explanation to why she felt so… connected to him.

"That may just be it… logically speaking the chances of it being so are nuts. But I want to believe it." She replied to him smiling and he smiled back.

"Then let's believe it." Said Harry "Even if it's not true it doesn't matter, I want to be your friend. I also want to stay as your friend!" Harry said with such conviction that Jessica felt her senses ensnare.

"You're right Harry. From this day forward, or from some day in the past we can't remember forward, Harry Potter and Jessica Black shall be friends." Jessica then pulled Harry into his first memorable hug.

They were six years old so the concept of a girl hugging a boy was a little suggestive. But Harry didn't care. The hug lasted less than 3 seconds but to him it was worth more than most hugs a boy that age would ever understand.

"Now about your Uncle, I might not be able to solve your problems entirely but I may be able to help."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Vernon Dursley had his first day off in a while. He and his wife had just spent the day out shopping and having lunch out. It was just after 3 in the afternoon when on time Dudley arrived with his face red and a huge frown.

"Daddy a mean new girl kicked me in the…" he half-heartedly indicated in the direction of the sensitive area "Harry had her do it."

Simple facts obtained. Simple fact one: Dudley had been hurt. Simple fact two: Harry was to blame. Result: one angry Vernon.

"That's her!" cried out Dudley pointing through the window.

Vernon saw Harry and a girl slightly taller than him, standing at the edge of the driveway. The girl saw Vernon glaring at her and waved. His mind in gear he went outside to confront his nephew and teach him to hurt Dudley (even if it was someone else doing it on Harry's behalf), Harry was going to get it.

Vernon opened the front door and glared in a manor that made Harry tense in a rather alarming manner. But Jessica squeezed his hand.

"Are you Harry's Uncle?" asked Jessica in a voice that was somehow friendly and sounding quite dangerous at the same time. A most peculiar anomaly especially considering that said anomaly was a 6-year-old girl.

Vernon stood still at that. He could not believe that anyone had the audacity to relate him, Vernon Dursley, to his own Nephew, Harry Potter. The shame of it.

Seeing that Vernon couldn't bring himself to reply, Jessica continued talking "I'll just take that as a yes. Now as a foster child I have a lot of contact with social workers. I don't know how things were viewed when you were a little boy… or at least not so colossal… but nowadays: We don't encourage one child to think that he is better than another, we don't encourage that child to steal other peoples lunch money or to pick fights and act like a common thug."

Vernon was seething. How dare this child stand there and in some way suggest that he was a poor parent and Dudley was a poor example of a child.

But Jessica seeing that he was about to unleash his fowl temper decided to make her point "I don't care if you are arrogant enough to believe you and your overfed son have an inherent superiority over others but if I hear that my good friend Harry here get's upset because of you…" She took hold of said friends hand and allowed the fact that she and Harry were friends sink in "… then expect concerns to be passed onto social services."

Vernon was furious but managed to restrain himself. This girl was making a very serious and credible threat to him. What Vernon unfortunately didn't know though was that Jessica had a strong displeasure for Social Workers.

Somehow keeping himself relatively calm he finally spoke "What makes you think I care whether or not they take this good for nothing boy away little girl."

Jessica smiled "Absolutely nothing." Her grin evilly pronounced made Vernon flinch visibly, again an impressive thing considering her age "However, Social workers look at everything. If they get worried about Harry they'll worry about the… Harry what was your fatso cousin called again?"

Harry who was terrified about what was going on managed somehow to say "Dudley?"

"Yeah him… as I was saying if they get worried about Harry they'll get worried about Dudley and let me tell you if they think Harry is in trouble they'll probably take Dudley away to. But if you want to risk loosing him then I can pass a message onto the social workers." She smiled one last evil grin which made Vernon flinch again.

Vernon very hesitantly and reluctantly nodded and promptly retreated into his home.

"I'll see you tomorrow Harry. Tell me what happens no matter what, I'm not going to let my best friend suffer!" she said

Harry nodded but Jessica could tell he was still nervous. In a moment of impulse, just before she left she kissed him on the cheek and then promptly walked home, her cheeks burning.

Harry stood there still for nearly a minute before gathering himself and returning to his cupboard.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

To say things got better at the Dursley's Harry felt would have been wrongly put. Things did change. Dudley was told that no matter how much the ungrateful freak deserved it, Harry shouldn't be hit. Also, whilst the Dursley's stopped making certain comments towards him, Harry felt that that the overall hostile feelings were on the rise. Things had not gotten more appropriate at Privet Drive, they had just gotten less inappropriate. There was no love under these walls.

Despite this Harry was able to find some form of happiness in the presence of Jessica. Harry and Jessica had grown much closer over the weeks after the summer. Jessica too was unhappy with her home, but she had a room, she was fed regularly, she had clothes to wear and Magnolia Park was very near to both their homes so both of the children met up regularly outside of school.

When the Social Worker made several visits over the weeks she was surprised to find out that nothing of consequence had happened. Normally this far into a Foster Home Jessica would have by now, inexplicitly damaged something or someone. But despite having foster parents that held no love for her Jessica was in the best state she had been mentally since her father went missing. Of course the Social Workers didn't know that she had found someone who meant more to her than anyone else in the known universe (or the unknown for that matter) and had thus far not needed to resort to accidentally magic David Regals suit pink.

Over time Jessica realised why she was taken in by them, not out of love but as a political weapon. Jessica made a deal with the Regals. She would outwardly portray them as the best foster parents she could ever have, she would pose for the photographers to "Look adorable", attend social-political events in awkward fitting clothes again looking adorable. In exchange she would be afforded certain privileges: occasional pocket money, the right to have a friend round occasionally (i.e. Harry) the right to occasionally have someone (i.e. Harry) round for a sleepover. Provided they had forewarning.

The moment the Regals met Harry they took to him straight away. He was respectful, polite and always offered to help around dinner time whenever he was brought round. Jessica's relationship with the Regals improved greatly. They were all aware that there would never be love between the couple and Jessica but they had managed to establish a mark of respect between foster parents and child that Harry could never have achieved with the Dursley's. When the by-election came, David Regal won, with 55% of the overall vote, this rose again to 65% when the General Election was held less than a year later. By the time Jessica was 7 she was in a disturbingly stable situation. For as long as she could remember she had never been in one place so long. The Regals decided to adopt her, just to cut down of the visits from social workers who were still unable to believe that Jessica was in a stable situation. Jessica knew that it would make her position in Little Whinging easier to maintain. But there was a minor spat between her and her foster parents who wanted her to take their name.

"The public will think that you've truly assimilated into our family if you take the Regal name. If you don't there might be questions and what would I tell them?" challenged David

"How about the truth, that I want some connection to my past, even if I don't know what that past is." Said Jessica in frustration

"But…" started David

"Maybe we can make that work?" said Selena "Simply tell everyone we think it's important for Jessica to have some connection to her old roots, and that we have no problem because in the end it's just a name."

David smiled "I believe we can make that work, Ok Jessica you can stay Black." The man giggled at his little joke. Jessica reframed from rolling her eyes until she was allowed to leave the room.

The Regals applied for adoption the following day. With no one to contest the adoption and no one to oppose it, the adoption was made in a record time of 4 months.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

When the Dursley's learnt of Jessica being the adoptive daughter of the local MP, they immediately became concerned. Harry was over there at least three nights a week and stayed over on most Friday nights. Vernon begrudgingly had to relinquish some of the restrictions he'd placed on Harry out of spite and prejudice. For starters Vernon and Petunia had to break it to Dudley that his second room was now Harry's. That particular decision caused Dudley a lot of grief, which in turn caused everyone else in the Dursley household a lot of grief. Though Harry, thankfully, had another place to escape to.

When Jessica learnt Harry was kept in the cupboard under the stairs she was beside herself. She immediately began hatching plans to manipulate his uncle into giving him proper living space. But Harry was given his room less than a month after the by-election.

Much to their further disgust the Dursley's also had to feed Harry a decent sized portion of meal, not the colossal amount Dudley still received but still a decent sized portion. Also when interacting with the Regals at a social event, having already had to endure the agony of discussing both of the orphans that Vernon grew to detest, Selena had commented on how poor the state of his hand-me-down clothes were the other day and that maybe Petunia should take him shopping because the boy was in need of new clothes. As such Harry Potter was taken by Petunia to a Charity shop where she bought him other peoples hand-me-downs that weren't in a much better condition but at least Harry didn't wear such oversized clothes.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The years went by and while home lives were less than idyllic for either of them, Harry and Jessica were happier by far than they had been beforehand, and happier by far than they thought they would have been if they had never met. Harry would have been stuck with the Dursley's and his cupboard and Jessica would probably still be rotating foster homes.

Dudley to his horror had been discouraged from fighting Harry by his parents. At first he went against this advice, but whenever she caught him Jessica would use more aggressive methods to discourage. Another issue facing Dudley was that now the Dursley's had to feed him, puny, scrawny, little Harry Potter was no longer puny anymore and knew where the sore points on a human body were. While only Jessica would ever target the… crown Jewels, Dudley found himself getting more grief than excitement from his Harry Hunting and was gradually giving up. Harry was largely ignored by his relatives although they still relatively often made snide comments about him and made him do house chores while spoiling Dudley rotten. No longer having to fear retribution Harry had begun putting more effort into his classes at the end of Primary 5 he was announced as the top pupil and received an award. However he was still concerned that the Dursley's, who were furious at Harry achieving something so impressive, would try to dispose of it so he had Jessica hang onto it.

Jessica's home life was far more bearable. The closest she could compare her relationship to her Foster father was that of corporate CEO and the person who brought him papers to sign every other day, a healthy respect and concern for her wellbeing but he had more 'important' things on his mind. Jessica would go with Selena and David to party's, pose for photos, make subtle comments to the press about how wonderful her father (and mother) was. As such they would reward her by letting her best friend sleep over and occasionally getting her little gifts. Her bedroom was filled with fewer toys and stuff than everyone else at school (except Harry).

It was now Christmas Eve 1990 and the two 10-year-olds were in Jessica's bedroom, as part of their image the 'family' had spent several hours at mass with Harry. The Regals were secretly Atheist but went to Church regularly to maintain the image of being 'Good Christians', whatever a 'Good Christian' was. Jessica and Harry had no idea what the point of religion was so for the most part ignored it. Jessica had argued that she had suffered enough mass to let Harry stay full time at the Regals for the rest of his days. Selena and David had renegotiated saying Harry would be sent back to the Dursley's on Boxing Day.

Harry and Jessica had just enjoyed a light dinner, in anticipation of the larger Christmas Dinner the next day, of leftover Chinese food. The Regals had requested that Harry and Jessica spend the last few hours in the Jessica's bedroom before turning in for the night. They also asked not to go near their bedroom tonight as they wanted peace and quiet before the hectic day tomorrow.

"Brr! It's cold in here." Said Jessica. Her room had been empty for hours and it had snowed quite heavily whilst they were out. As such the bedroom was really cold.

"You alright?" asked Harry softly his voice full of concern. Over the years they had come to share everything about each other, including feelings. If one felt off the other the other would comfort them. If they both felt off they comforted each other.

"Yeah I just need to warm this room up." She went over to switch on the radiator. Unfortunately the device was rather crude so the room would not warm up anytime soon so the pair of them would have to endure the cold for the time being.

Harry was dressed in a plain white shirt he sometimes used for school, black shoes and trousers. Jessica however had been dressed under Selena's instruction. She wore a black dress with a grey cardigan that matched her eye colour to keep her warm if things got a little chilly. It didn't help.

"Jessica, Harry you can stay up but I want you both to brush your teeth and change into your pyjamas now." Called Selena

Jessica sighed "Do you want to use the bathroom now?"

"No you go ahead I'll get changed first."

Jessica nodded and left for the bathroom. Only as Harry changed did he realise how cold the room was. His entire skin felt like it was dividing into thousands of little pieces. He found his teeth were chattering and his bones go ice cold.

He hurriedly put on his pyjamas but kept his socks on to provide his feet with a little protection.

He sat on Jessica's bed shivering and rubbing his arms and waited for Jessica to return.

Which she promptly did do dressed in a Golden coloured nightie "Oh Harry now you're freezing." Said Jessica she rushed over to him and helped rub his arms. Of course now she was back in the cold room and begun shivering even as she rubbed Harry's bare arms. Noticing that his friend was cold too Harry started rubbing her arms too. Jessica giggled at Harry's antics and pulled him into a hug, a hug which he reciprocated. After a few seconds they pulled back. And that's when it happened.

Harry and Jessica, still with a little hold on each other looked into each others eyes. Ever since they first met their eyes were what truly drew each to the other. Jessica gave Harry his first memorable hug. Since then they had hugged again from time to time, as friends do sometimes. But over the last 6 months, things were beginning to change. Hugs became longer, the hands that use to simply fasten round the others back were beginning to make comforting rubs and even 2 or 3 hair ruffles, gazing into the others eyes had made an unknown feeling feel all the more powerful. But over the last 6 months both Harry and Jessica had come to realise that feeling for what it was and why they both felt it.

Harry reacted first. He leaned forward and kissed Jessica on the lips, quickly and then pulled back. Both of the 10-year-olds gasped at what they'd just done.

Then just as Harry said "I'm sorry… I…" Jessica kissed him again.

"Harry Potter never ever apologise for kissing a beautiful lady, unless that beautiful lady is someone other than me, and then be prepared to grovel for your life." Declared Jessica.

Harry giggled and kissed again. What followed was a kiss-combined-hug. Neither Jessica nor Harry knew that French Kissing actually involved tongue so in there ignorance they simply pecked each others lips repeatedly, which was rather awkward. But the hugging was rather nice. They lay down on top of the bed and held each other really close. The warmth passing through each of them was wonderful, the cold temperature of the room completely forgotten.

"Harry you need to brush your teeth." Said Jessica "and then we need to talk."

Harry nodded and with great effort and difficulty let go of Jessica and went to brush his teeth, it wasn't that Jessica wanted it to stop but she wanted to taste something other than sweet and sour pork on Harry's lips. 2 minutes later she tasted strawberry flavoured toothpaste.

"So what should we talk about?" teased Harry

"Well how long have you wanted to kiss me?"

Harry stopped smiling for a second and began seriously thinking. "I'm not really sure when I first wanted to, it might have been when I first saw into your eyes four years ago but… I've been thinking about what it would be like if you and I… a few months I guess?" Harry smiled and Jessica smiled back, pink cheeks all round.

"I've wanted to kiss you for a while too, I don't know if it's been since we first met or not but… that feeling."

Harry nodded, over the years they had discussed their mutual inexplicable appeal to each other. "I think I've been falling in love for you without ever realising it."

"Awe and you're normally so observant!" mocked Jessica

"Hey you missed it to." Jessica stopped smiling and frowned

"You're right Harry, we both missed it and now we've grown up as best friends. I think I've fallen in love with you."

"Are you saying you love me?" asked Harry

"You have to say it first? It's the man's job."

"I thought that it was the man's job to propose?" asked Harry

"That's his job too. I look forward to when you do that." Said Jessica before she could stop herself.

"So you want to marry me?" asked Harry now smiling

"That's not… I mean… Grr…" Jessica spluttered

Harry smiled and decided to show weakness to the one person in the world he could "I love you Jessica Marlene Black and I promise one day I'll marry you." Harry tried to form a cheeky expression but failed miserably. Jessica could see his eyes radiant with emotions.

Jessica looked into those eyes with her own, moisture was leaking out of her eyes. "I love you to Harry James Potter. I love you and I will marry you one day. That is a promise." She kissed Harry who kissed her back, this time they tried experimenting with the tongues.

"Wow!" said Harry, when they pulled apart.

Jessica looked at Harry, her boyfriend, and smiled "Merry Christmas Harry!"

"Merry Christmas Jessica!"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

When the Regals found out that Jessica and Harry were together, there was a little unease. In the end David made it quite clear that if he found out she was having a baby she would be out on the street faster than you could say bastard.

Jessica only new that bastard was a bad word but that was it. She also didn't know what babies had to do with boyfriends so in her blissful 10-year-old ignorance agreed with the Regals.

The Dursley's as usual were condescending but as far as the newly formed couple was concerned they could live with that, the insults weren't any more or less hurtful than before; just different. Other kids made fun of them but again they shrugged this off as they were use to being outcasts amongst other children.

Finding privacy was an issue, there were not many secluded spots on the school playground and the Dursley's still expected Harry to do chores so he could only spend every other day round at her place.

Despite the lack of privacy Harry and Jessica had started a love that could not be stopped, which was why they agreed to get married one day. Because of this they were happy. Neither could care what others thought.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

One day, about a month and a half after Dudley had been to the zoo for his birthday and Harry had been left with Jessica, Harry and Jessica were playing in Magnolia Park when a Giant of a man with Shaggy Black Hair and a beard that almost completely covered his face observed them.

"_Yup that's Harry alrigh'. I wonder where this witch is. I wonder if tha's her with him._" He was surprised by what he saw"_They seem awfully close._" Thought Hagrid

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Late the previous evening Hagrid had been summoned to the office of the Headmaster.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" asked Hagrid

Inside the office were Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, the latter of whom had a look of great concern about her.

"Yes Hagrid, it seems we have a potential complication regarding Mr Potter." Said Dumbledore

Hagrid pulled his own look of concern "Wha's wrong wi' 'im?" he demanded

"We don't know that anything is particularly wrong Hagrid. As you know we agreed…" said McGonagall with a distinct lack of conviction "…that Mr Potter would grow up in the Muggle world away from others of his kind."

Hagrid nodded.

Dumbledore looked a little bit concerned, "It seems he was not as far from his own kind as we thought."

"Wha' ye mean e's bin ter our worl'?" asked Hagrid

"No. As you know every year the letters to the new First Years are prepared in the letter writing room by an auto-quill. Every magical child from both the worlds of Wizard and Muggle is addressed in this room."

Hagrid nodded.

"It seems that there is an 11-yeear-old Witch living in Little Whinging less than 2 minutes walk from where young Mr Potter is staying." Finished Dumbledore.

"Wha'? Bu' I thought tha Min'stry passed a motion not ter allow any Witch or Wizard ter live within 25 miles o' Li'le Whingin' or anywhere in Surrey?"

"You are correct Hagrid." Said Dumbledore "The ministry monitors all of our kind that passes through the area. As do I. But it seems as if one little girl, probably a muggleborn seems to have settled there sometime between when we dropped Harry off and now."

"So she's probably no threat to Harry?" asked Hagrid

"Children by nature are not generally threatening but there minds are open to corruption and manipulation more than it is comfortable to admit. The child on the letter in question, her name is down as Jessica Marlene Black."

"Black!" yelled Hagrid in rage, members of the Black Family were amongst the most evil of Voldemorts supporters.

"Hagrid calm yourself." Said McGonagall "I know what you're thinking but we shouldn't jump to conclusions, Black is also a very common name in the Muggle World, the Black family have turned out more than there fair share of Squibs as well. She is not necessarily the hidden child of Bellatrix Lestrange or…" she didn't finish, she didn't need to. The betrayal of Sirius Black was still a great shock to the Former Order Members. Even after nearly ten years.

"We should not ignore this but we cannot dwell on the past. Harry has suffered a great loss as a result of the war. As his future teachers, as friends of his parents. As people who care about him. We must make sure that he is not in any danger. The blood wards protect Harry completely from any magical being trying to attack him in his Aunts home. And while the wards are weaker in the surrounding area there should still be some significant protection inside Little Whinging. Hagrid tomorrow I want you and Minerva to meet Harry and young Miss Black. Observe Miss Black first without being seen. Then determine whether she is a threat and work from there."

McGonagall and Hagrid nodded.

The next morning McGonagall cast notice-me-not charms on Hagrid then turned into her tabby form and waited outside Jessica Black's residence. It was early in the morning, just before 8am. Neither of them expected Jessica to leave early as it was the school holidays, but she did. Jessica walked out of the House on Magnolia Crescent and then made her way over to Magnolia Park. It was a warm summer day, despite the morning chill. Jessica was dressed in a blue jumper and a red knee length skirt. Her black hair was done up in pigtails and she looked quite gorgeous. As strange as it sounds, this was not a good sign. Female members of the Black family had a horrifying reputation as beautiful but deadly creatures that made infamous Dark Witches. Yet also it was not something to directly rule out an innocent young lady. There was nothing wrong with a gorgeous looking 10-year-nearly-11-year-old girl. They did exist outside the Black family after all. Despite that though, Jessica did have certain qualities that could easily make her a member of the House of Black. The hair colour, the control over the beauty thing, that mischievous smile she was sporting. All things were so easily associated with the Black Family.

Jessica walked away from the front door and skipped along the pavement until she arrived at Magnolia Park. She sat on a swing and looked around. She was waiting for someone.

A few minutes later that someone arrived and what happened next shocked the Gryffindor Head to the core. It was a carbon copy of James Potter with a lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead and Lily Evans' emerald green eyes. That was not to shocking what was particularly shocking was that this carbon copy was engulfed in a hug and a kiss by the young Miss Black. It was not the type of friendly kiss a light-hearted young lady might give a really close friend. Harry and Jessica had practised their technique over the last 6 months and had perfected the art of snogging.

McGonagall didn't know how this could have happened without someone in the Wizarding World knowing. Not only was a witch living in Little Whinging, not only did she know Harry Potter, She was apparently his girlfriend.

Again she wondered, how could they have missed a witch so close to the son of James and Lily Potter?

* * *

><p>You know the weird thing is I really don't think eye colour is really something that needs to be remembered. But everyone seems to think Harry's eye-colour is important and some of the stuff written about his eyes are important so what the hey!<p>

Please Review.


	3. Parenting

Hey before you read this chapter a two things. It seems in the last Chapter I inadvertently suggested Dumbledore was going to be a manipulative old B***ard (oh wait this i an M rate I don't need to censor that) Bastard. That was not my intent. I was merely portraying the fact that the Black family has produced some evil Witches and Wizards, never mind the fact everyone thinks Sirius is guilty at this point, they were not jumping to conclusions they were confirming whether or not Jessica was dangerous, she was after all an unknown witch living very close to Harry Potter, I think they can be forgiven for trying a little caution.

I know it says on my Profile that I like to indulge in a little Dumbledore Bashing but the only one of my stories that I intend to cover that indulgence in any way significant is "Third World" and most of you probably don't even know what Tales of Symphonia is, so my point: this is not going to contain much if any Dumbledore bashing. I know it's a bit of a spoiler but I'd rather not disappoint anyone at this stage.

Secondly I know I said I'd mention Jessica's Bio-Mum in this chapter but so many of you took the misunderstanding to heart (which I accept is my fault) that I wanted to get this chapter up as soon as. She should feature in the next chapter. But there is some answers in this.

Anyway I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Listening to Beethoven's ninth Symphony, fourth Movement (Ode to Joy, only in German)<br>_

Chapter 3: Parenting

McGonagall pawed her way towards the very young couple. They snogged for about 10 more seconds before.

"Good Morning Harry!"

"Good Morning Jessica!"

They then went over to the swings to play. If one were to overlook the fact that the two children were in love and a witch and wizard it would just be the case of two nearly 11-year-olds playing together in the park. As children do.

McGonagall felt her unease go. The child in question seemed to have no ill intentions towards Harry. She was greatly relieved. She just idly watched the pair of them as they played for hours. It really warmed her heart, after she got over the initial shock of seeing the son of James and Lily Potter for first time in nearly ten years and seeing him kiss a witch that she and her colleagues didn't know he had contact with.

The children spent hours in the park playing on the swings, the seesaw, and taking it in turns on the slide. After a while they sat at one of the picnic tables to have a little rest.

"So how're things with the Dursley's?" asked Jessica. Minerva perked her ears up at this particular choice of topic

Harry looked down.

"What's happened? Harry I told you if whenever they become a problem tell me, there is nothing wrong with needing help. If I didn't help you, you'd probably still be sleeping in that cupboard."

"_Cupboard what cupboard, why would Harry Potter sleep in a cupboard?_"

"Well you know how they're sending Dudley off to that Private School Smeltings?" said Harry

"Yeah and I maintain that is a stupid sounding name for a school. But what's the problem?"

"Well the good news is I'm going with you to Stonewall High…"

"_Stonewall High? Is that some kind of school? Harry should know he's going to Hogwarts this year, unless… no surely his relatives have told him. They must have, right?_"

"…the bad news is that my Uniform is going to look a bit." Continued Harry

"Oh they're not trying to just give you old grey clothes of Fatso's again are they? Said Jessica

"No…"

"Good!"

"…Aunt Petunia is dying them grey right now."

"WHAT!"

"They look like old bits of Elephant Skin."

"I'm going to give them a piece of my mind." Said Jessica

Harry smiled "I really love you, you know that right?"

Jessica smiled "Are you going to tell me this every time I help you from now on?" she asked

"No question!" Harry gave a grin that reminded the cat of another spectacled boy.

"Then I love you to. One day the Dursley's will never be a problem again. We will find our place in this world wherever that may be." Said Jessica

Jessica pulled Harry into a hug, she rested his head under chin and kissed his forehead. They just sat there for a while not paying the slightest attention to the surrounding world. By now it was closer to 11 and the morning cold had passed. It was getting warmer and the sun was shining.

Minerva looked at Hagrid for the first time. He was sitting on the ground at the far end of Magnolia Park and had his knitting out, but he was still observing the children and her from under the notice-me-not. He didn't seem uncomfortable so Minerva decided it would be alright to continue the surveillance of this child. Though she highly doubted the worst, she needed to be absolutely sure that this girl was not a threat to Harry Potter. She looked directly at Hagrid and he look at her, she taped her left hind paw with her front right, this signalled that she was going to follow the children for a quite some time.

Harry and Jessica played together in the park for another hour then left, the cat followed them. They arrived back at Jessica's house where they ate lunch. McGonagall listen from underneath an open window. The topics of conversation were relatively trivial, mostly talking about the whether, about future meetings between Harry and Jessica. The adult present, a female, took no interest in her daughters life however. This was a concern to McGonagall; most parents tended to take some form of interest in their daughters love lives, especially if they were as young as Jessica. McGonagall could only describe the mother daughter relationship as one of great disinterest. Jessica's home life was not one of abuse and neglect but it wasn't one of joy and love either. It was as if she was merely a lodger or a tenant.

"Harry just so you know you're welcome to tea later, we're having ravioli."

"Thank you Mrs Regal."

"_Regal? Not Black?_" McGonagall didn't understand. What did this mean? It was time to get Hagrid and start asking questions.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry and Jessica were in Jessica's room reading a library book that they'd gotten out together, with the absence of video games and TV they were left with little choice of entertainment. They were at the age where toys were less appealing and there was only so much time they wanted to spend outside. Most of the time, they spent indoors reading books or playing two-person board games.

The doorbell rang downstairs. Both children heard this and but didn't pay it any mind, then from downstairs they heard Mrs Regal call "Harry, Jessica could you come down please?"

The pair of them looked at each other, shrugged and made there way to the living room. When they got there they found that in addition to Selena there were two other adults there, an older woman in emerald green robes and man who was so tall that even whilst sitting on the floor his hair still grazed against the ceiling.

Both of them looked at the children coming in, although it seems they were looking particularly at Harry.

Jessica noticed this and took her boyfriends hand. As the resident of the house she spoke "Hello."

McGonagall spoke first "Hello Miss Black, Mr Potter. Would you please come and sit down?" indicating the sofa.

Harry and Jessica, still holding hands went and sat down.

"I see the two of you are close!" McGonagall offered.

Harry's eyes darkened, everybody always had to challenge their relationship "We are yes." Said Harry he let go of Jessica's hand and pulled his arm around her. Jessica leant into Harry in response. Yes they're very close.

"I should perhaps explain." Said McGonagall "I am Professor McGonagall: Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and Head of Gryffindor House. This is Rubeus Hagrid."

"Call me Hagrid. Ev'ryone does. I'm Keeper o' Keys an' Grounds at Hogwarts. Of cours' Harry you'll know all abou' Hogwarts."

Harry and Jessica looked at each other, then at Selena, then at McGonagall and Hagrid and finally back to each other.

"No sorry. What's Hogwarts?" asked Harry

McGonagall's eyes darkened. Harry and Jessica noticed this and kept their eyes on her. She seemed unusually… angry, or disturbed, or both.

"Mr Potter. What have your Aunt and Uncle told you about your parents." Asked McGonagall

"Well they… Wait how do you know I live with my Aunt and Uncle? And for that matter how do you know who we are?" said Harry

McGonagall took a deep breath "I know you live with your Aunt and Uncle because Hagrid and I were there when you were dropped off. It was not a decision I agreed to lightly but…"

"You knew Harry as a baby?" asked Jessica

"You knew my parents?" asked Harry

"Did you know mine too?" asked Jessica

Both Harry and Jessica were both excited, Harry knew only how his parents died – in the car crash that gave him the scar on his head – and Jessica new nothing except that her apparent father left her one day and never came back, she didn't even know his name.

"I'm afraid I did not know you existed until last night Jessica and I don't know if I know your parents or not. But yes Harry your mother and father were students of mine. Two of the best I've ever taught." McGonagall said rather fondly. There was a hint of sadness in her expression if one knew where to look.

"What do you mean you don't know whether you know or not?" asked Jessica in frustration.

"I will answer your questions Miss Black it's just… I need to know how much you know about our world."

"Our World?" said Selena "What exactly are you talking about?"

"Mr Potter I must ask again, what do you know of your parents?" asked McGonagall

Harry looked at Jessica and Selena not entirely sure what was going on. "I don't know very much at all. Only that they died in a car crash when I was just one."

"A CAR CRASH! A CAR CRASH, Kill Lily an' James Potter." Yelled Hagrid making everyone jump.

"Hagrid calm yourself." Said McGonagall although it was clear that she too was incredibly angry. "Mr Potter your mother and father most certainly did not die in a car crash." Said McGonagall

"What?" said Harry, he somehow knew she was speaking the truth but all the same "Of course they did. That's how I got this, I was there." Harry lifted his fringe to reveal his scar.

"Might I assume that it was your Aunt and Uncle that told you this?" said McGonagall turning red with fury.

Harry nodded "So if it wasn't a car crash how."

McGonagall and Hagrid suddenly looked very sad, and Jessica somehow understood "They were murdered weren't they?"

McGonagall looked at her "Yes, I promise Har… Mr Potter I will tell you about this but first I really must ask. Do you know about the Wizarding World."

Harry looked at her like she was nuts "What's that? A board game or something."

McGonagall actually chuckled "I've never heard that one before." She then looked dead serious "No Mr Potter the Wizarding World is a society in which Witches and Wizards such as Hagrid and I live, work and go about our daily lives. Such as you and Miss Black will do in the coming future."

Harry and Jessica looked at each other "Excuse me?" said Jessica "What are you talking about. Magic… doesn't exist." She looked at Harry. They had both seen strange things happen that neither of them could explain. Jessica didn't entirely believe what she just said, and neither did Harry. They both new strange things happened around them. Strange things that could not be explained so readily.

"Are you sure about that Miss Black? Has anything ever happened around you and/or Mr Potter that couldn't be explained?"

"HAH!" yelled Jessica making everyone except Harry jump and making Hagrid lightly bump the ceiling.

"Ms McGonagall that's the story of our lives, Jessica's more than anyone." Said Harry

"From the age of one, when I was abandoned, to the age of six, when I met Harry, I went through fourteen different foster homes. Fourteen in the space of just under five years, all because strange things kept on happening and I was branded a problem child by social services. Mr and Mrs Regal were number fifteen."

McGonagall was beginning to understand "And things calmed down when you made friends with Harry here?"

"That doesn't prove there is magic involved, just that social services in this country are really bad." Said Harry

"You're right Mr Potter, if it's alright I would like to demonstrate some magic?"

Everyone nodded, and McGonagall turned into a cat, then everyone besides Hagrid gave a yelp.

McGonagall transformed back "That was magic." She said

Harry and Jessica were suddenly reminded of strange things that happened for no reason: a teacher's wig turning blue, Dudley's food disappearing from his plate when no one was looking or even around, Harry's hair refusing to be cut, people teasing them over their relationships suddenly and spontaneously loosing their voices.

"It seems tha' yer convinced!" said Hagrid

"Oh come now you're not convinced are you?" asked Selena

"Sorry Mrs Regal but I am." Said Jessica "It may seem a bit farfetched but…"

Selena sighed "I'm not entirely sure what the point of this is. So my foster daughter is a witch and her friend is a wizard. I'll admit it is quite a revelation, but what does this have to do with anything?"

"As we already mentioned Hagrid and I are from Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a school of magic, the only one in Britain and one of only three in Europe. We would like to offer both Harry and Jessica a place." Said McGonagall

"Hah there is no way the Dursley's would let me go." Said Harry

"If Harry doesn't go I don't go." Said Jessica

"Besides which my husband and I will not pay for Jessica to attend any private school."

"Mrs Regal?" McGonagall asked, to which Selena nodded "Hogwarts has no fees, it is a state school and the only one of its kind. Students do have to purchase equipment, materials, books and other items. But if you are unwilling to fund them there is a support fund. Although I highly doubt it will be necessary."

"What does it matter, if Harry's can't go I can't go?" said Jessica firmly

"You don't have to suffer for me Jess." Said Harry

"I'd suffer without you, so I'm staying." She said

"Jess'ca no one in there righ' mind wou' stop Harry from attendin' Hogwarts. Tha Dursley's have no say in tha' matter. James an' Lily put his name down when 'e was born. Only Harry can say if 'e doesn't want to go."

Jessica and Harry looked at each other. "So you were saying about money?" asked Harry

"I'll get to that in a minute Mr Potter but…" McGonagall looked a bit troubled "This is difficult but before we go any further we need to explain your history. About how your parents died and why you were sent away from the Wizarding World."

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Magic, while it is a wondrous thing, it can be used for some appalling purposes. A wand may be used to save a life or take a life. Up until about ten years ago the Wizarding World was locked in a dark war. One man did things with dark magic that are quite possibly more terrible than any other wizard in history. A great many Wizarding families were lost."

"Tha' Bones, the McKinnon's, the Prewett's along with…" Hagrid couldn't go on. It was obvious to Selena, Harry and Jessica that this was very difficult.

"This dark wizard, his name is one that our kind still do not like to say, although everyone recognises it."

"I don' like sayin' it meself." Said Hagrid

"And I have been trying to get over it for some time now but…" McGonagall shook herself and regained her stern composure "The Wizards name was: …Voldemort…" Hagrid flinched and McGonagall looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"That's a shit name." said Jessica suddenly

Everyone looked at her.

"What come on that name is so…"

"Jessica I agree but this really seems to bother the Professor and Hagrid." Said Harry

Jessica looked sheepish "Sorry."

"That's alright Miss Black." Said McGonagall "While I'm not sure I approve of your language… I do admire your stance. He-who-must-not… Voldemort. Was… is a dangerous person and should not be shown the respect of having his name regarded in such a manner."

"Is? You mean he's still out there killing…" asked Harry

"No Harry ye stopped 'im!" said Hagrid

"No I haven't this is the first I've heard of him." Said Harry adamantly

McGonagall's expression contorted into one of intense fury and Hagrid growled.

"Mr Potter what I'm about to tell you is not going to be easy for you. But you need to know. I should also tell you that your relatives know at least some of this and should have told you already, I am very angry that they didn't but that is beside the point." McGonagall took a deep breath "Voldemort… was gathering supporters during this war. He got significant ones too. A small number of families were… supportive… of his cause and many others joined out of fear or a desire for power. But some of us also stood against him. The Headmaster of Hogwarts and our colleague, Albus Dumbledore, is believed to be the only person… Voldemort… has ever feared."

Every time McGonagall said that name, Hagrid would flinch and she herself would shudder. However she was shuddering less as she spoke.

"Voldemort never dared attack Hogwarts and Professor Dumbledore was a key figure in the fight against him. Others, including Hagrid and myself fought alongside Dumbledore and others. Towards the end of the war, right after they left School, James and Lily, your parents, joined us."

McGonagall looked at Hagrid, even if Jessica wasn't related to Sirius Black they had decided it would be best to leave him out of the story, it would be bad enough telling them Harry's parents were murdered.

"They got married not long after leaving school and two years later they had you." Said McGonagall "But when you were one." Her voice was starting to croak so Hagrid took over.

"You-Know-Who had prob'ly considered 'em te close ter Dumbledore fer some time a' tha poin' and decided… He came ter yer home in Godric's 'ollow an'…"

"The Bastard killed them." Said McGonagall quite harshly all of a sudden, everyone including Hagrid looked at her in surprise "Should the two of you come to Hogwarts, you will not expect me to react like that again." Jessica and Harry nodded there head's in understanding that this would be a one-off "After… Voldemort… He turned his wand on you Harry."

Jessica suddenly tightened her grip on Harry.

"For reasons unknown his curse backfired on and took him down. There are many theories about what happened, most of them ludicrous. However something happened involving the two of you that night and as a result, in the Wizarding World you have been hailed as a hero. You are known as 'The Boy Who Lived'. Everyone in our world knows your name."

Harry shifted uncomfortably "I'm… I'm not sure how I feel about this!" He had just learnt all he knew about his parents was a lie, he had just learnt how they had died. They'd been murdered, and the one who killed them tried to kill him. He was shaking.

"Harry?" said Jessica she sat up and forcibly swapped there positions so that Harry was leaning into her "Selena do you mind if Harry stays here tonight, I think he could use some company?"

Selena sighed "Very well, I'll talk to David, after today I think we'll get a Chinese for tea."

Jessica smiled, she and Harry liked Chinese. "Professor the way you talk about Voldemort, is he still alive?"

McGonagall sighed "I acknowledge some people believe when he disappeared he died that night but…"

"It's a load o' codswallop." Said Hagrid "Don't reckon he had enough human te die."

"So the person that killed my parents and tried to kill me is still out there?" said Harry

"Yes." Acknowledge McGonagall

"And my Aunt and Uncle knew this?" Harry's eyes were beginning to water with betrayal.

"Yes, one of us will be having words with them shortly." Said McGonagall sternly.

"David should be back in a few minutes, would one of you mind waiting here until he gets back, I'd like some help in explaining all this to him?" said Selena

"Well at least one of us needs to go and confront Harry's relatives, this is completely unacceptable. A Car Crash!" said McGonagall

"Do ya want me ta do it?"

"No, if Lily's sister is there I want to confront her personally about this. Besides which Mr Regal will want a demonstration of magic, and I know how you love to do these little things." McGonagall smiled.

Hagrid suddenly looked really chuffed at the Professor's suggestion.

"Word of advice though, don't try transfiguration. With that wand…" she looked at his brolley and shook her head "Anyway as I mentioned earlier, Mr Potter you don't need to worry about money, it's normal for parents in the Wizarding World to set up trust funds for when their children turn eleven in order to pay for all of this. I assure you that you are well provided for."

"Really? Would there be enough to cover Jessica too…"

"…Harry no, your parents set that up for you."

"They wouldn't mind… right?" he asked McGonagall and Hagrid

"No Mr Potter they wouldn't, in fact your mother would be proud of you for suggesting it."

"There you see…" said Harry

"But it might not be necessary." Said McGonagall

The three of them looked at her again.

"Miss Black, it is obvious that Mrs Regal here is not your biological mother. What do you know of your real… biological parents?"

Jessica looked at McGonagall oddly "Not really a lot. Social services told me I was apparently abandoned by a man who might have been my father when I was one. The Police broke into his flat and found a birth certificate with my name on it. They said it was a badly made fake, but with no other indication as to what my name was they registered me as I am now: Jessica Marlene Black."

"Did the birth certificate have the names of your parents on it?" asked McGonagall

"Well it had my Dad's but the weird thing was that the mothers name was not filled in. The certificate was 'misplaced' by the police so I can't even tell you my Fathers name. I only know this much because social workers have been telling me for as long as I can remember."

McGonagall looked at Hagrid then turned to Jessica "Under the laws of our world there is an old law that allows for a parent to revoke the parental status of their spouse after death. If your father revoked your mothers status after birth then that would explain why the name didn't appear on your certificate."

"Wait you think I was born in the magical world?"

"It is possible Black is a very common name in both the Magical and Muggle Worlds."

"Muggle?" asked the children

"Non-magic folk." Said Hagrid, everyone who was previously ignorant nodded in understanding.

"So I could have come from this Black Family?" asked Jessica

Hagrid and McGonagall looked at each other.

"What?" asked Jessica shakily, she could tell something was wrong, Harry sat up and took the supportive position.

"The House of Black is known for two things." Said McGonagall, "The value of the purity of Wizarding Blood over that of non-magical and the most severe discrimination of those of non-magical blood in the Wizarding World. Though the House of Black stopped short of pledging complete support to… Voldemort… several notable Blacks joined him and ranked among the most… radical of his supporters."

Jessica felt horrified, her potential family supported the man who killed her boyfriends' parents.

"Miss Black even if you are related to such people you should not let that bother you. There have been numerous cases of members of that family acting against the radicalized ideology of the main body. The child of one of those members recently graduated from Hogwarts and has recently entered the Auror academy, and whilst Miss Tonks is a little… klutzy… she has a heart of gold and is a fine witch if ever there was one. Her Mother was cast out of the Black family for Marrying a Wizard of non-magical decent, a Muggleborn."

"Are there others?" asked Jessica, a little desperately

"None that are currently alive, but history is full of other examples. The point is. It is not who you're parents are that matter it is who you are that determines far more what sort person you will become."

"Tha sounds like somein' Professor Dumbledore'd say." Said Hagrid smiling

"As a matter of fact he said that to Andromeda after that little fight with Narcissa." McGonagall chuckled

"Are we missing something?" asked Selena

"Andromeda is Andromeda Tonks, Narcissa is her sister." Said McGonagall "This was just a little fight that led to Andromeda leaving the House of Black and Slytherin loosing the house cup."

"A lil' fight?" exclaimed Hagrid "Wouldn' call tha a lil' fight. Took Pomona near'y three years te regrow the conten's o' that greenhouse after tha fight. Bloody rouge spellfire set the thing up." Said Hagrid

Harry and Jessica didn't understand everything that was mentioned but they were sure they would in time.

"We have gotten off topic." Said McGonagall "Miss Black if you did have Wizarding Parents, it is possible that you have a trust vault in Gringotts. I can't promise anything, but it is possible, even if it isn't and your Foster family does not want to cover the finances then there is a fund that can help you."

"I can still help." Said Harry

"I know but…"

Harry silenced her by pecking her on the lips. Both of them giggled. McGonagall gave them a minute or before she started talking again.

"There is also something we need to admit to in regards to your name Miss Black, Mr Potter." The three of them looked at McGonagall "We didn't know there was a witch or wizard living in Surrey other than Mr Potter, much less living two minutes walk away."

"If you really run it takes just over 30 seconds." Said Harry smiling

McGonagall continued "We were shocked when we discovered you were living here. Even more so when we learnt your name. As you can imagine when we heard your name we…"

"Thought I might be a nutter from this house of nutters trying to kill Harry?" asked Jessica

"Well…" said McGonagall

Jessica laughed and Harry smiled "I may be a nutter Professor but I'm Harry's nutter and he's mine. At present I have no plans what so ever to kill him." She then put on an evil-like smile "And if anyone tries to kill Harry, god help them."

McGonagall was more sure than ever that this girl was a member of the House of Black, her general ability to make you shiver with a single smile was something that the three Black sisters were famous for. If Albus was right about Voldemort still being alive out there, Potter had already found himself a good ally.

"In any case Miss Black, you have to understand the Ministry of Magic passed a decree ruling that no Witch or Wizard would be allowed to settle in Little Whinging out of concern for Mr Potter's welfare."

"Wait are you going to evict me?" asked Jessica

"You'd better not." Warned Harry

"Of course we're not going to." Said McGonagall "We don't even technically have the right. You were raised outside of the Magical World when you settled here. Even with you re-entering the magical world, you've already settled here. We can't evict you unless we have proof that you are a threat to Mr Potter here, and while what the two of you may be engaging in an activity for the later years of your life, it is not categorized as threatening under any… rational legal system that I abide by."

Harry and Jessica giggled

"However we did not know whether you would be a threat or not so we…"

"You've been watching us?" asked Harry

"Yes."

"I thought I saw that cat before, you were in the play park this morning weren't you?" asked Jessica

"And I was under the kitchen window during lunch yes. I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven." Said Jessica, she and Harry were smiling reassuringly, "To be honest I can't really blame you after hearing about those Black's. I wonder if I'm really one of them?"

"There is a way to find out. When you go to Gringotts you can take a blood test to determine whether or not there is a vault in your name, it also produces a small family tree. It will tell you who your parents are."

"You mentioned Gringotts once already, what is it?" asked Harry

"It s'a bank!" said Hagrid "Run by Goblins."

"Goblins?" said the three of them.

"Yes goblins have there own society that is related to but distinctly separate from the Wizarding World. You'll understand more when you do History of Magic."

The front door opened and David Regal came in. "Selena I'm back. Hopefully I'll never have to go through a meeting like that again. The Shadow… hello?"

David was surprised to see McGonagall and Hagrid in the sitting room.

"I think this should be the time I confront Mr and Mrs Dursley." Said McGonagall "If you will take a seat Mr Regal my colleague Hagrid will explain what has been discussed. Mr Potter if you would kindly escort me to your Aunt and Uncle."

"Oh I think I'll come along too!" said Jessica

McGonagall regarded her for a moment "So long as Mr Potter doesn't mind?"

"What concerns me concern's Jessica, the reverse also holds true." Said Harry, he and Jessica took hands and just to finish and to shock Hagrid and McGonagall he smiled in a way reminiscent of James Potter "For better for worse."

"Harry, ye aware wha' that means?" asked Hagrid

But it was Jessica that answered "Oh Hagrid… that's a given." And with that they led Professor McGonagall out of the house while Hagrid explained things to David Regal.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

On route Harry and Jessica quickly gave McGonagall the highlights of their shared history.

"Then last Christmas, Christmas Eve that is. We got back late from Mass." Said Harry

"What is Mass?" asked McGonagall

"Horrible!" said Jessica "Anyway it had been snowing whilst we were out so my room was freezing. I went to the bathroom while Harry put on his jammies, when I got back, I too had changed into jammies, and Harry was sitting shivering on my bed. I went over to rub his shoulders."

"Then I noticed she was getting cold too so I rubbed her shoulders." Said Harry

"It turned into one of our more awkward Hugs then…"

"…I kissed her…"

"…and I kissed him back."

McGonagall smiled "I suppose people have asked you about being too young?"

"Yup!" said Jessica smiling

"I see."

"You got anything else to say?" asked Harry

"Nope. Your father probably fell for your mother the first time he saw her and they weren't much older than the two of you are now."

"You mean Harry's parents were childhood sweethearts as well?" asked Jessica

"I am unfamiliar with that term but Lily didn't reciprocate James feeling until they were 17."

"Wow he must have really liked her." Said Harry

"Yes, she was a bit slow to admit her own feelings but they were clearly visible to everyone who saw them, except themselves of course. There was actually a bet amongst the staff when they would officially get together. I won." She said the last part with such pride, Harry and Jessica laughed.

McGonagall didn't entirely understand why these two made her so cheerful, This Potter and Black reminded her of another Potter and Black, before the betrayal. One thing was certain. These two were going to be a weakness for her at school, and she wasn't sure she minded.

The three of them arrived at No. 4 Privet Drive. Harry opened the door. "Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, I have someone here to see you."

"What are you talking about boy?" came Petunia's voice

Then Vernon's voice came "Boy! What have I told you about bringing people to…"

"AHHH!" screamed Petunia, Dudley and Vernon for once in there life hurried from the kitchen to see what was going on.

"Well Petunia I see you remember me." Said McGonagall, her voice was very stern and laced with venom "I need to talk to both of you. Now."

Vernon realised her attire was probably that of the magical world and tried to put his foot down "We don't want freaks like you inside of our house. Go, stay away from us and the boy, he is not going to your freak school."

"Mr Dursley you can either invite me in to discuss this like civilized individuals or you can lock me out and I will magically amplify my voice and for the entire street to here. The choice is yours but know this: you are going to be listening to what I have to say one way or another. After talking with your nephew, whose name by the way is Harry, I am very angry, do really want to antagonise me further?" McGonagall brandished her wand. She may have been in her later years but there was no question, this witch was not to be messed with.

Seeing little choice Vernon allowed Harry to bring Jessica and McGonagall in. Once inside the three Dursley's, the wizard and the witches entered the lounge.

"What do you want?" Vernon demanded of McGonagall "I already told you the boy is not going!"

"Let us set that matter aside for now Mr Dursley for now I want to discuss why you told Mr Potter that his parents died in… A. Car. Crash?" the last three words were punctuated most venomously through McGonagall's Scottish accent, making the Dursley's all shiver with fear.

When none of them answered McGonagall continued "Alright then, why have neither of you told Harry that he will be attending Hogwarts this year, or for that matter that he is a wizard."

This brought Vernon's temper back "HE IS NOT GOING TO YOUR DAMN FREAK SCHOOL. I WILL NOT HAVE ONE OF YOUR LOT UNDER MY ROOF. NOW GET OU…" Vernon suddenly found that he couldn't speak, McGonagall had placed a silencing charm on him.

"Now you listen to me very carefully. Dursley!" again the last word was pronounced with such Scottish Venom. "The decision to enrol Harry in Hogwarts was made when he was born, by your wife's sister and her husband, Harry's parents. The only person here who can say Harry cannot go to Hogwarts is Harry himself. This much was made clear in the letter Dumbledore left for you and your wife. You made an agreed to the conditions set out in the letter. You cannot change it now just because of your small minded prejudice. Now I'm going to ask this again, why have neither of you told Harry the truth about his past?"

She removed the silencing charm but Vernon still did not speak. His pale and sweating with fear.

It was Petunia who answered "You freaks left him with us, what were we suppose to tell him."

"How about the truth?" said Harry all of a sudden, his eyes were moist "That they were murdered, that I'm a Wizard, that I can accidentally make my hair grow back, or that I can turn a teachers wig blue, that there is a reason strange things happen around me. That… that…" Harry couldn't go on without breaking down.

Jessica took his hand and rubbed his back "For the record I'm also a witch and I'll be taking Harry to school with me and I'm not gonna let you stop him."

The Dursley's all looked at her and saw the look in her eyes, the evil smile of the Black girl was bad, but that was nothing compared to what she had now. There was no smile, her mouth was as straight as needle and her eyes lacked the fire of passion that normally went with the smile. If her eyes did hold a fire with this new expression it was of a cold fire. A very cold fire. From the moment he met her Vernon knew he hated Jessica Black. But the fire in her eyes made the insides of the Dursley's freeze in the deepest part of there souls. They were convinced that Jessica was a witch.

"I always knew you had difficulties getting on with Lily after she left for Hogwarts, but I didn't know you would be so pathetic as to hold a grudge against her son ten years after she died."

"Do not call my wife pathetic." Vernon's temper started a small resurgence

"And. You." Punctuated McGonagall "You have never had any interaction with the Wizarding World, why are you so prejudiced against something you have never interacted with? Your wives excuse, as pathetic as it is, is still an excuse what has the Wizarding World ever done to deserve your displeasure?"

Vernon cowardly shrank back.

"Professor since you're obviously going to be a while perhaps I should take Harry to get his stuff together." She turned to face the Dursley's "He's staying at mine tonight."

McGonagall looked at Harry, he was clearly hurt by his relatives, and tears were leaking out of his eyes and he was shaking with a mixture of grief and anger.

"Alright, on you go." She said calmly

Harry nodded and allowed Jessica to guide him upstairs. He didn't need to take much, just a change of clothes and a toothbrush but that was not why Jessica took him upstairs.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

When Harry got to his room, his knees gave way and he cried. Jessica shut the door and put her arms around him. There were no words exchanged. That was never the intention.

Harry had just learnt how his parents had died. Harry had just learnt that his relatives not only abused him. Harry had learnt that they had lied to him. From what he could tell, they were not the least bit apologetic.

Harry knew that he had to cry. Jessica knew that he had to. She would not stop him, because he needed to do this, but she would comfort him, that was one thing she could do for the boy she loved.

Jessica forced Harry to stand and had him sit down on the bed, then she sat next to him. Harry placed his head in his hands. Jessica continued her comfort, she pulled his body into a hug: her arms around his chest, her hands rubbing his back, her cheek rested against his head.

Both of them could here McGonagall challenge the Dursley's over lying to Harry. The shouts were rather incomprehensible from the bedroom but the general feeling was that McGonagall was in some way hurt by there actions.

Jessica pulled Harry so that his head was lying on her lap, whilst also guiding his legs onto the bed to make him more comfortable. Harry continued to sniff and tears continued to leak out his eyes. Jessica knew right then and there that she would never forgive the Dursley's, though to be honest she probably wouldn't have even if none of this ever happened.

After several minutes of Harry, letting his grief out and Jessica playing with his hair, he calmed down. His clothes and toothbrush were collected they made there way down stairs.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"If things were up to me Harry Potter would be removed from your care, this instant, unfortunately the protection he receives from his mothers sacrifice requires he lives with a blood relative of his mothers. Like it or not Harry needs to stay here. But be warned from now on when is staying here myself or one of my colleagues will make regular visits to ensure that he is treated with respect."

"You can't do that you have not the right." Screamed Petunia

"I have every right. If Hogwarts suspects one of its students is at risk they have the right to intervene."

"That's great and all Professor but what is this protection?" asked Jessica from the doorway, Harry's eye were still a little red and he had clearly cried himself out, but Jessica was speaking for both of them.

McGonagall sighed and looked at Harry "There are powerful protective wards across this area. They are based on your Mothers sacrifice Harry, I don't know the finer details but Professor Dumbledore said that the wards were based on your Mothers blood and as a result you have to live with a blood relative of your mothers. Unfortunately the only one left is your Aunt here."

Harry frowned

"From now on, while you are staying under this roof, regular visits will be made by myself and my colleagues. That I can assure you."

Harry Nodded and mumbled "thanks!"

"Thank you Professor." Said Jessica as well

"Now let's see how Hagrid is fairing with your father."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Jessica led McGonagall and Harry back into her house.

"Ah Jessica!" Said David "this… Gentleman? Has given us a demonstration of his well…"

Harry and Jessica noticed that the lounge was redecorated. The formerly peach coloured walls were now covered in splodges of purple, green and pink.

"Hagrid!" sighed McGonagall she took out her wand and undid the colour failure.

"Well that's a relief." Said Selena "No offence Mr Hagrid."

"Nun taken Mrs Regal, I'm no' te good at 'em charms as ye can see." Hagrid chuckled

Selena allowed herself a small smile but David's expression was… Neutral.

"Jessica!" he began "You do realize you are not much use to me all the way up in a Scottish Boarding School? I'm not sure I can let you go. The election is next year."

"Mr Regal…" began McGonagall her temper rising.

"It's alright Professor I'll handle this." Said Jessica who turned to her foster father, Harry winked at Professor McGonagall. "I'm sure we can make this mutually beneficial." She said "The election is in April next year, will there be Easter Holidays?" she asked McGonagall

"Yes, they are one month long: from the last week in March until the start of the last week in April. Students have the option of going home for those holidays however most choose to stay and make use of the library as Exam's approach." She answered, not entirely sure what Jessica was doing. Harry on the other hand saw what was happening having seen it before. Jessica was negotiating what she wanted out of her father.

"Well I'm sure I can takes some books home this one time, after all I have to support my Daddy at such a critical stage in his career." She smiled

"Well be that as it may…" said David "How am I suppose to tell people I've carted my daughter off to a boarding school in Scotland."

"Well!" said Jessica thinking on her feet "You can tell everyone I'm going to a prestigious high-class… no not class people frown on that now… a High-Quality education establishment… That I won a Scholarship and that, as you want what is best for your dearly beloved daughter, you're letting me spread my wings."

David thought for a moment "That could work, but it's risky. How do I prove that you've gone to a 'High-Quality' school, some people could merely argue that I'm bored of you and shifting you out of my way."

"If I may?" said Professor McGonagall, understanding the relation ship Jessica had with her foster family. "For Muggleborn families we quite often hand out documents as proof to Muggle authorities. We could give you some documents saying that Jessica won her Scholarship say… two weeks ago? And we can provide you with a pair of certificates one of which you can pin up in your home and one in your office. Though it will not be called Hogwarts, the name is a secret not to be shared with any other Muggles you know. That goes for the rest of this story to."

"But surely someone must know about your people?" said Selena "You mentioned having your own government. Some… Muggles… must know?"

"The only Muggles that ever really get told are the immediate family members of Witches and Wizard. The only other individual who knows is your Muggle Prime Minister."

"John knows?" blurted out David

"Who?" asked Hagrid and McGonagall

"He's the PM." Said Jessica "Bit of a dodgy bloke if you ask me."

"Jessica." Said Selena warningly

"Alright Jessica you can go, providing I get this documentation and providing you come back for Easter, the election is on April 9th."

"Whoooo!" shouted Jessica

"Well now that that's settled." Said McGonagall "If it's alright I would like Hagrid and I to take both Harry and Jessica shopping tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'm free tomorrow." Said David, everyone looked at him in surprise. "What, there is no way I am missing out on this, come on Selena you must admit you're curious. Can we drive Harry and Jessica to this shopping area and meet you?"

McGonagall looked surprised "Yes the entrance is a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. It has charms so Muggles have a hard time noticing it but Hagrid and I can lead you through. The Pub is on Charing Cross Road we'll meet you there at 10am?"

"Suites me." said David "I'd imagine Mr Hagrid here will be easy enough to spot."

* * *

><p>By the way when you review would you mind suggesting potential people for Ginny to be paired with, I feel really bad about taking away her Harry so I wanna put her in a nice relationship.<p>

Note I am not pairing her with any of the following: Neville Longbottom (he's taken), Viktor Krum (i can't stand him), Michael Corner (she was just with him because she couldn't have Harry), Dean Thomas (see Michael), any member of Slytherin House (in my stories i hate them), Zacharias Smith (honestly if i have to explain this then you need to reread the canon).

I realise this doesn't leave a lot of the Hogwarts Population but I want her to be happy, and i don't want to create another OC. please leave suggestions when you comment.

Ta. Oracle of the Phoenix!


	4. The First Steps

Sorry I know I said I'd have this in by the 2nd but I found myself unable to type it for some reason. I will be making similar excuses when I update My Brother. Good news is that I managed to get Golden Trio and Red Orb updated on my Birthday so feel free to read those if you like.

Now for Ginny a lot of you have reviewed leaving suggestions as to who should be. Thankfully you all seem to have taken my words to heart and no one suggested Draco Malfoy, Honestly the idea of that particular pairing is sickening. But I would ask that any other suggestions, and I hoe they come, suggest guys. I've nothing against homosexuality but I refuse to believe that Harry is the only thing keeping Ginny in the closet. So please suggest a guy she can go with. Seamus Finnegan has featured a lot in my reviews, with strong opinions for and against. Please leave more suggestions as you review. Also please review my story, I want to know how I'm getting on. Don't be afraid to leave long review either, they most excite me.

Anyway the moment that at least 2 of my reviewers have been waiting for. Jessica's Mum. She is identified in this chapter. Sorry for the wait.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>: The First Steps

After helping to clear up after a Chinese takeout, Harry and Jessica retired to the latter's bedroom so they could go over the day's events.

"Wow!" said Harry

"Wow!" said Jessica. She sighed "Harry we need to talk about this."

"I know." But he didn't expand.

"Well… um?" Jessica didn't know how to approach this.

"I don't know how to talk about this."

"Well let's cover the basics, always a good thing to do when you have no clue?" Jessica wasn't sure what she was spurting out of her mouth, but they both understood.

"Right… Ok simple things to address first… My parents were murdered." Started Harry "I'm not entirely sure…"

"Well let's start with what you are sure of." Said Jessica "I mean, despite believing the lie about how they… how they died, do you really think differently about them?"

"I… I?" Harry stopped "I'm not really sure I ever did believe the lie."

"You didn't?"

"No." He took another deep breath "But the thing is I didn't just learn how they died, I learnt my mum would have been proud of me for offering to pay for your school supplies."

"You learnt that your parents were truly great people and not drunks behind the wheel of a car. You learnt that they really did love you." Said Jessica

Harry nodded. "I guess I feel happy. I finally know something about them, I guess I also finally know that my relatives are…"

"Bastards?" input Jessica

Harry smiled "I'll settle for that."

Jessica smiled, out of the two of them she was really the only one who swore. There last teacher said that she must have had a fowl-mouthed father. Jessica wondered if that was true. Harry had always had a heart of gold, nerves of steel too, but his heart was definitely golden.

"Harry they were always bastards, this just takes the cake."

"Jessica." Said Harry

"I'm sorry. I guess I really swear too much for a ten-year-old."

"A little but you are right about them, I can't believe they would lie about my parents. I mean…" Harry put his head in his hands.

"It was pretty low even for them." Said Jessica sitting next to him, wrapping her arms around his frame.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to… like or even respect them… that kinda bothers me."

"That much I expected Harry. I've felt that way since I learnt about your cupboard." Jessica took a deep breath "Remember this if anything. You haven't done anything wrong, if anyone says otherwise, they're a cu… Idiot" she amended.

Harry took his head out of his hands then pulled his arms around Jessica. "So what else do we need to talk about?"

Jessica smiled at Harry "Well how about you being famous in the Wizarding World? From the sounds of things defeating this Voldemort is a big deal, I don't know how that makes you feel."

"To be honest I can't really believe I'm famous for anything that McGonagall suggested. I don't know what things will be like tomorrow when we enter and someone mentions me as Harry Potter." Said Harry

"Now that I think about it a fair few people have over the years have randomly approached us and shook your hand. Maybe those were magical people, especially since they seemed to disappear not long after showing up." Said Jessica

"I never thought about that… you could be right."

"Whatever happens tomorrow we'll face it together. Magic or not." Said Jessica with determination.

Harry saw that she wasn't just talking about his issues "How're you holding up, considering who your parents might be?"

"To be honest I'm just wondering what happened all those years ago. If I am of magical decent then why…" she trailed off.

"Why does no one in the Magical World know about you?" finished Harry

"Uh huh." Said Jessica "I do wonder if… I mean no muggle saw my father die, I wonder if he's still out there… I mean did he just abandon me, or is he just dead?"

"Well if he did abandon you then he'd better be dead otherwise I'll kill him." Said Harry

Jessica smiled "Thanks Harry, I've always wondered about my parents, but I won't worry too much about it now, we'll wait until tomorrow. Right now I want to worry about you."

"You don't need to worry about me." Said Harry

"Yes I do Harry. We're a couple now we are suppose to worry about each others troubles, though we both would have done that before we kissed, I know you Harry. I know that you're going to be thinking about your parents all night. Unless I make you go to sleep, you're a terrible one for brooding and you've never had something this big to brood over."

Harry looked down, he couldn't deny it, he was probably going to be unable to sleep.

"Exactly Harry now go brush your teeth and then get to bed!" she said in a bossy mother-like voice.

Harry giggled a little "Alright! I love you." He said the last bit softly.

"I love you too, but I'm still not letting you brood." Said Jessica smiling

After Harry used the bathroom Jessica forced him to lie on the camp bed and made a point of tucking him in, earning a few giggles from the pair. But when she got back from her own trip and went over to inspect him, Harry's eyes were closed and he was lightly snoozing.

Jessica smiled "_Sleep well Harry, from now on nothing will ever be the same again. I don't know if that's a bad thing but I swear to you. From the Bottom of my Heart. We will go together into this new world and face whatever it holds together._" She thought. "I love you Harry!" she whispered lightly, then went to bed herself.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Meanwhile at Hogwarts.

"We've met them Albus." Said Professor McGonagall "It seems that not only do Mr Potter and Miss Black know each other but…"

"…So Mr Potter shall have a familiar friend around at Hogwarts with." Said Dumbledore "I trust she is no danger then?"

"No bu…" stated Hagrid

"But?" asked Dumbledore

"It seems that Miss Black is… more than friends with Mr Potter… When he met her in the park they ran up to each other and kissed."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled "Really? They seem close?"

"Very." Said McGonagall "they claim to have plans to marry each other when they grow up."

"That is good, I must admit I had reservations about whether Harry would be happy in Little Whinging."

Hagrid and McGonagall formed dark looks that cause the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes to die out.

"I'm afraid Harry and Jessica are not very happy." Said McGonagall "There is nothing we can do about there situation now but…" McGonagall took a deep sigh "It seems Harry's Aunt and Uncle told him nothing except one or two lies regarding his parents."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed "Go on."

"When I asked him about his parents, Mr Potter told me that they died in a car crash and that that was what gave him his scar." McGonagall then went on to explain how she had spoken to the Dursley's, that Harry had been so hurt by what happened, that McGonagall was now going to organize regular home visits to Privet Drive while Harry lived there. "When Mr Potter confronted his aunt regarding the lies he was really hurt, Miss Black comforted him. I am perfectly sure that both Harry and Jessica are genuinely in love. I am sure that she is of no danger to him, and will make a great friend in the Wizarding World."

Dumbledore's twinkle emerged slightly at the reassurance that Harry someone close to him. "I take it young Miss Black is Muggleborn and not related to any of Lord Voldemort's associates then?"

Hagrid jumped at the name, and McGonagall shivered ever so slightly, yes she was getting better but still.

"We don't know." Said McGonagall, and the little twinkle died again. "Neither does she. Jessica is an orphan living with foster parents. She has very little knowledge of her parents but… I am inclined to think they were of our world."

Dumbledore's eyes focused more intently on his deputy. "I see."

McGonagall then explained about Jessica's birth certificate.

"Yes from the sounds of things young Miss Black is most likely born of magical parents." Said Dumbledore "Even if she turns out to be a member of the Black family, from what you've told me she is of no danger to Mr Potter, of course it is unlikely she is a member of the House of Black, they are very unlikely to have missed a child and allowed her to go through foster care, much less non-magical foster care."

"I'm not sure I agree Albus." Said McGonagall "I spent much of the day observing Miss Black and… Certain characteristics: the way she walks, the way she smiles, her… I suppose for a lack of a better term… her essence of beauty. She reminds me a lot of the female members of the House of Black. Particularly the three Black sisters."

"You could be right Minerva…" said Dumbledore "But, I am still sceptical. I take it tomorrow you are taking them to Diagon Alley?"

"Yes we've both decided to go. Miss Black also plans on getting Gringotts to determine if she has any magical ancestry."

"Very well Minerva. I wish you well. Perhaps I shall also drop in and visit Mr and Mrs Dursley before term starts. I think this situation calls for just that." His eyes darkened.

Minerva and Hagrid continued reporting to Professor Dumbledore until late into the night. At the end of their discussions Dumbledore gave Hagrid a letter and some instructions.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The following day Harry, Jessica and the Regals arrived in Charring Cross road, parked and then easily found Hagrid and McGonagall, or at least Hagrid, standing outside a black looking pub.

"So where is this magical boulevard you mentioned?" asked David "I assume that we're not shopping in Charring Cross Road?"

"You are quite correct Mr Regal." Said McGonagall "The entrance is through this pub."

David and Selena squinted. Sure enough they could just make out a black coloured pub with "The Leakey Cauldron" written above the door and the blackened out windows.

"Why is it so hard to see?" asked Selena

"Muggle repellin' charms." Said Hagrid "It's te keep our worl' secret."

"If you didn't know about this place already you wouldn't even contemplate trying to enter." Said McGonagall "If each of you will take one of our arms we'll guide you in."

Rather awkwardly David took one of Hagrid's arms and Selena took McGonagall's, and the group entered the pub, Harry and Jessica holding hands.

"Ah Hagrid." Said Tom the toothless barman "Usual I presume?"

"Not today Tom!" said McGonagall "We're on Hogwarts business!"

"Yah, Harry an' Jess'ca here need thar school supplies" said Hagrid clapping his hands on Harry and Jessica's shoulders.

But not many people looked at Jessica "Bless my soul… not…" Tom peered close to Harry. Harry and Jessica looked at each other then at Tom.

"It is… Harry Potter."

Suddenly the whole pub was quite and turned to look at Harry. Harry suddenly felt a desire to be smaller, which was saying something. Jessica placed a protective arm around him and began eyeing the crowds. At her look a fair few averted their gaze. But some of the more brave and/or stupid approached and tried to shake Harry's hand, only to find Jessica wouldn't let it go. Whenever someone tried to approach Harry, she would move directly in between them. It soon became apparent that this girl was his protector. Some of the adults thought it was cute that two nearly 11-year-olds seemed to think they were in love. What they didn't know of course was that Harry and Jessica were in love.

McGonagall saw how uncomfortable Harry was and ushered everyone through the back.

"Hagrid you should not have done that!" she said sternly

"Don't worry Professor its fine." Said Harry he was feeling better now he wasn't being surrounded by all these strange people.

Jessica wanted to say it was not fine, but Harry didn't like people thinking he was weak. True Jessica would protect him, but she seriously doubted he would ever let anyone else protect him. Besides which Jessica was his partner, one day she would be his wife, it was his job to protect her and her job to protect him. That was after all the most basic law of the universe.

Putting Harry's uncomfortably aside David asked "Are you sure this is the right place, this is just a dead end with a few bins.

McGonagall smiled "Mr Regal I assure you this is not a dead end." She took out her wand and tapped the magical brick.

After the wall had wound itself aside the Regals, Harry and Jessica were treated to the sight of Diagon Alley.

"This is so…" said Jessica

"Wow!" said Harry

Yes, it was definitely "wow" no one could think of anything else to say except Hagrid "Harry, Jess'ca. Welcome te Diagon Alley!"

McGonagall smiled at Hagrid, then at the other four.

They made their way past the shops and straight towards the end of the alley.

"We'd bes' head te Gringotts firs'" said Hagrid "I'm sure ya wanna see if ye have any connection te this worl' Jessica!"

Jessica suddenly looked nervous. The truth that had been denied her for nearly 10 years. Who were her parents? Would she really find out? Would it mean anything? Would she really find the answers to these questions?

Like she comforted him in the Pub, Harry put an arm around Jessica to keep her calm. She gave him a small smile. At least she had Harry by her side.

Entering the bank was another eye opener. The entire building was swarming with what David Regal assumed were geriatric dwarfs.

Seeing their confusion McGonagall enlightened them "These are Goblins. They run the bank. They are highly intelligent and they are also highly protective, in more ways than one. Its best not to get on their bad side, try not to be impolite or disrespectful."

The four of them nodded.

McGonagall approached a teller "Excuse me?"

The teller acknowledged McGonagall's existence with a slight glance.

"We have several matters to attend to today. Mr Harry Potter will need to make a withdrawal and we would like to check whether Gringotts has any information on this young lady. There is also one other matter. Can we have a private booth." Said McGonagall.

The Goblin looked over the party, he stared intently at the two nearly-11-year-olds. "Very well please wait a few moments while I find someone who is available.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

After a few minutes they were brought into a small room along with a Goblin, who took his place behind a desk whilst everyone else took seats facing him.

"My name is Griphook. What can I do for you?"

"Miss Black here is an orphan raised by Mr and Mrs Regal here. She is a witch but we are unsure of her origins." Said McGonagall

"I only just found out that my name is real." Said Jessica "My birth certificate didn't hold a lot of information and it looked fake. On top of that the police lost it so I don't even have the information that holds."

The Goblin nodded.

"We wish to find out if Jessica has any entitlements in Gringotts. Also whether Gringotts has any information on her." Said McGonagall "Also given her surname. We would like to ensure that anything mentioned here is held in confidence."

Griphook nodded in understanding "Do not worry we are experts in discretion."

"Thank you!" said Jessica

The Goblin smiled "I can give you two types of tests that should help answer any questions you may have." He took two pieces of parchment out and placed them on the table. One had a golden crest on the top and the other a red crest. Indicating the gold one first "This will allow us to determine what holdings if any in Gringotts you hold entitlements to and the status of those entitlements. This…" he indicated the red crest "…is an ancestry test. It shall produce a small family tree naming you, your parents and any siblings you have and their birth… and death dates."

Everyone looked at the last piece of parchment, could this really answer the question of Jessica's past?

"The first test is instant, the second test I'm afraid requires more magic and will not show results for 4 to 5 hours." Said Griphook "Each test require one drop of blood, and each costs 2 sickles."

"Sickle?" asked Harry

"In the Wizarding World Mr Potter we have our own currency: 29 Knuts to the Sickle, 17 Sickles to the Galleon." Said McGonagall

"Gringotts also accept Muggle money and the two can be exchanged." Said Griphook "One Galleon is equal to five pounds Sterling. Therefore 4 sickles will be worth £1.16."

"Well you can take that out of my account." Said Harry

Jessica looked at him "Only if I don't have one."

Harry looked at her "Yeah all right." he said reluctantly.

Matter of payment taken care of Jessica offered up a finger to be pricked. Griphook provided a swab doused in murtlap essence which caused the small cut to vanish in an instant.

The blood drops were administered to both parchments. The Gold parchment lit up:

_Account Holder: Jessica Marlene Black D.O.B: 05.08.1980_

_Entitlement:_

_Vault 688, status: class 2– unrestricted sole access (key yet to be presented)_

_Vault F01, status: sealed – unrestricted access as heiress – conditional from 05.08.1997_

"Hey it says here I have two vaults?" said Jessica excitedly she handed the parchment back to Griphook who suddenly dropped it.

"Oh my! I must admit I wasn't expecting that." He said

Everyone looked at him "Is som'in wrong?" asked Hagrid

"I wouldn't necessarily say that." Said Griphook, picking the slip back up "Vault 688 is identical to Mr Potter's vault, in fact it's right next door to it. Both are class 2 status and both were set up around the times of your births, which were around the same time hence their close proximity."

"What is class 2 status?" asked Selena

"Child trust vaults can have two categories, although when they are set up they are all Class 1." Everyone looked confused, except Hagrid and McGonagall who as staff at Hogwarts were familiar with this sort of thing "When a parent or Guardian sets up a Child trust fund it is for that child to use once they are of school age. Under the ideal circumstances the child would ordinarily grow up with their parents and then have quite substantial pocket money from then onwards. These vaults are all of class 1 status. However when a child's parents are unable to care for them for whatever reason, as an insurance policy, the vault get's updated to class 2 status. Under the class 2 status the child is given distinctly more gold, so that their guardian does not have to pay for their school supplies. This is the status of both Mr Potter and Miss Black's vaults, as neither of you are in the custody of your parents your status has been updated to class 2."

"Well I guess I can buy my own school things, but what exactly isn't necessarily wrong? Is it the other vault?" asked Jessica

"Yes Miss Black it would seem that you are the heiress of Vault F01." Said Griphook, McGonagall gasped and Hagrid's big black eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" asked McGonagall "Isn't that…"

"The oldest Vault in Gringotts?" said Griphook "Yes it is. It would appear that Miss Black upon reaching the age of adulthood will become head of the House of Black."

Jessica's eye bulged "Isn't that the family of murder's and psychopaths that supported the guy that killed Harry's parents?"

Griphook regard Jessica "Yes Miss Black it is. Members of that family were also responsible for murdering a number of goblins to. I must admit I am surprised to find that the heir is you. The Black family vault was frozen upon the death of Lady Walburga Black. The rules of the House of Black dictate who the Head of the House is so Gringotts cannot be sure how you ended up as the heiress. However we can guess."

Jessica looked up and motioned for him to continue.

"It is likely after Walburga and her husband died, one of their sons was to become head of the family. One of those sons one is dead and the other is in prison for crimes committed in the war."

McGonagall coughed.

Griphook understanding her hidden signal continued without specifying "It is likely that you are the daughter of one of those sons and as neither of them are in a position to care for you or to assume the family title, you are considered to be the next Head of the House once you reach the age of 17. However the house of Black was at one point the largest house in the Wizarding World, all the males bar the one in prison died out during the war but you could be descended from one of them, or you could be the child of one of the unmarried female members dead or incapacitated. As I said these are all just guesses. With any luck your ancestry test should contain some answers for you."

Jessica nodded "So has Harry bagged himself a rich girl?" she asked the Goblin, Harry smiled and the adults bar Hagrid rolled their eyes.

Griphook chuckled "He has. However I should point out that Mr Potter is also heir to Vault F06"

"I am?" asked Harry

Griphook frowned "Were you not aware of this fact Mr Potter?"

"Nope. I only found out I was a wizard Yesterday." Harry said, his eyes darkening.

"That is quite unexpected. Well as the heir to the House of Potter you yourself will be entitled full access to the Potter Vault upon reaching the age of 17."

"How much money is in these vaults?" asked David

Griphook looked to Harry and Jessica who nodded their approval. He then typed some information into a typewriter. Then of its own accord the typewriter magically began printing information onto a slip of paper. Griphook repeated this process another three times until Both Harry and Jessica had a slip for each of their accounts.

There eyes widened at the amount in their trust vaults.

"£5 to the Galleon you say?" checked Jessica

"Yes that is correct Miss Black." Said Griphook

"Then this is really generous or school supplies cost a fortune." Said Harry

Griphook smiled "I would say a bit of both, you should have more than enough to purchase your collective supplies over the next 7 years. The rest is yours to spend as you wish."

Jessica then looked at her family vault "Holy mother of… is this real?" Harry and Jessica exchanged slips: the trust vaults held exactly the same amount of gold, standard class 2 amount they assumed. Jessica's family vault had more gold than Harry's but not by much. It seems that both of them were from very rich families.

"Thank you for this Griphook." Said Jessica "This ancestry slip will take a few hours right?"

"Yes Miss Black. It will likely show up around 3pm. I assume you have shopping to do… it should be ready by then. Would the two of you like to visit your vaults now?"

"I think so, Harry?" asked Jessica

"Yeah I think that's everything."

"Oh I fergot!" said Hagrid, he took out an envelope "Professor Dumbledore wanted me to collect the you-know-what in vault 713." He handed Griphook the letter.

Griphook scanned the contents of the letter marked top secret and said "Very well! We shall deal with this whilst Miss Black and Mr Potter are going through their vaults." He then reached into his desk and pulled out a key. He placed the key on top of the typewriter then 'typed 688'. The key glowed for 2 seconds before dying down. "Miss Black, this is your key, from now on you'll need it to access your vault. Mr Potter do you have your Key?"

"O' wai'ta minute I Got it 'ere somewhere!" said Hagrid.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

After marvelling at the state of their vaults and paying Griphook the required 4 sickles for the parchments, Harry, Jessica, the Regals, Hagrid and McGonagall underwent the task of shopping. Hagrid felt a little sick from having ridden the vault carts and left for the Leaky to have a pick-me-up, Jessica thought that they were brilliant and Harry had found a certain fascination in them, but it appeared that absolutely none of the adults agreed with them. First stop was the robe shop, where they would buy there uniforms.

"Hogwarts is it?" said the assistant "Come on through are you two together?"

"Yes mam!" said Harry

"Well come through the back here, there is a young boy also being fitted."

As the passed through the back, McGonagall and the Regals followed through.

Harry had just made out a blond boy standing on a stool getting fitted for robes when Jessica suddenly asked "By the way, while we're here do you sell any Muggle clothes?"

The Blond boy looked at Jessica and scoffed "Muggle Clothes, I think I'd rather go naked!"

Jessica looked over at the boy "That may be, but some of us actually have some dignity."

The blond boy snarled "You're a child of a Muggle aren't you?"

"Who our parents are, is none of your business, don't you dare speak to Jessica like that." Said Harry all of a sudden hostile, no one messes with his girl.

"Urgh a pair of Mudbloods. That's disgusting." Said the blond boy

Suddenly the woman who had been fitting him stopped and said "If you are so disgusted by their presence then you may leave and not come back. We don't approve of that language here. Go on."

The boy glared at the fitter and stormed off.

"I apologise for his behaviour." Said the lady "Some people sadly still hold prejudice against muggleborns."

"That's alright." Said Harry "Although I should point out my parents were magical."

"I don't know about mine." Said Jessica "I'm an orphan, we both are, but I suppose we're both as good as muggleborn, we were both raised by foster parents, these are mine here."

David and Selena awkwardly smiled in greeting, they were in a strange and different world that was for sure.

"Ah but I suppose you're just discovering the magical world for the first time?" Both Harry and Jessica nodded "Some of the older Wizarding families can be a little… prejudiced against muggleborns." Said the lady sadly.

"That word the boy used is a particularly fowl term." Continued McGonagall. "It refers to the blood of a muggleborn as 'dirty', he is lucky he is not in Hogwarts just now or I would have assigned him detention."

"Well to answer your question young lady, we do sell some Muggle clothing. What is it you're looking to wear exactly?" said the lady

"Not for me mam. Him!" said Jessica pointing at Harry

"What? Jessica, I don't need new clothes."

"Yes you do, you've never had anything that wasn't already worn by someone else." She said sternly, while the adults watched amusingly.

After a little time both Harry and Jessica had the required 3 seta of robes and additionally Harry had allowed Jessica to buy him some clothes, in exchange for allowing him to buy her some as well. When they were ready to go, Harry was wearing jeans and red shirt and Jessica was dressed in a red and yellow striped knee length dress.

"That dress looks nice on you." Said Harry

"Thanks Harry, you look nice to." She kissed him causing the shopkeeper to look amused.

"Ah there is Hagrid!" said McGonagall from the door of the shop she spoke to him "Hagrid could you take these two shopping, there was a boy here I believe is Lucius' son. He was kicking up a fuss I would like to stay behind in case he comes back with his father."

"Understood! Come on Harry Jess'ca lets ge' ye yer trunks."

As the approached the relevant shop Jessica asked "Why does Professor McGonagall want to stay behind?"

"I take it ya met someone not so nice?" asked Hagrid

"Yeah, he called us 'a pair of Mudbloods' and the shopkeeper kicked him out." Said Harry

Hagrid's eyes darkened.

"We didn't bother to correct him." Said Jessica "Though the way I see it we're as good as muggleborn."

"Well if tha kids from tha family I think 'e's from then his father migh' be round to cause tha shopkeeper some hassle for opposing there views. Professor McGonagall is prob'ly staying behin' te stop 'im before he start's."

The five of them entered the trunk shop and bought Harry and Jessica one each which they promptly dropped there newly bought clothing in. Following a trip to the apothecary they went to the book shop where in addition to the school list they bought some books that they could read together between now and the time they got to Hogwarts. They met up with Professor McGonagall outside the Potages cauldron shop where after a little game of Tetris they managed to fit the devices inside by placing their potions ingredients and the Standard Book of Spells inside the cauldrons.

"Everything ok Professor?" asked Harry

"Yes! I had to exchange some words with that boys' father. He assured me that this was not typical behaviour and that his son would be disciplined." It was clear from her facial expression that she didn't hold much faith.

"Well Harry, Jess'ca. I think yer both due a birthday present..." said Hagrid

"You don't have to…" said Harry

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Jessica wanted to get a cat, but David and Selena refused point blank to allow it, or any other pet arguing that since Harry would be around all the time, and that she didn't need a pet as well. So Hagrid, trying to avoid a conflict, settled for buying her first pair of earrings at a jeweller nearby. Not to be outdone, Harry decided to buy her a necklace. In turn she also bought him one. However they both fell in love almost immediately with Harry's new snowy white owl.

But now it was time for the most eagerly anticipated part of the trip. The wand!

The party entered the wand shop of Diagon Alley: Ollivanders. At first there appeared to be no one around then…

"Hello!"

They all jumped.

"Garrick I told you not to do that." Scolded McGonagall

Garrick Ollivander however paid her no mind "I wondered when I would be meeting you Mr Potter. It seems only yesterday your mother and father were in here buying there first wands. Your mothers' was willow, ten and a quarter inches long, unicorn hair, swishy. Your father on the other hand preferred a mahogany wand, eleven inches, phoenix tail feather, pliable."

"You can remember Harry's Mum and Dad's wands?" asked Jessica in amazement.

Ollivander turned to the girl that asked the question "Why yes! I remember every wand I sold. If your parents were a Witch and Wizard then I can tell you yours Miss?"

"Black. Jessica Black. I'm afraid I don't know who my parents are… I'm an orphan." she said

"Ah my apologies… Should you find out you are welcome to come back and ask me. I remember every wand I ever sold." He looked back at Harry, or more particularly his scar "It shames me to admit it but I also sold the wand that did that to you Mr Potter. Yew thirteen and a half inches, a powerful, very powerful wand. Had I known what it would become though…"

Ollivander then looked to Hagrid "Rubeus Hagrid. Yours was sixteen inches, oak, dragon heartstring, rather bendy wasn't it?"

"Tha' it was sir…"

"I suppose it was snapped upon your expulsion though?"

"Yeah, still got that pieces min'…"

"But you don't use them?" said Ollivander sternly

McGonagall answered for Hagrid "Professor Dumbledore on occasions gives Hagrid duties that permit him to perform magic. Such as yesterday when he gave a magic demonstration to Mr and Mrs Regal here."

Ollivander actually smiled "That is good. I have always disapproved of letting a wand go to waste, or worse snapping it." He then looked directly at McGonagall "Minerva McGonagall: Fir, nine and a half inches, Dragon heartstring, stiff was it not?"

McGonagall nodded to confirm that indeed was her wand.

"Now then, Mr Potter. Miss Black. How about we get started? Which are your wand hands?"

"Well I'm right handed." Said Harry

"I'm left." Said Jessica

"Left really?" said Ollivander in surprise "I haven't had a left handed person for five years!" He was about to have a great time.

First Ollivander took out a couple of measuring tapes and began determining the lengths between the different joints on Harry and Jessica's bodies. Then he began pulling out wand boxes from the shelves like Dudley would pull smarties from a tube.

Neither of them found a wand very quickly. The initial excitement of being able to have the main tool of ones magical life, was wearing off.

Then "Try this one Miss Black: vine, ten and a quarter inches, unicorn hair, a little stiff."

Jessica took hold of the wand while Harry was relieved of one made of Rosewood. She swished it ever so slightly and, as she felt a warmth flow up her left arm and filled her to her very core, blue and red sparks shot out of the end and erupted in a miniature firework display.

"Woo I did magic…" exclaimed Jessica.

"Very good Miss Black, now Mr Potter it seems we still have to find yours." He handed Harry an alder and unicorn hair wand and promptly snatched it back. "No definitely not… but I wonder…"

He then retrieved another wand box, removed the contents and handed it to Harry "This one is a most unusual combination of holly and phoenix feather, 11 inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand in his hand and almost immediately, from the slightest touch he felt the warmth of familiarity and shot red and gold sparks around the room.

"Well that is most curious." Said Ollivander "I must say Mr Potter that that particular wand choosing you is most interesting indeed."

Everyone looked him "Sorry but what is curious?" asked Harry

Ollivander looked at the green-eyed boy in front of him. "I remember every wand I ever sold Mr Potter. The phoenix tail feather that resides in your wand gave just one other feather. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when it's brother… why its brother gave you that scar."

Harry tensed up, Jessica used her free hand to take his.

Ollivander continued "The wand chooses the wizard Mr Potter. If you are destined for that wand then we can perhaps expect great things from you. After all the yew wand did great things… terrible… yes… but great."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

It was now time the moment of truth. Everyone had made there way back to Little Whinging, to the Regals house. It was nearly 3 o'clock and Jessica was shaking in anticipation. Harry and Jessica were sitting cramped together while the adults sat on the couch, except for Hagrid who sat on the floor.

Harry had both arms tightly around his girlfriend and was holding her close in a partially successful attempt to calm her down, partially in that she was still able to sit upright but she couldn't stop shaking.

"Miss Black, please relax." Said McGonagall "You must remember even if you turn out to be the daughter of You-Know-Who it will not change who you are."

Jessica suddenly squealed "There is no chance of that happening is there?"

Everyone looked at McGonagall "No from what Professor Dumbledore has told me You-Know… V…Voldemort was not the type to reproduce."

Jessica calmed down very slightly "But it could still be anyone… oh I could be the daughter of a murderer or a spy or a sadist or a…"

"Jessica!" said Harry

"Oh please Harry I need to get this out of my system."

"No Jessica the parchment it's happening…"

Sure enough a small family tree began to form showing Jessica her ancestry:

_Subject_

_Jessica Marlene Black_

_(1980- )_

_Father Mother_

_Sirius Orion Black Erin Lysandra Rosier_

_(1960- ) (1957-1980)_

"Oh my god, oh my god…" said Jessica rapidly "my parents' names: My father is Sirius Orion Black and my Mother was Erin Lysandra Rosier!" she deadpanned.

Harry, Jessica and the Regals observed McGonagall and Hagrid. There faces could not have been grimmer.

McGonagall got up and forcibly took the parchment from Jessica, completely forgetting her manners.

"Hey!" said Jessica, but immediately calmed when she saw McGonagall's' face there was obviously something disturbing to this news. "What?"

She looked to Hagrid who was shaking in shock. "Is it?" he asked McGonagall

"Yes Hagrid it is." Said the Professor. She absentmindedly gave Jessica the slip back and sat back down on the couch.

"What's going on Professor?" asked Harry "was this… Sirius Black… Was he a supporter of Voldemort's?"

McGonagall looked at Harry, then at Jessica. "Miss Black I regret to inform you that both of your parents were in actual fact Death Eaters, active supporters of Voldemort."

Jessica suddenly became limp "No… please no… they can't both have been… please tell me how bad were they?"

"Miss Black I don't…"

"NO PLEASE!" she begged, tears were streaming down her face "What did they do in the name of this… Voldemort? Please!" Harry was pulling her in really tightly, rubbing her back and hold her head against his chin. But Jessica was far to shocked by what had just happened to notice. "Please!" she begged once again.

McGonagall was put in a difficult position, she decided that Jessica couldn't know the full truth of what her father had done. Not yet anyway. In the future when she was older, or if the need arose sooner.

"Miss Black before I tell you anymore there is some of it, finer details, I can't tell you just yet, but I promise that one day I will. But that aside there is no easy way to say this… and I can't go into some of the specifics… Your father was a spy who betrayed some great secrets of ours towards Voldemort. At the end of the war… when he was defeated… your father… killed one of his former classmates… and twelve muggles with a single curse. Your mother…" McGonagall took a deep breath "Your mother and her brother Evan were part of a five person group that murdered the Prewett brothers… ending that wizarding line. She and her brother were cornered by… some of our allies, six months later, actually around the time the two of you were born. Evan died in the fight immediately… from what I understand… Erin was detained and treated for her injuries but died a few days later from those injuries. However… I'm afraid the team that was involved in that particular mission all died. Except that is for your father, whose in prison for the crimes he committed."

There was a sudden sickly noise as Jessica suddenly threw up all over herself and Harry.

"Jessica!" said Harry in panic, but Jessica had passed out in his arms, both of them were engulfed in her vomit.

* * *

><p>AN: Just in case you are wondering I didn't write down exactly how much was in Harry and Jessica's vaults because I find that adding those figures into a story very irritating. So in case you are wondering how much is in a typical Gringotts vault work it out using the following information:<p>

Child Class 1: enough to purchase a games consol, eight games, a mountain bike and a crème egg.

Child Class 2: enough to purchase a sports car, seven years worth of school supplies, a dog, eighteen years worth of food for said dog and 20p worth of pic'n'mix at Woolworths

Family Vault: Enough to build, supply, maintain and crew a Type 42 Destroyer for a period of eleven years, to give every active crew member of said Destroyer one bag of chips and a Christmas card every of the eleven-year duration, to buy two kittens, to pay the vet bills for both felines for a duration of fifteen years and to pay for a Chinese carry-out, but not the delivery.

If you can work out what that is in sterling or galleons then good for you.

In regards to Jessica's Mother, she is a sort of OC, in that when I saw the Goblet of Fire movie I misheard Karkaroff pronounce 'Evan Rosier' as 'Erin Rosier'. But I kept with the name Erin anyway because I wanted Jessica's mum to be a dead Death Eater and the only female Death Eaters mentioned are Bellatrix Lestrange and Alecto Carrow, both of whom are alive at this point in the story. Out of interest did anyone think that I had made Marlene McKinnon her mother? I did actually consider her instead of a Death Eater, but felt that would be too obvious. More will be covered about Erin and Sirius in future chapters but I feel this chapter is already getting a bit long. Its 18 pages on a Microsoft Word document as I write this.

Please review, also don't forget about Ginny's pairing because I really need more suggestions. Here is a reminder of the don't: Neville Longbottom, Viktor Krum, Michael Corner, Dean Thomas, any member of Slytherin House (Especially Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle), Zacharias Smith, any person who was not born with a penis (this is a mature story so I can get away with saying that, but seriously I'm not making Ginny a lesbian).


	5. My Routes

Hey sorry this took so long. As you could probably have guessed from the last chapter, Sirius is not getting out of Azkaban any time soon. Sorry but I have a plan for this story and letting him out at this stage would ruin it. This chapter was originally going to be Training and Sorting but I feel really bad about ruining peoples expectations and hopes so this chapter, My Routes, is a piece offering. I hope that it will appease some of you who wanted Sirius out of Azkaban early.

I don't think I've mentioned it for this story yet but, for all my stories I put a note of my progress on my profile alongside prospective chapter titles. So if any of you are wondering whether I'm still in the land of the living, my profile status should indicate my continued existence.

Point of interest, someone called Jessica Black googled their name and this story came up. Hello to you out their Jessica Black. I hope you are reading this.

Now someone sent me a PM regarding this story advising me not to have Harry and Jessica in a relationship so young because it was "Unnatural". I'm sorry, I really am, I don't want to rant but seriously "Unnatural". Even overlooking the fact that Harry Potter is a story about a Magic boarding school, love is the most natural thing in the universe. Yes I'll admit 10-year-olds genuinely falling in love is rare but it is not unnatural. I will summarise this like I did when i replied to this PM: **nature is overrated **we proved that when we landed on the moon and we proved it when man one day said "No I will not take a dump in a hole in the ground, I will use a toilet." Sorry for that analogy but I needed to vent that out and I have been waiting since the end of April to do so.

I have so many things I want to say but I'll put them at the end. Please read and review. Enjoyment is optional but I really hope you like this chapter. I really think I spent to much time on it and didn't get enough out of it.

**Important I have put up a Poll on who Ginny's pairing should be. I should warn you that this poll is only going to be advisory, I may go against the decision if I feel more comfortable with a different character. I'll speak more about it at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Listening to the Legend of Zelda - Symphony of the Goddesses<em>:- by the way do you like the cover picture, it was surprisingly hard to find a picture of the entwined hands of two children.

Chapter 5: My Routes

Harry was lying in his bedroom at Privet Drive when he heard the doorbell ring and his Aunt answer it.

"Boy it's that Girl you're always with." She called up the stairs

"Thank you Mrs Dursley but I know the way up." Harry heard Jessica.

His bedroom door opened and he saw his girlfriend. She looked far healthier than she did a week ago when McGonagall told her about Erin Rosier and Sirius Black. Harry now new he hated Sirius Black, because in order for his daughter to become a good person she had to grow up an orphan away from such a bastard. Jessica now had to live with the knowledge that she was the daughter of two cold blooded murders including one who was also a traitor.

Harry stood up and patted his bed indicating she should sit on the bed.

Jessica did so. Harry sat on his desk chair facing her. He cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes, rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs, had her say "AH" in all honesty he had no idea what he was doing. Jessica giggled.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Harry, he hadn't seen her since the day before yesterday when he finally got home. Jessica was very sick and very upset after hearing about her parents.

"Uh huh!" she said "I'm still crying over it though. I'm never cried that much before in my life."

"You've never had this kind of news before." Said Harry "I know we've both always wanted to know more about our parents but finding that out…"

"And McGonagall says there is worse to learn… what could possibly be worse?" cried Jessica, her eyes started watering again.

"Hey calm down. You have nothing to be ashamed of remember."

"Harry both McGonagall and Hagrid kept giving me sad looks but I think they were giving you them as well. What if… What if my par… What if Erin Rosier or Sirius Black had something to do with your parents…" Jessica couldn't finish.

"Jessica you have to admit that's a long shot." Said Harry

"Harry a witch and a wizard in the muggle world meeting each other is a long shot, but it happened. We're proof of that."

Harry sighed "I know. If your father was a traitor and my parents fought alongside those he betrayed then inevitably there may be some connection. But I promise you Jessica. Even if it turned out that your father killed mine in cold blood nothing… I repeat nothing will stop me from loving you."

Jessica smiled, leaned forward and kissed Harry. Harry got up and sat next to her. Then he put his arms around her and they kissed some more and lay down on the bed to snuggle a little.

After a few minutes they stopped kissing and laid in each others arms "Nothing will every top me loving you too Harry."

They laid on the bed in silence. Until the doorbell rang.

"I guess that's him." Said Harry

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Petunia opened the door again, she then gasped at the figure before her.

"You!"

"I'm glad you remember me Petunia." Said Dumbledore "I take it you were expecting me?"

"I was expecting one of you… one of your lot." She sneered at the old man.

"Well then shall I come in?"

Against her better… well… against her judgement Petunia let the old man in. Just as he stepped over the threshold a boy and a girl trotted down the stairs.

Dumbledore was completely startled at what he saw. Both children were spitting images of their fathers. In addition though, Jessica had a distinct essence around her that would have killed off any doubt that she was not a child of the House of Black. The way she held herself reminded her strongly of the three Black sisters.

"Mr Potter and Miss Black I presume?" asked the old man

Jessica and Harry regarded him for a moment.

"Yes that's right." Said Harry

"Are you Professor Dumble…dore!" asked Jessica carefully. She had great difficulty in saying his name without giggling and she didn't want to appear rude.

"Indeed I am. I thought I would find you here, once this unfortunately business is addressed I would like to speak to you as well if that is alright?" said Dumbledore

Jessica looked at Harry "Uh Ok? I'm not in trouble or anything? You know for being the daughter of… Death Eaters?"

Dumbledore looked sadly at the child, she was clearly no danger to Harry Potter, despite her relatives. Dumbledore knew that the Black family were not all as pureblood eccentric as the public image suggested.

"Miss Black, none of us should be judged on who our parents are. I am certainly not proud of my own father. You are not accountable to crimes your parents committed but I do wish to talk to you about your family, I hope that what I have to tell you… you will consider good news but for now I need to talk with Harry's relatives."

Dumbledore stepped into the living room.

"Petunia where are your husband and son?" asked Dumbledore calmly

Petunia glared at the man "Dudley is in his room doing his own thing and Vernon is out." She glared at Dumbledore

"Petunia, Professor McGonagall made it very clear that I was to meet both of you. If you would prefer this can be done through more official channels."

Mrs Dursley was still glaring but Harry could sense a little… fear in her composure. Despite how happy he was, what the Dursley's did for Dudley could still be considered severe child neglect. Social workers would insist on putting her poor _little_ boy into care… and then on a diet.

"Vernon is holding a meeting at work today, he wants nothing to do with you!" said Petunia

"This is not Vernon's choice." Said Dumbledore coldly, Petunia shivered. "When I return next week if any of the three of you are absent then I will contact the muggle authorities and make my concerns known. Is that understood?"

Petunia nodded.

"Be that as it is. I want you, your son and your nephew to join me in the sitting room. Miss Black may also attend if Mr Potter doesn't mind?" He said looking more calmly upon the young witch and wizard.

"Jessica can come… if you want to?" said Harry his voice tailing off

"I'll come Harry."

That matter settle a rather grumpy and unsatisfied Dudley joined the others in the sitting room.

"Now then." Said Dumbledore calmly "Petunia could you please explain to me why Harry was not informed of his Wizarding heritage, like I specifically asked you too?"

"When we agreed to take the brat in we wanted nothing to do with you and your stupid world. We do not want a… freak in this household…"

"Petunia, Harry here is a wizard, if you do not wish for him to be in your household then I'm sure alternative arrangements can be made but the blood wards that keep every witch and wizard that means harm to Harry Potter."

"I'm for Harry leaving if at all possible." Said Jessica. "We can see each other at school and surely we can visit each other all the time during the summer."

"Unfortunately Miss Black, not that I am discounting the possibility, the wards I have created here can not be replicated anywhere else. When I created them, time was already of the essence but Mrs Dursley here agreed to let Mr Potter reside in this home. Are you now saying you wish to go back on that agreement?" He asked Petunia

"Providing I don't get anymore visits from other freaks, I can live with this one." Petunia sneered at Harry.

Dumbledore sighed, if he had known the lack of love between Harry and his family, he would have put him with a more suitable family… under a fidelius charm. Although when he reflected on that, with Sirius in Prison, Pettigrew dead and Remus not allowed because of extensive prejudice against werewolves in Wizarding Laws, Harry would have ended up with the Longbottoms and it was a miracle Neville was absent when his parents were…

"So long as Harry is under this roof, myself or one of my colleagues will be holding regular checkups. However I see no reason to continue them while Harry is at Hogwarts or say… at a reliable friends house." Said Dumbledore "As things stand, Harry needs to be here for a certain amount of time or the blood wards will not charge, and that would leave you at threat from the Wizarding World."

Petunia glared at the Headmaster and nodded.

Dumbledore looked at Harry "This is also your choice Harry. Are you willing to stay here during the summer months?"

Harry looked to the girl next to him "So long as I have Jessica I will stay here." Said Harry. He and Jessica took hands and the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes returned.

"Very well." He turned to Petunia "I shall be returning next week, as of now I have things to discuss with both Mr Potter and Miss Black. Could we talk somewhere?"

"I guess we could go up to my room?" said Harry

Harry led his partner and the headmaster upstairs. Dumbledore sat in Harry's desk chair and the two children sat on his bed.

"Firstly Harry I owe you an apology. It was my decision to let you stay here, I now see that it may not have been the wisest of choices."

Harry felt kind of awkward "Why did no one come to check up on me?" he asked.

"It was my belief, and I still stand by that belief, that you would have been better off growing up away from the Wizarding World. I had hoped your Aunt would share what little she knew of it with you, but alas she was unable to see past her failed relationship with her sister and took it out on you. I believed that having witches and wizards intruding on your life here might have disturbed you. As you no doubt noticed when you travelled to Diagon Alley, you are quite famous."

Harry looked down "I will admit I'm glad that at least I didn't grow up with that. But…"

Jessica took Harry's hand "You need to know Professor, before I moved here, Harry's relatives didn't just lie to him…" she looked Harry "Can I tell him?"

"Yeah… I'm not sure I want to tell him myself…" said Harry

Jessica pulled Harry close and kissed his temple. She then turned to the Headmaster. "When I met Harry nearly five years ago he was wearing only the clothes that his cousin outgrew or didn't want. The Dursley's also, all three of them in there own way, use to hit Harry."

Dumbledore looked very ashamed of himself.

"It wasn't that bad." Said Harry "Vernon and Petunia just tended to cuff the back of my head. Dudley was really the problem."

"Dudley is still a problem." Said Jessica "Honestly during the last few weeks of school I still had to introduce my knee to the crown jewels!"

Dumbledore coughed in shock.

"Jessica?" said Harry exasperatedly

"What, I have, you were there…"

"Yes but could phrase it more innocently than that in front of someone who can assign us a detention?" asked Harry

Dumbledore chuckled "While I'm not sure whether I approve of your choice of words or not Miss Black, I am not yet your Headmaster as such you need not be concerned about that particular issue."

Jessica smiled "Great! Anyhow, as I was saying, Dudley use to bully Harry all the time and if Harry fought back his Uncle would punish him."

"Punish how?" asked Dumbledore

Jessica looked at Harry. He nodded to her but became very interested in the fabric of his bed sheets. "As Harry said, they weren't overly violent. They cuffed the back of his head and slapped him a little but they never acted that way towards Dudley. What my main concern was that this didn't use to be Harry's room." She said indicating the surrounding room "He use to be kept in the cupboard under the stairs."

Harry and Jessica saw a fire burn behind Dumbledore's eyes. He was cross "Is this true Harry?"

"Yes Professor." Said Harry "If Jessica hadn't begun threatening my uncle I probably would still be in there."

"Threaten?" inquired Dumbledore, this was most intriguing.

"It was back when we first met. What can I say, I really liked this dark-haired boy with green eyes. He was a little timid but he was gorgeous and had a heart of gold what would you have done?"

Harry blushed, while Dumbledore chuckled. "I quite understand Miss Black, I have gotten involved with other boys far more seriously and for far less innocent reasons in my life. Please continue."

Jessica processed what Dumbledore was talking about, "_Less innocent? What does that mean?_" She shrugged off her naivety and continued "Well Dudley came up and was a bit of a jerk, so for the first time in history I introduced my knee to his crown jewels."

Harry coughed again "Just where did you come up with that term?" he asked

Jessica shrugged "Heard an older girl use the term once. She was almost as tall as you were Professor. She was talking about her boyfriend at the time, she said that all men care about is their crown jewels. When I asked her what they were she said it was the soft thing between they're legs that they really like to play with. Though I think she was stereotyping because I've hardly ever seen Harry touch his and I've spent a lot of time with him."

Dumbledore coughed, neither Harry nor Jessica were old enough to understand the full… '_complexities_' of "crown jewels" as Jessica put it and lacked the embarrassment generally associated with children older than themselves. "Perhaps if you could mention where threatening Mr Dursley comes into this?"

"Oh Right, well after I struck Dudley his idiotic friends were too dumb to know how to respond and must have entered a standby mode or something, so Harry dragged me away from them and told me about his home life. I finally had a friend, someone worth sticking around for, I was going to help Harry no matter what. Before I lived here, from the time I was one until my sixth birthday I went through fourteen different foster homes, I think my accidental magic must have spooked the carers. In foster care it's very easy to feel unnerved and according to your Professor McGonagall that can set off accidental magic."

"That it can Miss Black, I take it Harry one of the people you felt most close to?"

"He is the only person I've felt close to… Well I might have felt close to my parents but… I don't want to think about that."

Dumbledore looked at Jessica sympathetically "That is probably quite wise Jessica." He said using her forename "Please continue."

"As I was saying, I finally found someone I cared about." Jessica and Harry now had tight arms around each others waists "So I came back here with Harry and suggested to his uncle that he better treat him better or else I might have to speak to one of the many social workers that keep visiting me." She smiled "He didn't know that I didn't and still don't like or trust social workers of course and became a little more… well a little less of an ass."

Harry smiled "I owe a lot to Jessica. She didn't stop there, she got her foster parents to help too."

Dumbledore smiled at the couple. Jessica had done a lot for Harry.

"I know I don't exactly live in a house of love." Said Jessica "My foster Dad is obsessed with being an MP and his wife is obsessed with being an MP's wife. They decided to foster me as a political stunt. It probably would have failed had my relationship with them collapsed like the other fourteen. But because of Harry here I really wanted to stay. So I became a model daughter to the 'wonderful father of mine' the public bought it and he was elected. My foster parents and I have no love for one another but we do respect one another. We have a relationship that works, they adopted me but I still call them my foster parents and I kept my name because it was all I had that told me who I was. I kinda wish I didn't have it now."

"It's not a name that determines who you are Miss Black…"

"…It's what you do with yourself." Said Harry "What? Every storybook I've ever read says so."

Jessica smiled at her boyfriend, "Even now Mr Regal is only letting me go to Hogwarts because I convinced him to tell everyone it's a prestigious private school that only a select few can go to, which is kinda true. Anyway they did things for Harry too. For example the only clothes he use to be allowed to wear were these horrible hand-me-downs from his cousin. But Selena suggested that perhaps it would be a better idea for him to get some new clothes."

"They were from a charity shop." Said Harry "They weren't the best clothes in the world but they at least fit me and they didn't look too bad."

"In exchange for doing all sorts of stuff, my foster parents let Harry round for tea and lunch several times a week, and at least one sleepover during that week. At Christmas last year they let him stay from Christmas Eve until Boxing Day."

"I've also gained a respectful relationship with Mr and Mrs Regal. I know that they don't really love either me or Jessica but they have helped us out a lot. Last week when Jessica was sick, Mr Regal carried her to her bed and Mrs Regal made her some tea and brought some medicine." Said Harry

"The night before they also let Harry stay when he was upset after learning he had been lied to all these years." Said Jessica "They don't love us but they care about us. But we're getting off topic. When Harry was living in the cupboard under the stairs he was fed very little by his relatives. After I interfered I started monitoring how much he was being fed. I still monitor it now because I'm sure if the Dursley's had their way he would still be living off of scraps in his cupboard."

"Is there anything else?" asked Dumbledore

"That's all I can come up with now." Said Jessica "You already know they lied to Harry."

"I will be having strict words with the Mr and Mrs Dursley. But I have some news for you Miss Black, news that I hope you will find positive."

Harry and Jessica looked at each other. "Ok what do you have to tell me?"

"How much do you know about the Black family?"

Jessica frowned "Professor McGonagall told me that basically they were opposed to anyone who didn't come from pure-blooded witch or wizard family and anyone of a pure-blooded witch or wizard family that disagreed with that point of view."

"That is mostly correct." Said Dumbledore "However there were several people from that house, although the main family hate to, and sometimes refuses to, acknowledge it, who did challenge the views of the family."

"Professor McGonagall mentioned something about that." Said Harry "Apparently they were cast out of the family though."

"You are correct Mr Potter." Said Dumbledore "Jessica, your father has a cousin who was cast out of the House of Black. Andromeda Black, now Andromeda Tonks. Her daughter has just finished at Hogwarts and has entered the Auror Academy. I have told them that we found you, though I did stress that they keep your heritage a secret and they agreed. They would like to meet you."

Jessica looked taken aback. "I… I have family… who want to meet me?"

Harry looked surprised as well "I take it these… uh… Tonks… are… are all right?" he asked unsurely.

"Yes Harry, the Tonks family have my complete trust and they do not hold any of the blood prejudices that the Black family is notorious for. Andromeda's husband is Muggle-born, that is to say he is born of non-magical parents. The two of you could meet them very shortly if you so desire, as early as tomorrow?"

Jessica and Harry looked excited "Yes… Yes we'll meet them… Tomorrow?" said Jessica, I'll get the all clear from the Regals and then… I'll…"

Just then a car pulled into the driveway "Harry it seems that your Uncle has returned. Good. I can have a few words with him today after all. Miss Black why don't you run along and get the all clear, I should be finished with Mr Dursley by the time you get back.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The following day, Jessica and Harry were waiting at Jessica's house for Professor Dumbledore to arrive. He said he'd apparate them to the Tonks residence. Whatever "apparate" meant.

"I wonder where they live?" wondered Jessica

"I hope it isn't to far away, I mean if you have family then you should be able to visit them regularly." Said Harry

Jessica smiled at him "As long as I've got you Harry they could live at John o' Groats for all I care."

Harry hugged her and held her close "This will change nothing Jessica. I'm sure that we'll get on great with them."

They were brought out of there musings by a knock at the door. Jessica rushed to open it, Harry right behind her.

"Ah Miss Black, Mr Potter. Are you ready?"

"Yes Sir!" said Jessica

"Yes Sir!"

"Excellent, if you will both kindly follow me."

Harry and Jessica followed the old man to a deserted alley. Along the way Dumbledore explained how they would be travelling. "Apparition is a form of what you might call teleportation. I will side-along apparate you both to the Tonks residence. I should warn you that the process is a little uncomfortable and takes some getting use to."

He held out and arm for each of them. Harry and Jessica released their hands from each other and then each took one of Dumbledore's. When the appariation was complete Harry and Jessica both felt weak kneed.

"Are the two of you alright?" asked Dumbledore

"Y…yes." Said Harry

"I think so." Said Jessica "There has to be an easier way of doing that?"

"Oh I don't know you did remarkably well. Most people throw-up the first time. I remember completely ruining my mothers new dress when I side-alonged the first time." He chuckled.

Harry and Jessica looked around. They were on a plane just outside a rather large town. On this plane was a house a little bigger than that of the Regals and with a rather large garden.

"Welcome to Yeovil." Said Dumbledore "This is the Tonks residence. Shall we?"

Dumbledore led the two 11-year-olds up to the front door. As they passed through the grounds Harry could tell that the garden was well kept. The Tonks had been meticulous in the planting of flowers and the arranging of a rockery around the pond and the Lawn was freshly mown. Unlike the Garden's of Privet Drive though it did not have an artificial feel, although one could easily see the Garden from outside the grounds there was no effort to show it off or make any rare or exotic plants noticeably visible. The place had a warm feeling about it.

Dumbledore knocked on the door. There was a distinctive crashing sound, a voice called "Oops!" and there was a muffled sound that sound something along the lines of "Oh Dora!" But the door was answered by one of the most peculiar looking people Harry had ever seen.

She was dressed in deep blackcurrant purple robes and had shoulder length pink hair. "Hello Professor!" said Nymphadora Tonks cheerily, behind her, a shoe rack had fallen over and all the shoes had strewn themselves across the hall and a middle aged Woman with brown hair was in the process of clearing things up.

Tonks backtracked and helped her Mum clean up the mess.

"Sorry about that." Said Tonks

"Please come in." said her mother.

Dumbledore entered the house followed by Harry and Jessica who had entwined there hands followed cautiously into the living room.

The mother and daughter looked over the two 11-year-olds. Dumbledore had forewarned the family that Sirius Black had a daughter with Death Eater Erin Rosier. Jessica had not inherited much from her mother: her little nose, her hands and her height, all things only someone who really new Rosier well could notice. Andromeda was reminded somewhat of her cousins, Sirius and Regulas. But like McGonagall she discovered to her shock, Jessica also held distinctly feminine characteristics of Andromeda's sisters. The elegant beauty of the Black sisters lived on in Jessica. Although her own daughter Nymphadora was beautiful, "_When she wasn't messing with her appearance to much._" She lacked the elegance of a Black lady, although considering Andromeda's current relationship with the main family she was not to hung up about it.

"Wow Mum she's got your hair, only it's not brown." Said Tonks, sure enough Jessica's shoulder-length hair was brushed in a manner incredibly similar to that of Mrs Tonks. "Wotcher Jessica, I'm Tonks." said Tonks friendlily to the girl and shaking her spare hand.

"Hello I'm Jessica." Said Jessica, completely forgetting that Tonks had already identified her.

"I guess that you're my cousin or something?" asked Tonks

"Second Cousin Nymphadora!" said Andromeda

"Don't call me Nymphadora." Protested Tonks.

Andromeda merely sighed "Yes Dora, dear." She then looked at Jessica "So Jessica, who's your friend, Albus told us you'd probably want to bring someone?"

"Oh sorry mam." Said Harry

Jessica smiled "This is my boyfriend Harry Potter."

Tonks and her mother looked in shock at the pair of them. Then they looked at Dumbledore.

"I can assure you that this is Harry Potter." Said Dumbledore. "It seems that Miss Black has managed to live less than two minutes walk from Mr Potters' residence."

"Boyfriend?" asked Tonks "How long have you two?"

"Harry and I have been girlfriend and boyfriend since Christmas Eve. But we've known each other since we were six when I moved to Little Whinging, the fifth anniversary of our meeting will actually be in a few weeks." Said Jessica

"Christmas Eve?" said Tonks "Now that does sound romantic?"

Jessica and Harry blushed.

"Perhaps if we move inside." Said Andromeda

Everyone moved to the Tonks sitting room.

Once settled Dora waisted only the time it took to blink an eye to say "Let me guess, Harry showed up the night before Christmas with a bouquet and sang the most romantic love song."

Jessica and Harry looked at Tonks as if she was nuts "Why the heck would I do that." Said Harry

Tonks burst out laughing "I'm just teasing, but seriously what did you have to do bag the Boy-Who-Lived?"

Harry and Jessica blushed "Well I didn't know I was a witch back then."

"And I didn't know I was a wizard, I was spending Christmas…"

"Wait back up a bit." Said Tonks "How could you not know you were a wizard Harry, your world famous, well magical world famous, but still…"

Harry and Jessica drew dark looks.

"Harry's relatives seem to have withheld a lot of information about his background." Said Dumbledore. "Until my colleagues visited last week, neither Miss Black nor Mr Potter new of the Wizarding World, or who their parents really were."

"Then I take it neither of you know why Sirius… why my cousin failed to tell us any of this?" asked Andromeda sadly.

Jessica shifted, "No sorry… I didn't even know his name until last week. The Police found my Birth certificate with my name on it and my fathers, but they lost it."

Andromeda looked at the child "I'm sorry Jessica, I don't blame you it's just… I was kicked out of the Black family… Sirius was the only one who stood up for me. I thought that… I still don't know why he betrayed us… I never…"

Tonks put an arm around her mother.

"I'm sorry!" said Jessica

"We're **not** blaming you Jessica. No one is responsible for the actions of their family." Said Andromeda "My older sister… anyway you have nothing to be sorry for. It's just I never really considered Sirius…"

Jessica nodded.

"Perhaps if we try discussing another subject." Said Professor Dumbledore.

"Uh… ok?" said Tonks "Harry, Jessica what's your favourite food?"

As Andromeda smacked her head at her daughters' idiotic choice of question, but Harry and Jessica… as one… enthusiastically responded "Chinese!"

"Really, what in particular?" asked Tonks

"Well…" said Jessica "There isn't anything in particular that stands out… All our favourite foods come from the Chinese. When Harry and I first kissed we had just had leftovers and Harry's mouth tasted of sweet and sour pork."

Tonks burst out laughing "Well I suppose there are worse things to taste in a kiss, when I was fourteen I kissed a guy who had just binged on sweets. Nothing tasted right all day, worse thing was people could tell I was uncomfortable because my hair kept on turning red."

Tonks then turned her hair red.

"Whoa?" said Harry

"How do you do that, is it some kind of spell?"

Tonks chuckled and shook her head "No I'm a Metamorphmagus. I can change my appearance at will."

"And yet she insists on having such an abominable appearance." Stated Andromeda

Dora Tonks merely stuck her tongue out at her mother.

After a while it became clear to Jessica and Harry that they were going to like the Tonks'. When lunch came about, so did Mr Tonks, who had been working during the morning.

Ted Tonks was a slightly plump middle aged man with a big smile and infectious high spirits.

"Really, not only do I have a niece but my niece has the most enviable boyfriend in the Wizarding World?" he said on being introduced by Dumbledore too the pair.

Jessica grinned and kissed Harry on the cheek, so as to confirm it. "Yup, he even proposed to me…" Everyone stared at Jessica and Harry.

"Christmas Eve!" said Harry by way of explanation.

Harry and Jessica told the whole story of last Christmas Eve to all those present. Tonks sighed "That is certainly a more romantic start to any of the relationships I have been in. My last first date was cut short because the boy I was with binged on sweets and had to go to the hospital wing. I'm hoping at the Auror academy I'll meet an older big muscled man with…"

"Dora." Scolded her mother.

"Well Harry I will say this. You are much better at getting a Black girl than I was."

Andromeda scowled "That was not your fault it was mine and my stupid little sister though I suppose the stupid actions of my family in general didn't help."

Jessica frowned, McGonagall had basically said that all of her and Andromeda's other Black relatives were unlikable.

"Oh you should here this Jessica, Harry. It's the only proof that I have that my mother was once cool."

Andromeda scowled.

"Mummy dearest I do still love you, but please these children need to know that you were once upon a time cool."

"I can still be cool." Said Andromeda firmly

"So you would have no objection to me wearing my hair lime Green?"

Andromeda shuddered.

"Exactly now tell Harry and Jessica of the times before you and dad married." Said Tonks cheerfully.

Ted chuckled at his daughter.

Andromeda smiled slightly "Well I first got talking to Ted when we started our fifth year. It was the year at the end of which we would sit our O.W.L's, like you two will do."

"Awe… are we getting the long version." Moaned Tonks "Can't we skip to your first Christmas together."

"No." Andromeda mockingly glaring at her daughter. "Anyway it suddenly dawned on us that we were going to have to study for them. Anyway the teachers at the time realised we were going to need to revise a lot over the year, so they set up these little 'mix-house' study groups. Three or four from each house. Of course putting a daughter of the Black family with a muggle-born in Hufflepuff was probably never going to be a smart idea." Said Andromeda

"I will admit we have become a little… cautious at that idea since you both were at school." Said Dumbledore

"There is a fowl word for muggle-borns in the Wizarding World." Said Androemda looking down guiltily.

"We know, some arrogant blond kid branded us… that word." Said Jessica, not entirely sure how offensive it truly was, she did not want to risk saying it in front of her new-found relatives.

"Yes, unfortunately the Black family considered themselves the pinnacle of Pure-Blooded society and made use of that word all the time. Myself included." Said Andromeda. "I was not overly pleasant to Ted here. But I must say for someone on the receiving end of such… demeaning language he took it very liberally." Andromeda took her husbands' hand

"Yes Mum this is all very relevant but can you get to the cool bit now?" said an impatient Tonks.

Andromeda glared down at her daughter "Harry and Jessica have not heard this before, so I will not skip the boring bits as you call them."

Tonks huffed.

"Anyway Ted was always very… joyful whenever we were forced to interact and after months of cursing, name calling, and lots of detentions and several house point subtractions later; I became a more… civilized study partner. Over time I didn't have to suppress my desire to insult Ted because it was gradually disappearing."

"She even gave me a few compliments." Said Ted

"I was not aware I was doing it at the time." Admitted Andromeda "I was not aware I was being even the least bit… courteous until we finished our final Exam, Arthimancy. I was excited and pulled Ted here into a hug without stopping to think."

"Of course she then suddenly ran off and I didn't see her for the rest of term." Said Ted

"Well this was a big deal." Said Andromeda "I suppose at some level I must have realised how close I was getting to you. At the time it suddenly hit me that I was friends with a muggle-born, I will not deny the other word went through my head but…"

"You needed to gather your thoughts. I understood, though I did wonder what happened to you at the end of the year. Which is why I sent that letter."

"Letter?" asked Harry

"Well that was over a month later. We had just gotten our results back one day. I am proud to say I passed, almost everything with flying colours." Said Andromeda

"As did I." Said Ted

"I did too. N.E.W.T's as well." Bragged Tonks "Just got them the other week."

"Anyway." Said Andromeda "Later that afternoon, I received another letter. This one from Ted."

"It told me that he did well in his exams, that he wondered how I had done and also whether I would be interested in meeting him in a few days to celebrate."

"Did you meet?" asked Harry

"At first I was going to simply decline…" Andromeda admitted, Ted didn't look the least bit surprised by this revelation, they had obviously gone over this story more than a few times before "But my sisters were being… irritating, I hadn't been out all summer and suddenly revealed that a man, they hinted would be a suitor to me was coming round on the day Ted suggested. When they revealed that bit of information I immediately told them that I had plans and that I was going to see a friend."

"We had a nice day out. We went to a café, had some coffee and cake, it was also a nice day so we walked along a riverside and we talked, compared lives." Said Ted "Andie made a lot more sense at that point than she ever had to me before. Bearing in mind who she was and who I was, I became a little concerned for her, hanging around a muggle-born."

"But that didn't stop you inviting me to dinner." Said Andie

"You said you wanted to be away from home for a while." Ted countered

"It was a rather nice affair, dinner. We came back here and I met my future in-laws for the first time." Said Andromeda "Things were a bit awkward, I had never interacted with muggles before so I was a bit confused, especially by the presence of all this electricity. The Wizarding World doesn't have electricity, asides from the traditional arrogance and ignorance of many, magic tends to interfere with it." Said Andromeda

"There are a lot less Electrical items around here now." Said Ted "After my parents died I had some of them removed and most of the electronics transferred to one side of the house." he indicated towards the kitchen.

"The point is I had a lovely time with a nice young Hufflepuff boy. Whom I'd spent much of the previous year ridiculing and calling the 'M' word." Said Andromeda "By the time I got back to Hogwarts I realized that I was getting feelings for Ted. I had managed to sort that much out."

"Andromeda was noticeably a different person when she got back to school. I… will let her tell you about this part…"

Andromeda rolled her eyes "its ok Ted I'm not offended I know I wasn't the nicest person. Essentially before my sixth year I would look down upon anyone who wasn't pure-blood and proud of it. If I met someone new I had to know who they were and how pure their blood was. But I essentially dropped the bad attitude. Unfortunately my younger sister who was still at Hogwarts was getting suspicious. Well at that stage more annoying than suspicious, but still I was starting to interact with half-bloods and muggle-borns. In fact between the summer and Christmas I effectively stopped talking to all but one of my friends and had started making new friends, and not just through Ted. Although it wasn't that big of a change from the norm, in Hogwarts things change after Fifth Year: in Sixth Year the only classes you have to take are the ones you choose, the class structures of the previous five years tend to go out of the window, the class get much harder, even than the O.W.L. Year, and spare time can get scarce. It is not so unusual to form new friendships and for old ones to essentially just… cease."

Harry and Jessica looked worried at that declaration, Dumbledore noticed.

"Although, if you are close to your friends then it is quite likely that you will be able to continue those friendships even if your classes are different." He said

Harry and Emma nodded at the old man in understanding.

"Of course Cissy, my little sister Narcissa, was nosy and was demanding to know why everything was changing. I suppose she was the first person in my family to become suspicious. But for some reason, probably because the 'horrible thought' never occurred to her, she was only aware of me hanging out with half-bloods." Said Andromeda. "Of course things got a little bit more serious when the Second Hogsmeade visit happened."

"Thanks for that Andie?" chuckled Ted

"It wasn't your fault, it wasn't even mine." Said Andromeda "Ted asked me out on a date. Unfortunately we both knew that if my sister or anyone else close to my family found out then… well let's just say the consequences would not have been pleasant. We went to Hogsmeade, the Wizarding village near the school, together but surrounded by friends… trusted friends. Things were a bit tense. We couldn't display affections in public."

"What do you mean?" asked Jessica "Public?"

"Well I notice that you and Harry seem to be cosy in each other's company." Said Andromeda indicating Jessica leaning against Harry who had an arm around her.

"Why wouldn't we be?" asked Harry defensively.

"In your case you have no one to oppose you." Said Andormeda "But if my family got word that I was with Ted then I would have been in trouble."

"…So you had to keep yourselves from being too nice to each other in front of everyone." Said Harry "Sorry, I'm not sure Jessica and I could have managed that."

"It was a bit frustrating. But Andie made it up to me the next day when she and I went for a nice walk around the Hogwarts Lake." Said Ted

"For the rest of the year that's essentially what we did, we spent alone time away from the rest of the Hogwarts Population." Said Andromeda. "Only our close friends new that we were together. Then the Summer Holidays came, and if that summer taught me anything, it was that I couldn't keep Ted a secret much longer."

Ted sighed, that had not been easy for Andromeda.

"I spent more time going out that summer than I did in the five summers before combined." Admitted Andromeda. "At first it wasn't much of an issue, my family assumed, and they weren't far off, that I had grown up, made friends and was starting to be sociable. But they got increasingly suspicious and at the end of the summer they told me that in a year I was to be married off to a man 11 years older than me."

"What don't you get to choose who you marry?" asked Jessica confused. That's what teachers always told the children. They were to meet the right boy, get to know him and if everything worked out one day he would ask you to marry him.

"Nowadays it is." Said Ted "But in the Wizarding World the practice is still common, although it has become considerably less so. Only the most conservative families go through with them."

"Unfortunately for me at the time the Black Family was the most prominent family of its kind in the Wizarding World. They were also amongst the strictest when it came to these rules. My older sister was married off to a pureblood family, who are now all, my sister included, in Prison for War Crimes. My younger sister was set to be married off to another suitor about the same age as mine. But she instead ended up in married to a man who was in my year. Even more vile, even more pro-dark magic, even more anti-muggle and richer than the man my parents chose for her."

Andromeda seemed to really have issues with her sisters, Harry and Jessica could tell that this cutting of ties between Andromeda and the Black Family was mutually accepted.

"But when I got back to school, I got back to Ted. I told him about my own suitor and…" Andromeda looked at Ted.

"I told Andie that it might have been a good idea for her not to go back home." Said Ted

"It took him a little while to get the message to sink in but eventually I started to consider the possibility and began preparing for it just in case. Then, towards Christmas, Ted sent a letter to his parents telling them about us and about my family. They sent another back asking me to come round for Christmas. I agreed and accepted their invitation and sent a letter to my parents telling them, in short I had a boyfriend, that we'd been together for a year and that his parents had invited me to his parents' house for the holiday. Of course that didn't go down well with them but I was nearly 18 by that stage and they could do nothing to stop me. A little later afterwards Ted and I decided to throw secrecy out the window, well I say we. I decided by joining him at the Hufflepuff table and giving him a good morning kiss."

"Nice!" smiled Jessica, she stored that particular action in the back of her mind: a public claim to the boy she loved. Harry was famous so she guessed she would need it.

"Argh I don't want to hear about the two of you snogging, can we hurry up to the good bit?" moaned Tonks

"Nymphadora, shut up." Said Ted but he was smiling "It was just a 2 second pull that's all."

Tonks scowled, asides from being told to shut up she really hated her name.

"Well let's just say that the reaction from some people, particularly my sister, was a little…" Andromeda tried to find the correct term.

"I would go with: overstated." Said Dumbledore "It is probably best that the day you chose was the just the day before the train was due to leave, I was more than a little concerned for your safety at that point in time."

"Somehow, I don't know how, I managed to avoid Narcissa, my sister, until the following day when the carriages arrived in Hogsmeade. When faced with her I told her that Ted and I were going to spend Christmas here with his parents and after a display of emotions, most of them hers, we disapparated directly over here. That Christmas was… well it was a little intense but on the whole it was nice. Very nice. The four of us did a lot of bonding, and there was a surprise or two..."

Jessica noted that Andromeda and Ted looked a little… unsettled at the declaration. But she merely assumed it was either one of these adult things she wouldn't understand or one of these adult things that adults thought she wouldn't understand so wouldn't elaborate. Whatever it was this was Andromeda and Ted's tale and she was not going to pry.

When I got back to school some of my… prejudiced friends and Narcissa began trying to 'reason' with me" Andromeda used quotation fingers on the word 'reason' "but by this stage I saw blood purity for what it really was and threw it back in their faces. About a week after term started. My sister and I kind of… snapped."

"And this is the cool bit." Declared Tonks

"We got into a little scuffle, some things came out and essentially between us we lowered Slytherin's point counter down to single digits. From that point on I was decreed a Blood-Traitor and…"

"Wait hang on you finally get to the good bit and then you skip over it." Said Tonks incredulously "You and your sister had an epic duel and you just glaze over it?"

"Dora." Said Andromeda "Harry and Jessica are only eleven I don't think…"

"Oh come on at least tell them some of the details?" Tonks all but begged, she had endured her Mum and Dad's love story, and while it was entertaining Tonks did not want that endurance to be for nothing.

"Has this got something to do with you wrecking a greenhouse?" asked Harry "Professor McGonagall and Hagrid mentioned it."

"Ah well then its ok for you to know the finer details." Said Tonks nonchalantly. "Mum and her sister got into this really awesome duel and it wasn't just one Greenhouse that suffered. All but one of Professor Sprout's greenhouses was torched."

"…and even that Greenhouse only survived because the plant on the contents were fire resistant." Said Ted "And how you managed to injure the Giant Squid, I still have trouble understanding."

"That was mostly Cissy's fault." Said Andromeda "As was what happened to Hagrid's hut, though I share some of the blame for deflecting her hex."

"The point is Mum and her sister had the most awesome duel in history, no offence Professor." Said Tonks

While Dumbledore cringed without anyone in the kitchen realising it, Andromeda sought to get passed the more… destructive details of the duel.

"At the end of our scuffle I was branded a blood-traitor and my father personally visited me in Hospital Wing the next day to talk to me… well the point of the matter is that I from that moment on was cast out from the House of Black."

"I'm sorry…" said Jessica

"Don't be. When it happened I was relieved. More relieved than I ever thought possible. Cissy and I exchanged glares and insults for another six months then when I went home with Ted. Two months later Nym… Dora here was born. Ted and I got on with our lives. I have never regretted leaving the House of Black or pure-blood bigotry."

"So are you two looking forward to Hogwarts?" asked Dora

Conversation from that point on was much more cheerful. Harry and Jessica particularly bonded with Tonks as she explained what her new job as an auror was and what Hogwarts… well mostly Hogsmeade was like. At the end of the day Dumbledore took the two 11-year-olds back too Little Whinging. But he also took Tonks so that she could bring Harry and Jessica back to Yeovil during the summer.

To the Dursley's absolute horror, their nephew was returned to them, and while that was a horror in its own right, he was returned to them by a teenager with shoulder length bubble-gum pink hair dressed in an aqua blue denim mini-skirt and a green t-shit with yellow spots.

When Vernon demanded to Harry to know who she was he merely said that she was "Jessica's cousin." before going upstairs. This last week had been difficult but the lives of Harry and Jessica were changing and Harry was hopeful that they were changing for the better.

* * *

><p>Ok so now the Tonks family is in the picture. For the record I've never been to Yeovil but I would like to go because the Fleet Air Arm Museum is there. As you may have noticed from my Type 42 destroyer remark in an AN in the previous chapter I'm a naval enthusiast.<p>

I would now like to answer a review who asked me a question about the choice of the name Jessica. No my name is not Jessica. I am in actual fact a guy, even if I sometimes seem to write like a girl. There is a reason she was name Jessica that will come up eventually, but probably not for a while. The reason I chose it though was because I like it. If I ever have a daughter my first choice of name is Molly and my second is Jessica. Not that I think of this Jessica as my daughter jut in case any alarm bells go off in your head, I don't have children at this current time.

**In regards to my Poll on Ginny's future pairing I have a rough idea what's going to happen I just need a choice of character. Against my better judgement I have included the option to make an OC, I'm reluctant to make up a new character but I am really uncomfortable putting Ginny with someone other than Harry.**

**Now important point each voter has three votes each character appears twice on the poll e.g: -Colin Creevey +Colin Creevey, -OC +OC, -Terry Boot +Terry Boot. A '+character' is a vote in that characters favour, a '-character' is a vote against that character.  
><strong>

**If anyone is confused please contact me. You are also welcome to PM me should you want to have a discussion about anything or whatever**.

Please review


	6. Training and Sorting

**Please answer my poll on who Ginny should be paired with. Current favourite at the moment is Colin Creevey, Lee Jorden however is just two votes behind him. creating a new OC is apparently rather unpopular.  
><strong>

Anyway I have decided to make a slight change to my overall plan in this story, read and see. I think you should all still enjoy it.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Listening to the Beethoven Symphonies on BBC Proms – West-Eastern Divan Orchestra<em>

Chapter 6: Training and Sorting

Harry and Jessica hardly spent any daytime in Little Whinging during the last three weeks before school. They were fast bonding with the Tonks' so much so that they now both, Harry included, called them Aunt Dromeda and Uncle Ted and Tonks, or Dora in her mother's company. They weren't round every day. They normally joined them for Sunday dinner and two or three other meals during the week. The real reason they spent hardly any time in Little Whinging was because Tonks had introduced them to the knight bus, along with the quick advice of not mentioning to the excitable conductor that Harry was Harry Potter. To save on trouble they just didn't give their last names and Harry always wore a sun hat over his scar, thankfully the weather for once justified it.

It began when Tonks volunteered to take bowling. Neither Harry nor Jessica had been before, because, asides from the lack of money, there were no bowling facilities in Little Whinging and neither the Dursley's nor the Regals were willing to take them somewhere else to try it. The pair of 11-year-olds thought there must be bowling facilities in Yeovil. Whether there were or not, Harry and Jessica never found out because Tonks, instead of apparating to her parents' house, stuck her wand out and a triple decker bus appeared.

Bowling had been so much fun and when Tonks had time on her hands she happily took the pair of them out. But since she had started at the Auror academy she only had so much time to spare. So Harry and Jessica had been making up for the fact they'd had so little money for so long by taking random trips all over Britain. Random being the operative word, in the beginning for the first few days Jessica had laid a map of the country on her bed, turned around and flip a coin over her shoulder. Wherever the coin landed, they would take the Knight Bus there. They stopped using this method after they ended up in a Scottish village, which held a grand population of about 30 people during a torrential thunderstorm. On reflection, not their best outing but the pub did do nice cheese toasties.

Following advice from the Tonks's and on one or two occasions the Regals they went on day trips to places all over the country. They went to theme parks, beaches, cinema and much to Harry's chagrin shopping. Jessica was becoming like many other young girls her age… obsessed with it. Harry like a good little boy sought to moan and groan whenever she suggested they go shopping. But also, like a good boyfriend, he was very brief about his moaning and quickly shut up about it.

On their second last day they went to a nice sunny beach in Cornwall. Jessica had, during their previous shopping excursion forced Harry to buy a pair of trunks while she got herself a swimsuit and they spent the day trying and failing to swim in the sea and making sandcastles, something neither child had the opportunity to do before. They did not sun bathe however, despite how much Jessica wanted to. While the weather was relatively warm, they had to keep moving in order to avoid shivering. They ran waves, built castles in the sand and went searching for jellyfish until the sun began to set. Then they dried off, put some clothes on over their swimsuits and watched the sun dip over the horizon whilst leaning on each other's shoulders.

"It's almost a shame we're going to school." Said Jessica sadly "you and I, we've never gotten the chance to do this before."

"No… I don't think I've left Little Whinging at all since I moved there." Said Harry "That is with the exception of Diagon Alley, I was almost tempted to go to the zoo for Dudley's birthday just to see somewhere new."

"With the exception of the occasional shopping trip and parties my par… David and Selena dragged me to, I'm the same. You and I… we've never stopped to appreciate the rest of the world. We've never been on holiday or gone to the beach or had more than a fiver between us to spend on ourselves. You were my world. You are my whole world, Harry. But if anything, I feel we've been restricted in our little life."

Harry lifted his head up and kissed Jessica's temple. "Jessica, our life has been heavily constricted. I've always known that my family didn't care about me, yours…"

Jessica put her arms around Harry "It's okay you can say it… You and I know that my relationship with the Regals is… lacking in love."

"Yeah. I mean they haven't been too bad, but they never ask you how your day at school was, and what little they have given you has been in exchange for favours for David's job. The only person in our old school with fewer personal possessions than you was me, and that was because my relatives were deliberately trying to be difficult. I'm not saying David and Selena bad as other carers or my Aunt and Uncle but…"

"They are not parents." Said Jessica "Yet I think they care about me on some level… both of us… I doubt there will ever be love between us but… they do care… when I was sick they were really worried about my health and when they learnt of magic they demanded to be able see Diagon Alley so they could be involved. I know that they were probably curious but… I think they might miss me when I'm gone. Miss us." She amended.

"Maybe… but I still don't think they love us… love you." Said Harry

"Maybe… but I don't want to compare them to the Dursley's." said Jessica "The Regals may be less interested in my life than they should have been when they chose to foster me. But the Dursley's were far, far worse. Still are."

"I'm sorry…" said Harry "I…"

"No it's ok Harry. Look between now and when we finish at this new school, we've got a total of a little more than a year of our time left to live in Little Whinging. Let's just try and make the best of the two months a year we have to spend in Little Whinging and then be done with it. In seven years we'll be married and living in a place of our own right?"

"Right?" agreed Harry. After a few moments he asked "Jessica?"

"Uh huh?"

"During all the time we have to spend in Little Whinging, do you think we can spare a few days at the beach?" He asked.

Jessica giggled and pulled Harry closer to her. "Yes Harry, I imagine we can do that."

The Sun set over the horizon leaving only an Orange sky in the West and black clouds in the East.

"It's time to go." Said Jessica. "Next year we'll be back."

Harry and Jesssica, carrying bags of wet swimsuits and towels retreated to an empty close in the town and Jessica stuck out her wand. A hectic ride to Little Whinging, via Gloucester, Holyhead, Southampton, Omagh, York, Truro and Appleby in that order, Jessica and Harry arrived in a very dark Little Whinging Just before nine o'clock.

Harry and Jessica were staying in their own rooms at their own places tonight, although the next night Harry was going to sleep at Jessica's and her foster parents would take them to Kings Cross. But before all that the following day, the Tonks's had invited Jessica and Harry around for tea but they had also invited David and Regal.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

There was a slight problem. David and Selena, while fascinated by the magical world refused point blank to apparate or take a crazed magical contraption such as the Knight Bus. David explicitly said that they would drive to the Tonks's house. The slight problem being that Little Whinging was in Surrey and Yeovil was in Somerset and Harry and Jessica had a train to catch at 11 o'clock the next day and the driving time between Little Whining and Yeovil was about 3 hours, each way. But David insisted on driving everyone to and from the Yeovil.

Dinner was splendid. The adults minus Tonks were able to talk a lot about politics and the economy in both the worlds of Muggles and Magic. David was particularly interested in the election process in the Wizarding World only to be disappointed when he discovered that there were no elections in the Wizarding World. The Minister was appointed by the Wizengamot and the heads of department were appointed by the ministry.

"So the Wizarding Government is a dictatorship?" asked David, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"More of an oligarchy." Said Ted "With the exception of emergency laws, all bills have to receive approval from the Wizengamot before they can be enacted. All departments are answerable to the law and the Wizengamot are answerable to the law and all departments except for the Department of Mysteries are also answerable to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, they're our version of the police."

"This Wizengamot?" asked Selena "How does one get on it?"

"Most of the old families hold a hereditary seat." Said Andromeda. "The Minister for Magic, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement plus a senior member of the Ministers department get seats that are tied to their jobs. The Head Auror also has a seat that is used only in sessions or trials involving the use of Dark Magic, as there department is directly concerned with that issue. Other seats exist for other Department Heads when sessions or cases involving their specialities come up."

"So one cannot just be given a seat or apply for one?" asked David

"It is uncommon for someone new to just be appointed, but with the last two dark wars it has become more common for new families to be invited in." said Ted

"Professor Dumbledore is an example of that." Said Andromeda "He gained his seat many decades ago after defeating a Dark Wizard called Grindlewald and ending a war that had been going on for many years. Before his own achievements were acknowledged the Dumbledore family was a small and marginal one. I think that Professor Dumbledore himself is only a fourth generation wizard, that is to say his Great Grandfather was a Muggleborn like Ted is. Not that it matters or anything."

After dinner was finished the adults kept talking. It was well after 9 o'clock but none of them were showing signs of it's time to go so Tonks dragged Harry and Jessica towards the muggle end of the house to watch a film. By the time the film finished the Adults were still chatting and it was nearly midnight. But with great reluctance The Regals, a Potter and a Black said goodbye. Selena felt guilty about not helping to clean up after dinner until Ted laughed, waved his wand and the dishes started washing themselves.

"They'll also put themselves away when they're finished. It was nice to meet you both." Said Ted

"I'll meet you both tomorrow at Kings Cross." Said Tonks "You know how to get to nine-three-four right?"

"N… Nine…three… four?" said Jessica through her yawns, it was nearly midnight and she normally had a 9:30 curfew as did Harry who looked a bit out of it.

"Yeah Platform Nine and Three Quarters."

"Th…ree –quar'ers" said Harry in a barely comprehensible voice.

Tonks giggled "Yeah. I'll show you tomorrow."

"I think Harry and Jessica are in desperate need of their beds." Said Andromeda

"Thank you for a wonderful evening." Said Selena "It was most enlightening,"

"That's alright. We should do this again sometime." Said Ted

"Yes we'd love to have you both back here, whilst Jessica and Harry are at School." Said Andromeda

After final goodbyes were exchanged everyone going back to Surrey got into the car. Despite their best attempts Harry and Jessica were not able to sleep in the back seats. They tried talking to each other but they had trouble understanding each other's voices over their yawns so eventually gave up. An hour into the journey Jessica undid her seat belt and scooted over to the middle so she could lean against Harry.

Two hours into the journey the road ahead was closed due to an accident, David did not know the local area very well and it took him nearly an hour to figure a way around it. By the time they got back to Little Whinging it was just after 4am and the sky in the east was a light shade of blue.

Harry and Jessica went inside, change into their Pyjamas, brushed their teeth and stopped only long enough for a kiss and to say 'good night' before they were blissfully asleep.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Just under four hours later, Harry and Jessica were woken by the latter's alarm clock and, after falling back to sleep after turning the bloody thing off, they were woken up again by a red-eyed Selena who told them to hurry up. In the space of an Hour Jessica and Harry showered, dressed, double-checked that Jessica hadn't forgotten anything and after some tea and toast David and Selena escorted the bleary eyed children to the car. After an hour and a bit of being unable to sleep whilst sitting upright, they arrived at Kings Cross.

When they got there they found Tonks sitting at a café with a paper cup of coffee.

"Hey Harry, Jessica." Said the pink haired girl.

"Hey Tonks!" the two of them said in unison with tiered voices.

"You two tired still?"

"Uh huhhhhhhh!" said Jessica ending on a yawn. "We didn't get back until after four this morning. Then we got up at eight."

Tonks made a noise of sympathy. "Didn't sleep in the car then?"

"Tried." Said Harry

"And failed." Commented Jessica

Tonks patted both of their shoulders "I know I could never sleep in the car when in was your age. But the Train is a little different. You may be able to sleep there. If not, there are some nice four-posters beds that are nice and snug just waiting for you at Hogwarts."

"Greaaaat!" yawned Jessica "So where be this magical platform of ours?"

"Over there, but first have either of you got anything to eat or drink?"

"No!" came the unanimous tired voices of the 11-year-olds.

"Right well you'll be able to but sweets and pumpkin juice on the trolley but I'd recommend getting something just a little less sugary as well. Mum always use to buy me a sausage roll and when I was a little older coffee. Though for now I suggest the two get tea."

"Alrigh'…" said Jessica. She clumsily began to pull her purse out of her jean pockets, missing said pockets three times in the processes.

"Jessica, Harry, I'll treat you this time. I just got paid so I'm felling generous." Said Tonks

After some protestations on the children's part that were a little lacklustre as a result of sleep deprivation, Tonks led everyone to the barrier and instructed them on how to pass through.

Once on the other side Harry and Jessica stared in wonderment at the Hogwarts Express and at all the people around them.

"The train doesn't leave for over half an hour but it would be a good idea to get a compartment while you can." Said Tonks "They go quickly!"

Harry and Jessica found an empty compartment and tried and failed to force their luggage into the racks. Tonks however just waved her wand and they very calmly settled in their places.

"Oh and while I remember let me put warming charms on your food, that way they won't get cold very quickly."

"Thanks!" said Jessica

"Thank you!" said Harry

"Ok we have 20 minutes before the train leaves, so let me give you some bits of advice."

Everyone sat down on the seats in the compartment "Ok at some point you will probably meet two red-headed twins who are just going into their Third Year. Should you end up in Gryffindor meeting them will definitely be inevitable. They are the Weasley twins. They are a great laugh and should you get on they will make great friends. But they are pranksters. Just don't accept anything they give you, or you might find your hair has turned puce and sticking up like a porcupine and no amount of metamorphic abilities will be able to help you out."

"Twins?" said Jessica

"Fred and George Weasley." Confirmed Tonks "Also watch out for Peeves. He's the poltergeist."

"Wait as in ghost?" said Harry

"Yeah Hogwarts is full of ghosts. Peeves is the only poltergeist though. He likes to play jokes and cause mayhem. Also there is the caretaker Filch, he hates students and tries to punish them for the littlest things. My advice is to stay away from both or if you can turn them on each other, that's always a laugh."

"Peeves, Filch… lock in room… check." Said Jessica

Tonks smiled. "Also if you are caught out after curfew you will be punished. So make sure you don't get caught."

"Ok anything else?" asked Harry

"Nope not until you're both older."

"Why?" they asked simultaneously.

"Can't tell you you're not old enough yet." Said Tonks

Harry and Jessica frowned.

"Oh don't look so down. You're going to Hogwarts. This is gonna be the best time of your lives."

"Why aren't we old enough?"

Tonks blushed "Let's just say some things have to wait until you're a little older. Ask me when you're both fifteen."

Harry and Jessica sighed, since they'd become a couple adults had been mentioning several inexplicable things in their presence and then refusing to explain themselves. Most of these things involved Harry and Jessica spending alone time alone together, though Jessica was perplexed as to what that had to do with anything. She and Harry were always alone together. But sometimes a baby would be mentioned which truly confused both children as neither knew of any baby. David had at one point mentioned bastards, which really had Jessica perplexed because she wasn't old enough to vote and the people David normally called bastards were his political rivals.

Tonkls checked her watch. "I need to go. I have a class in less than 10 minutes." She pulled both 11-year-olds into a tight hug. "I'll see you both next year."

After a round of goodbyes Tonks left.

"I suppose we should leave as well." Said Selena "And then go back to bed," she yawned herself. Perhaps going to a late night dinner was not such a good idea.

"Yes!" agreed David "Jessica, we'll see you again in April. Harry…" he finished.

The Regals walked out. Neither Harry nor Jessica expected to see them before the New Year.

Around the compartment, children with more loving parents were saying their goodbyes and loading trunks onto luggage racks.

"I guess this is it?" Said Harry

"Yup!" said Jessica "Nearly a year with no Dursleys, no Regals, no horrid Primary School teachers or chores."

"Not until next year anyway. In fact no horrid Primary school: period. We're done with that." Said Harry gleefully.

"Yeah so begins the new life of Harry Potter and Jessica Black. Well…"

"Well?" said Harry

"It can wait a few hours, I don't know about you but I need to sleep."

"Yeah but first." Harry got up and opened Hedwigs cage. "Girl, do us a favour, if anyone tries comes in and nick our stuff fly out and attack them. Wake us to if you think it being necessary, understand?" Harry asked, the lack of sleep affecting the way he talked.

Hedwig gave a hoot and blinked her eyes at her master.

"Thanks Hedwig. I know you're the one who's supposed to be nocturnal but we really need to sleep." Said Harry

"Thanks Hedwig!" said Jessica and she promptly laid down on one of the benches and fell asleep.

Harry then copied her on the opposite bench.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Ron Weasley was trying to make the best of his current situation. His older twin brothers Fred and George had said that he would be welcome to sit in there compartment but also mentioned that their friend Lee Jordon had a tarantula. So Ron was trying to find another compartment with first years. He passed one that had only two occupants in it, A Boy with dark hair and a girl who also had dark hair. But that was all he could tell, both of them were laying spread out across the benches with their heads facing the backs of those seats.

Ron decided that they would not appreciate being woken so he could have a seat and continued on his way. He eventually found a seat in a compartment with four other First Years: They introduced themselves as Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbot and Ernie Macmillan

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Neville Longbottom, adhering to his clumsy nature had lost his pet toad Trevor. He was panicking because he knew his Gran would kill him if she learnt he lost the amphibian before he even got to Hogwarts. While he was sure that the old woman loved him dearly, she terrified the… human waste… out of him. But the kind Muggleborn girl in his compartment volunteered to help him find the toad and they went along the compartments asking everybody if they'd seen him.

That is except for the boy and girl sleeping in one of the compartments they passed. Hermione wanted to wake them up and ask them anyway, just in case. Before Neville could stop her they were caught off guard by a hoot. Both of them turned to see a snowy white owl glaring down at them. The look on her expressions simply conveyed: 'disturb them at your own risk'. Both Neville and Hermione decided to look elsewhere for the elusive toad.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Draco Malfoy, completely oblivious to the fact that he had insulted the boy-who-lived a few weeks earlier was now trying to track him down and befriend him. As the son of the Malfoy family he was scion to one of the most influential families in Magical Britain. He felt reassured that the amount of power he could offer the Boy-Who-Lived: Harry Potter, would easily make the two of them friends. Draco's father had told him that this was the year that Harry Potter was come to Hogwarts. The advantages to the family of being friends with the Boy-Who-Lived were astronomical.

Of course the blond-haired aspiring Slytherin was having trouble finding the boy who as a baby contributed to the incarceration of his aunt Bellatrix.

To his great distain however he found the pair of Mudbloods he met in Diagon Alley. After he was ejected from the store he brought his father back to set the blood-traitor Madam Malkin and put her in her place. But when he returned with his father, he found the older woman still waiting. How was Draco supposed to know she was his Deputy Headmistress. She made a point of telling his father how "Unacceptable" his conduct was, and made a point of telling him that this sort of behaviour was not tolerated at Hogwarts.

Both of the Mudbloods in question were asleep on the benches in their compartment. Draco didn't consider himself a vindictive boy. But what harm could putting down a couple of Mudbloods cause. They weren't worth the oxygen they breathed in and out, not that Draco believed in oxygen, he assumed it was one of these things muggles made up.

"_Honestly the way muggle lovers go on about muggles you'd think they landed on the moon or something._" He thought to himself.

He motioned his bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle to follow him into the compartment.

"These two are Mudbloods. Let's teach them a lesson." He said. The autonomous drones he called his friends grunted in agreement.

But to Draco's shock, things didn't go nearly as well as he hoped. The second the three boys crossed the threshold into the compartment, their attention was drawn by an almighty shriek. They all turned to look at the source. Hedwig was sitting in her cage screeching at three intruders in a hostile manner.

That alone would not have ruined Draco's malignant intentions towards the Muggleborns but the owl just so happened to be on the rack above Jessica's bench and the screeching woke her up just in time for her to hear and see the blond haired ponce that had called her a "Mudblood" in the Diagon Alley robe shop say to what looked like two oversized gorillas masquerading as some form of human-ape hybrids "That bloody bird. Mudbloods don't deserve the privilege of owning an owl. Why don't you boys turn it into chicken wings."

The hybrids giggled.

Jessica was able to establish the following facts in a short space of time:

Fact 1: the Blond haired ponce that acted as racial bigot in Diagon Alley was present.

Fact 2: Ponce and his pet gorillas were conspiring to harm, potentially kill and potentially consume as a poultry substitute, Harry's owl: Hedwig.

Fact 3: if there are three bottles sitting on the floor and with each of her feet Jessica kicks one, only a single bottle will be left standing.

Bearing Fact 3 in mind Jessica adjusted her legs, aimed and with the precision and skill she had developed over the last six years, mainly with Harry's cousin Dudley, and kicked the gorilla-human hybrids in the crown jewels.

Such was the practice and sheer force of Jessica's technique, Crabbe and Goyle dropped to the floor, unable to get up.

Draco Malfoy suddenly found himself face-to-face with the girl he thought was a simple muggle-born but in actual fact was his highly violent when appropriately provoked/threatened two timed Second Cousin.

"You'll pay for that you Mudblood. I'm gonna make you suffer in…"

The precise details of Draco Malfoy's wrath were lost to Jessica as she proceeded to knee the blond-haired ponce in his own… Crown Jewels making the third bottle collapse and followed through by punching him hard in the jaw knocking him to the ground.

Using the tips of her shoes she encourage the three boys to vacate the compartment by kicking them each in turn. Inside a minute and the three of them managed to half crawl and half run for their lives.

"Je'ca whas goin on?" said Harry through his sleep deprived state.

"Oh that ponce we met in Diagon Alley was threatening your owl. I was discouraging him and his lackeys with the soles of my shoes. You still sleepy sweetie?"

"Uh huh!" said Harry, he was concerned that someone had threatened Hedwig "He'wig oklay?"

"Yes Sweetie Hedwig's fine. Go back to sleep."

"Can't" said Harry rolling over to face her "not comfey enou'…"

Jessica sighed "Sit up a second."

Harry did so. Jessica then sat where his head had been and forced his head back down onto her lap.

"Better?"

"Mmm hmm!" Harry mumbled incoherently

"Good now go to sleep."

"…'Oou?"

"I'm wide awake now. You're not. Sleep." Jessica ordered

Harry, like a good boy followed Jessica's instructions and slept. Jessica leant her own head back and rested. It took her nearly half an hour but she found that despite being on a moving form of transport she could sleep. A train was not the same as a car.

By the time Harry and Jessica woke up it was three in the afternoon. Jessica found that having Harry sleep on her lap had made her leg all numb.

"Next time I am sleeping on your lap." Said Jessica

"Yes mam!" responded Harry Cheekily. They took this opportunity to feed themselves the nice hot food that Tonks had prepared for them earlier.

They also took this opportunity to read up on a book that Ted had suggested to them '_The Muggleborns guide to Hogwarts and the Wizarding World_'. It was effectively a book that gave details of the magical world that would help Muggleborns, or people in Harry and Jessica's situation adjust to the Wizarding World. Ted said that it was probably a good idea to have this as a compulsory text for those just joining the Wizarding World. But of course the prejudice in the Wizarding World was strong and there were conservative groups who strongly opposed the idea letting muggleborns get a hold of these books. Particularly as one chapter covered blood-based bigotry and another covered legal rights.

They were brought out of their musings by the door opening and seeing a bushy haired girl, a red-headed boy with freckles and a small round-faced blond boy.

"Have you by chance seen a toad? Neville here has lost one." Said the bushy haired girl, he voice was incredibly bossy.

"Uh no, sorry we just woke up." Said Jessica

"Well then you two should probably change into your robes, we'll be there in less than an hour."

The three of them left

"Well at least they were more friendly that the last wizards our age were." Said Jessica

"What wizards?" said Harry

"That blond ponce and his gorilla hybrids."

"Oh… wait he had his own friends in here?"

"Yes Harry you slept through it. They threatened Hedwig."

Harry looked at his owl. "Well they better not do it again."

"Don't worry Harry I'll make sure they don't."

"I love you!"

"Love you too!"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry and Jessica stuck close to each other and made their way from the train to the huge familiar hairy man yelling for "Firs' Years".

"Hey Hagrid." They both said.

"Alrigh' 'Arry? Jess'ca?"

Both of them nodded. Hagrid smiled down at the pair of them and their entwined hands.

"Right all first years this way. Follow me."

The entourage of midgets who were all taller than Harry followed Hagrid.

"You'll get yer firs' view o' Hogwarts in a sec. Oh has anyone lost a toad?"

"Trevor!"

Once the castle came into view, there followed a succession of WOWs. Then five seconds later "You're not expecting us to walk all that way are you?" asked Jessica.

There were a round of chuckles although some of the others didn't seem sure whether Jessica was joking or not.

"Nah, nah, relax Jess'ca." said Hagrid. "We'll take these." He indicated to boats

"Oh ok, where are the oars?"

"Uh Jessica, I think it's magic." Harry said

"Oh? Ok then."

Harry and Jessica got into a boat together and were joined a few seconds later by a tall black boy with dark hair and a white boy with sandy hair. The First Years were provided with one of the best views of Hogwarts as they travelled by the boats to the great castle and one opportunity to duck under a low bridge.

"I'm Seamus!" said the Sandy haired boy in an Irish accent.

"I'm Dean." Said the tall black one, in a Londoners accent.

"I'm Harry, this is Jessica."

"Hello!"

"Are either of you muggleborn?" asked Dean

"We're both as good as." Said Jessica

"We're both orphans. Never knew our parents." Said Harry, the two of them had agreed that they would not think of Jessica's father as a living man. They both wanted nothing to do with him, so long as he never left prison he was as good as dead to them.

"Same." Said Dean "Well I never knew me Dad, well me bio-Dad, but he was probably a Wizard."

"So if you're as good as, I take it neither of you know about Quidditch?" said Seamus, hope laced in his voice.

"Well we know a little." Said Harry

"But we only learnt about the whole magical world thing about a month ago." Said Jessica "Tonks wanted to take us to a Falmouth Game, but we only met her three weeks ago and she couldn't arrange one before we left."

"Tonks?" asked Dean

"Jessica's cousin… or second cousin… or is it Aunt?"

"Let's just call her a cousin alright?" said Jessica "Aunt Dromeda is an aunt anyway."

"You two grew up together?" asked Seamus

"For the most part." Said Jessica "I moved near Harry when I was 6, he hasn't been able to get rid of me since."

"Not that I'd want to of course."

Jessica giggled and gave harry a quick kiss.

"Whoa?" Said Dean "You two are together? As in…"

"Oh yeah…" said Harry

Dean stared at them… not incredulously, But in… Awe "Wow I wish I had your balls, Harry."

Seamus looked at his friend… "What are you talking about?"

"It's not 'considered normal'…" Jessica said miming quotation fingers "…for people our age to date…"

"Why not?" asked Seamus

"It just isn't." said Dean "Me mam says I have to wait until I'm older before I can date… Isn't it like that in the Wizarding World?"

"Not exactly… I hardly ever see anyone my own age… it's just me an me mam, no siblings or anything."

"Wow that sounds lonely." Said Jessica

"It is kinda… That's why we all look forward to going to Hogwarts from a young age, even though we're leaving our families to do so." Admitted Seamus

"Don't you make friends at school?" asked Harry

"Nope. Most Wizards are home-schooled. The wizarding village I live in in Ireland, There are only two other people under the age of seventeen. One is about five years older than me and the other is about two."

"Oh I'm sorry." Said Jessica

"Ah it's alright. Anyway we're at Hogwarts now." Said Seamus excitedly. "Hope you guys are in Gryffindor…"

The boats landed at the boat house and Hagrid then led the up to the castle where Professor McGonagall was waiting for them.

"The Firs' Years Professor McGonagall." Said Hagrid

"Thank you Hagrid." As the Gamekeeper left, Professor McGonagall addressed new entourage of 11-year-olds. "Welcome to Hogwarts! Now in a few moments you will be lead into the Great Hall where you will undergo the Sorting. The Sorting is a test to determine which house you shall end up in. The four Houses of Hogwarts are: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you are here your house shall be like your family. Your triumphs earn you house points and any rule breaking may result in you loosing house points. At the end of the term the house with the most points shall win the house cup. Now if you will excuse me for a few minutes."

The news that they would be "tested" had a lot of the First Years scared. What didn't particularly help was that the red-haired freckled boy that Harry and Jessica saw earlier with the Bushy haired girl and the round faced boy was telling the same two others his brother said that it involved a lot of pain.

Harry doubted that it would be that bad, but he took his girlfriend's hand for comfort anyway. However everyone was brought out of their musings when the blond haired ponce Jessica had beaten up on the train suddenly spoke.

"So is it true. Has Harry Potter come to Hogwarts?"

Everyone was looking at Draco Malfoy. Even some of the muggleborns had heard about Harry Potter and the excitement was shown on their faces. The Bushy haired girl was looking around at everyone, trying to find the boy of interest. That really grated Jessica, Harry was her boyfriend, and no one else's. Not that she didn't trust Harry but she was still not letting anyone get at him.

Harry looked at Jessica, who shrugged and took his hand in support.

Harry faced down the blond-haired ponce and said "What's it to you?"

Malfoy found himself face to face with two mudbloods who had caused him extreme embarrassment twice now. Except… Harry's face… Draco's dad had shown him pictures of James and Lily Potter, so he could recognise the Boy-Who-Lived. This mudblood may not be a mudblood after all… he looked almost exactly like Potter Senior.

Draco then looked at the girl he was with "You shouldn't associate with mudbloods like her." He nodded towards Jessica. "They are far better wizards out there."

Harry and Jessica looked at each other. Harry then turned back to glare at the blond ponce "I'll take my chances thanks, after all we're both as good as muggleborn."

Draco, knew things weren't looking good. But Malfoy's don't give up so easily he strolled towards Harry and Jessica and said "I'll warn you now Potter that point of view is a highly dangerous one. I would strongly encourage you to accept my offer of friendship, because associating yourself with that sort of scum…"

"Oi Blondie!" Jessica cut across him "Bugger off back to your gorilla-hybrid friends over there or I'll reintroduce my knee to your sensitive area!"

Draco's hands instinctively covered his 'sensitive area' causing everyone to laugh at him.

Pink in the face he glared at Jessica and Harry, then made his way back to his goons.

"Your Harry Potter!" said the Bushy haired girl excitedly. She approached him like a duck approaching scraps of bread. "I've read all about you… you were in…" the Bushy haired girl was cut off when Jessica, apparently mistaking her enthusiasm as a challenge moved between her and Harry.

"Oi back off Bush," said Jessica quite forcefully, she then smirked "he belongs to me!"

The bushy haired girl jumped back in shock at being addressed in such a manner. "Well I never!"

"Never what?" asked Harry before he could stop himself, causing several people around him to snigger.

Thu Bushy-haired girl, completely taken aback at Jessica's hostilities, returned to the other two boys she'd met, just as someone screamed at the sight of a couple of ghosts.

Professor McGonagall returned "We're ready for you now."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Two minutes of gazing at the ceiling and floating candles in wonder and a song later Harry, Jessica and the other prospective First Years found themselves standing facing a mangy old hat as Professor McGonagall said "Now when I call your name, please come forward, sit on the stool and I shall place the sorting hat on your head."

And so it began.

"Abbot, Hannah!"

A blond girl walked up to the hat, while she was under Harry and Jessica took hold of each other's hands. They didn't know how many A names and B names before it was Jessica's turn. Turns out not a lot.

"Black, Jessica!"

Harry squeezed his girlfriend's hand and released her so she could walk up to the stool.

As Jessica sat down she had a few moments to notice several looks of… concern, interest and puzzlement cross many faces. Jessica was conscious of the fact that the House of Black had done many terrible things but…

"_Ah a past that will never let you go huh?_" a voice whispered in her ear.

Jessica jumped and squeaked causing a few people to chuckle.

"_Now let's see where you shall go Miss Black. Well you are a daughter of the House of Black and the House of Black always tended to reside in the House of Slytherin I see your aversion to the House however I think perhaps…_ YARHH!" the hat screamed out.

The hall was treated to shock as Jessica grabbed a fistful of the Hat's leather material from above her head and squeezed digging her nails in and twisting it around. Jessica Black from that day forth went down in history as the first person to physically assault the Sorting Hat.

"Miss Black what are you doing?" said Professor McGonagall

"Oh just having a little intellectual disagreement, nothing to serious." Said Jessica light-heartedly. The manner of her declaration reminded McGonagall so much of the Sirius Black she wanted to remember, the Deputy Headmistress was stumped for a few moments allowing Jessica to articulate a threats to the hat.

"_Listen to me Hat!_" she thought "_I am not one of them. Through some cruel trick one may be my father but I am not one of them. If you so much as think of putting me in Slytherin I will manually take you apart one stitching at a time until I find your variant of the Crown Jewels and then stop the hell out of them. Am I understood?_"

"O…Ok Miss Black I get the message, no Slytherin!" the hat said out loud causing students across three of the four house tables to laugh, those at the Gryffindor table particularly found it amusing. Meanwhile a number of students aligned to the green snakes glared at Jessica unaware she was the heiress of the family most associated with Blood Purity.

"Miss Black please unhand the sorting hat, this is not the sort of behaviour that is tolerated at Hogwarts." Said McGonagall sternly

Jessica complied.

"Uh right let's see then." Said the Hat out loud before resuming the more private communication "_Now well with Slytherin out of the question I guess I must consider my second choice._"

"_Oh would you just put me in Hufflepuff, the only people I consider my Family from that House. Well except Auntie Dromeda but she is the one good Slytherin in this world._"

"_Well if I'm honest Miss Black Hufflepuff is my fourth choice, I don't think you have many qualities of that house. Although I dare say you could do with some._"

"_I'm listening._" Said Jessica "_But bear in mind I can still begin Jessica Black's quest to find the Crown Jewels._"

If the hat could shiver it would "_Well I think you would be best suited to Gryffindor, maybe even better than Slytherin._"

"_Then why the hell did you suggest Slytherin in the first place?_"

"_In my defence I didn't think you would react so… violently._"

"_Sorry, force of habit. What are the merits of Gryffindor?_"

"_Well I can see from inside of you…_"

"_That is a very disturbing thing to say, but please go on._"

The hat chuckled again, causing many students and staff to look at each other. This was not normal, Most people present had never know the hat to ever say anything out loud other than the House of the person it was sorting.

"_Well I can see much in the way of courage, bravery and daring; admittedly your chivalry is lacking a bit but those other qualities seem to make you a good candidate for that house._"

"_You think that would be best?_" asked Jessica

"_I do._"

"_What about for Harry?_"

"_Miss Black I haven't seen the inside of your friends head yet, besides I can see the love you have for your friend, a different House won't change that._"

"_Finally someone who admits it._"

The hat chuckled again, much to the further confusion of those gathered "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted in enthusiastic response to the little girl who'd demonstrated a first class anti-Slytherin statement.

As Jessica took the hat off she noticed that the face of the blond boy she'd… well… encountered… was observing her with a strange look of interest. Jessica found it really creepy. She smiled at Harry and mouthed good luck, then joined the Gryffindor table.

On arrival Jessica was met with several pats on the back and handshakes from a pair of red-headed twins.

Meanwhile someone of about fifteen years of age, who could only be there older brother looked at her disapprovingly and said "I hope such violent actions on your part will not become common place."

To which Jessica looked at him smiled in a manner that caused his spine to shiver and said "We'll see. I have only managed to meet a few people and I've already had to beat three of them up."

Jessica turned back to the sorting, ignoring the rants of the Gryffindor prefect. After her a girl called Bones went to join Abbot in Hufflepuff then a boy called Boot became the first Ravenclaw of the day. A blond haired girl called Lavender Brown also joined the Gryffindor table, while a really big girl called Bulstrode became the first Slytherin.

One of the Hybrid trolls, called Crabbe, was then sorted into Slytherin. His other half, Goyle joined him when his name came up. The Boy, Seamus Finnegan ended up in Gryffindor, making Jessica glad to have at least one friendly face as he sat across from her.

"Granger, Hermione!" called out McGonagall

The Bushy haired girl Jessica had her disagreement with before entering the hall, approached the hat. She was sat underneath the hat for just over 20 seconds when it shouted out "RAVENCLAW!"

Hermione Granger gave Jessica a look of someone who'd just stole her slice of carrot cake then rushed to the Ravenclaw table.

The round faced boy that had been with Hermione earlier got sorted into Gryffindor. Neville Longbottom provided everyone with a few chuckles when he ran toward the table forgetting to take the hat off. Despite Jessica associating him with the annoying Hermione however, Neville seemed much less judgemental and Jessica was sure she could get on with him.

The blond haired ponce was still glancing at Jessica with distinct interest. She had absolutely no idea why. But when the name "Malfoy Draco!" was called out by McGonagall, She had to call it out again because Malfoy was looking at her so obsessively. The ponce didn't even know that McGonagall had to call his name out a second time or that a handful of people were chuckling at him.

The hat was on him for about five seconds then it shouted "SLYTHERIN!" causing that table to cheer. Malfoy took about a second to glance towards Jessica again before rushing off to his assigned table.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry too had witnessed the blond ponce obsessively checking out his girlfriend. If Malfoy hadn't spent their last few encounters trying to ridicule him and Jessica, Harry would have guessed the ponce fancied Jessica. But the look he held was both disturbing and also… interested. That particularly worried Harry, because he knew that the Black family were notorious for blood discrimination and while Jessica was not one of them, what remained of the family might still try to bring her back to them. Harry didn't know if this Malfoy was of the Black family but he certainly fit the profile: arrogant, racist, and apparently Slytherin.

Eventually After going through several 'Ps' McGonagall got to:

"Potter, Harry!"

Ignoring the whispers and the stares that accompanied his name Harry walked up to the stool and had the Sorting Hat placed on his head.

"_Hmm Difficult, very difficult. I sense a great deal of courage and a remarkable understanding of love. There is a drive there as well, oh yes a first to prove yourself and an ever so curious mind."_

"_Yeah, yeah. Just put me in Gryffindor."_

"_Ah come now, don't you think that a little gap between you and your girlfriend might be healthy?"_

"_Nope. But for the sake of argument where are you thinking of?"_

"_Well I must say with your level of cunning and drive, Slytherin could make you truly great, your sense of love and loyalty could make you ideal for Hufflepuff and while your thirst for knowledge is average if you combine it with that curious mind of yours Ravenclaw herself would blush."_

"_So no merits for Gryffindor?"_

"_On the contrary. You have a level of courage that one rarely ever see's, given the chance I'm sure you could demonstrate bravery beyond anyone's wildest imaginations."_

"_Then why are you so keen to see me in another house?"_

"_Mr Potter you have strong Merits for all of the houses. I would say that either Ravenclaw or Slytherin would suit you best, though there are strong merits for Gryffindor."_

"_Slytherin? Are you kidding me? There is more chance of me surviving at the bottom of that loch outside than being sorted into a house with Death Eaters."_

"_Now Mr Potter, not all Slytherins become Death Eaters."_

"_True but all but a handful of Death Eaters have been Slytherins. I will be held responsible for their lack of future dream jobs. Kindly put me in a house that won't want me dead."_

"_Alright, so the question is Gryffindor or Ravenclaw? I think you would be most suited to Ravenclaw, you have after all demonstrated the academic prowess that the house values."_

"_So not Gryffindor?"_

"_If you were less smart I would put you in Gryffindor the second you said no to Slytherin."_

"_I want to be with Jessica, I love her."_

"_If you really truly love her then being in the House of Ravenclaw should not change anything."_

"_I guess, if you think that is best. I just hope Jessica understands."_

"_If you truly believe in your love for Miss Black, Mr Potter then you shall have nothing to worry about._ RAVENCLAW!"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

There were a few gasps at first, many people expected the defeater of the Dark Lord He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named: Lord Voldemort, to end up in Gryffindor like his parents and like so many other war heroes of ages past.

Harry jumped off the seat and looked at Jessica.

Jessica felt her insides tear. But she looked at her boyfriend and saw the look on his face, he wanted reassurance. Jessica had never expected the two of them to end up in different houses but now that they were separated, Jessica determined that she would not be apart from Harry, regardless of house.

She smiled and nodded.

Harry could tell she was upset by the change but he could also tell that she still loved him and that this would change nothing. He was right, she was right, the hat was right. Their love was strong enough to withstand something as trivial as this.

Reassured that he hadn't made a great mistake, Harry left to join the cheering Ravenclaw table.

"Never mind Jessica." Said Seamus "I'm sure he'll still want to be with you."

"Thanks." Said Jessica

"Wait you know Harry Potter?" asked one half of a pair of red-headed twins.

Jessica turned to look at the pair of them "Uh… yes?"

"You mean proper known him all his life or just met him on the train." Asked the other.

"Uh well, he's been my best friend since we were six and boyfriend since last Christmas."

"Boyfriend?" said the pair of them simultaneously.

"Uh yes." Said Jessica

"Oh Ginny will be devastated!" said one of them.

"Ginny?" asked Seamus

"Our sister." Said the other twin "She's been fantasising about marrying the Boy-Who-Lived for years. This will break her heart."

"Thomas, Dean!" called McGonagall

Less than 25 seconds later Dean and Seamus were reunited.

"Alright!" he said "Hey Jessica, Sorry about Harry."

"That's Ok." Said Jessica "We'll make things work."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry sat himself down between Hermione and a girl of Indian decent and across from three boys who all seemed to all know each other.

Everyone was staring at him in awe with the exception of Hermione who had a decidedly neutral expression, no doubt reserving judgement after the incident in the entrance hall.

"Wow you're Harry Potter." Said the girl of Indian decent next to him.

"Uh yeah?" said Harry

The girl looked on in wonderment.

"A… and you are?" Harry asked

"Oh I… I'm Padma Patil!" she said a blush creeping up her face.

And with that others started up.

"I'm Michael Corner."

"Terry Boot."

"Anthony Goldstein."

Harry looked at Hermione "Uhh… Hermione Granger right?"

"Yes." Said Hermione calmly, too calmly.

"Look I'm sorry if Jessica scared you a bit she can be a little… well protective of me." Said Harry

Hermione's eyes widened "You didn't just meet her today?"

"No… We've know each other since we were small… well in my case small-er."

"Oh!" said Hermione in surprise

"You didn't think someone would react that way after only knowing me a few hours." said Harry "

"Well I… it was still quite rude."

"Like I said, she can be very protective of me, and I of her."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

As Ronald Weasley then Blaise Zabini were sorted into Gryffindor and Slytherin respectively, Dumbledore stood up.

"Let the Feast, begin." With a wave of his hands the empty plates and platters that were placed throughout the tables began filling with food.

All the First Years were impressed… well nearly all.

"There's no Chinese Food." Moaned Jessica

"Chinese?" asked Ron "Is Chinese food that different from normal food?"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

While Jessica tried to describe Chicken Chow Mein and Barbecued Spare Ribs to Ron, Harry and Hermione talked about classes.

"Well Professor McGonagall came to visit me, she teaches Transfiguration, I've also been reading up on that and everything else. I'm really looking forward to History of Magic. I still don't know a lot about the Wizarding World."

"The class I'm really looking forward to is Defence Against the Dark Arts." Said Harry "Jessica's Cousin… um Aunt… un… relation… I don't know what. She's training to be an auror, a Dark Wizard catcher."

"You and Jessica grew up as muggles right?" said Hermione "Did you know anything about magic?"

"No, we're both orphans. Jessica's and her foster parents live a couple of minutes' walk from where I live. Both of us are a child of a witch and wizard and both of us lost our parents when we were infants. We only just learnt of the Jessica's cousins' family a month ago."

"Oh right." Said Hermione

"There is more to that but I'd rather Jessica chose to tell you the rest, it's rather personal… for both of us." Said Harry looking down, but decided to change the subject. "So what do you think Charms will be like?"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Hello. Welcome to Gryffindor!" said the partially decapitated ghost.

"I know you. You're Nearly-Headless-Nick!" said Ron

"I prefer Sir Nicholas, if you don't mind."

"How can you be Nearly Headless?" asked Fred maliciously

"You know the answer to that, Fred." Said a black girl his age, irritably.

But despite the fact that the only person to inquire knew why, Nick decided to go forth with his annual demonstration anyway.

There were around of gasps, screams, shudders and 'ewes' from the present Gryffindor's, reactions depending general squeamishness and on understanding of the Weasley twins forewarning. Although one reactions was different to all others.

"Um… Mr Nick?" said Jessica with mild curiosity

"I said I prefer Sir Nicholas." Said the ghost irritably

"Yeah, Yeah whatever Nicole…"

"…well I…"

"Anyway why do you have your head attached? Do you need it? To be attached that is."

Nick looked grumpy, the fact that Jessica had chosen to give him a girl's name, did not improve his disposition. "No I most certainly do not need my head to be attached. If it were detached I would be able to join the Headless Hunt. But alas when I died a few inches of my neck skin still remained intact." He said bitterly

"Well this may seem like a dumb question but since it's just a few inches? Couldn't you just grab a hold of your head and tug it really hard until the skin snaps?" said Jessica

While the black girl named Angelina Johnson lost her appetite and surrounding boys and girls at the Gryffindor table went white with the very idea of what Jessica was suggesting, Nick looked at the remarkably rude girl in astonishment. In four hundred and ninety-nine years of being dead Nick had always lamented the predicament of having his head still firmly attached to his astral self, but not once had he stopped to think about fixing it.

"Or you could get a pair of scissors, hold your breath and make it quick." Said Jessica

"Oh please… stop…" said Angelina "I'm gonna lose what little I've already eaten."

Nick on the other hand was delighted "You my dear girl are agenius, an absolute genius. I must consult with the baron right away."

As the Gryffindor ghost drifted away, Jessica turned back to her new friend Ron Weasley "So what about Indian?" she asked

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Well as a general rule you must be at your House table for the welcoming feast; to welcome your knew housemates, the breakfast before classes start; so teachers can hand out timetables and at the start of the leaving feast; when the total number of house points are counted up. But after the cup has been awarded you can move between the tables." Said prefect Penelope Clearwater, when Harry asked his question.

"But otherwise you can visit the other house's tables?" said Harry

"Well you should be invited. Why? Are you not happy to be a Ravenclaw?" joked Penelope

"It's not that it's just my girlfriend is in Gryffindor and I want to spend time with her."

Penelope's eyes widened at what Harry had just said "I see. Well you can invite her hear or you can join her at the Gryffindor table. Whichever you prefer."

"Ok, thanks." Said Harry smiling

"Are you going to be spending a lot of time with Jessica?" said Hermione, her voice unnervingly calm yet critical.

"Well yeah. We're in a relationship. She was my first friend.

Hermione seemed a little irritated by that. She definitely didn't like Jessica at the moment.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

After people puzzled over the Headmasters warning that a corridor on the Third Floor was out of bounds and the fatal consequences of breaking those bounds, the prefects of various houses began leading the new First Years to their new dormitories.

Four lines of First Years followed Fifth Year prefects out of the doors. While the Hufflepuffs went towards the basement and the Slytherins went towards the Dungeons, the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were lead up the Entrance Hall stairs.

"Harry." Said Jessica from the Gryffindor line, aware that a few people around her were listening.

Harry reached out his hand and Jessica took it. They exchanged a quick kiss, aware of a few snickers around them.

"I'll see you in the morning." Said Harry

"Yeah… night." Said Jessica

"Night." Said Harry.

The two lines that were made up of Gryffins and Ravens then split off and climbed separate route up the Grand Staircase. Harry and Jessica were lead to their separate common rooms.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

On the route back to the common room Jessica walked alongside Ron Weasley. Ron was a little moody, opinionated, had a huge obsession with foods and spoke his mind to a fault. For some inexplicable reason Jessica liked him.

"You kicked all three in the… area?" asked Ron

"Crown Jewels yeah. But they were asking for it." Jessica justified at Ron's horrified expression. To his credit he didn't shield the vulnerable area but his arms did twitch in that direction. "They were threatening to kill Harry's owl… and his owl is so adorable."

"Just promise you won't kick me in the… area… and we can be good friends."

Jessica looked at Ron and smiled in a manner that made his blood turn cold "Just don't threaten Harry in any way and I'll have no problem, or his owl… or me… I may add more to that list later."

Ron grinned, "So these Chinese takeaways? Do they cost a lot?"

"Password?" said the Fat Lady

"Caput Draconis." Said Percy

The portrait opened and he led the new First Years inside.

"This is the Gryffindor common room. In order to get to your dormitories take the stairs here. Boys are the door on the right, the girl's door on the left. Goodnight." Percy left the First Years in the common room.

"Uh, well goodnight." Said Jessica to Ron "Goodnight guys." She called to Seamus and Dean.

A couple of 'night Jessica's came and Jessica climbed the stairs and entered the dormitory marked Gryffindor First Year girls. Inside were five four-poster beds circling around a stove and there were three trunks in the corner. Jessica grabbed the one she recognised as her own and dragged it over to a Bed next to a window overlooking rest of the Castle.

The Dormitory door opened and in came two other girls. The first had white skin and blond hair and a strange set of pink flowers in her hair. The second was of Indian decent, she had dark brown skin and her hair was black and held together with… a pink hairband.

But it was the smiles that got Jessica told Jessica everything she needed to know. Then there were the high pitched voices.

"Hi ya… Jessica right?" said the Indian descended girl.

"Uh Yes. Jessica Black." Said Jessica, in a friendly tone of voice. Especially as the two girls between them claimed the remaining personal affects confirming that there were only three members of the female species amongst the Gryffindor First Years.

"I'm Parvati Patil."

"I'm Lavender Brown."

Yes those voices were very distinctive. It was official. Jessica, for the next seven years was going to share a small enclosed space with space with a pair of girly girls. Maybe she should start looking for a Defence Lawyer. Jessica was sure she would commit murder.

Especially as the two of them began comparing makeup sets and asked Jessica if she wanted to do the same.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Meanwhile Harry was not too sure he was going to be able to be good friends with his own Dorm mates.

The very nice, kind and helpful Penelope Clearwater led the First Years up to Ravenclaw tower.

Harry would find out in the coming days that all the House common rooms were as far away as possible from each other. The Slytherin's were located in a Dungeon that required a long trek through a maze of underground tunnels. Despite popular belief the Potions classroom was not in close proximity to their common room, although truthfully it was the closest thing of any relevance to the Slytherin's sanctuary inside the castle. The Hufflepuff's Basement was not too far from the Great Hall, it was down one floor and along a few corridors. It was underground but unlike the Slytherin's they did have windows in their common room, although the dormitories did not as there's were underneath the common room floor. Gryffindor Tower had a direct route up the Grand Staircase except on Wednesdays and Saturdays when the stairs and corridors leading to them were uncooperative. Meanwhile Ravenclaw Tower was at the other end of the school from their brave, reckless, courageous and/or chivalrous peers.

"This here is Professor Flitwick's office and this here is his classroom." Said Penelope "He's our Head of House for those of you who don't know. If you're wondering who he is, well he is the only Teacher here shorter than all of… well shorter than everyone except Mr Potter."

Everyone laughed at that while Harry pouted. Everyone his age was taller than him. Tonks and her father Ted had assured him that boys grow up later in their teens than girls when Jessica pointed out how much taller she was than Harry, a head and half a neck. Andromeda simply told him unsympathetically to suck it up.

The Group of First Years followed Penelope along a corridor on the Fifth Floor.

"Alright this is the door that leads to Ravenclaw Tower. You can remember it because it's the one directly opposite this window that looks out over at Gryffindor Tower." She pointed, Harry and the other First Years looked out and saw the tower illuminated in the moonlight.

"Now come along, the common room is at the top of these stairs."

When they reached the top they were faced with a door with a brass knocker.

"Now every common room, so we're told, has a security feature. As I'm told, the other common rooms have a password that changes every so often. We don't." She reached for the knocker and chapped.

"What has a mouth that doesn't talk;

And moves, but does not walk."

There was a round of perplexed looks amongst some of the First Years.

"In order to enter the Ravenclaw Common Room one must answer a riddle." Said Penelope "If you can't answer it, then you must either wait for someone else to show up and answer it or have someone from inside open the door. So does anyone want to try for an answer."

Harry and Hermione knew the answer and one or two others seemed to from their faces.

"It's a river." Said Harry and Hermione at once.

"That answer is acceptable." Said the door, and opened.

"Acceptable?" said Harry

"Is there another answer?" asked Hermione

"Well I would have gone for a snake." Said Penelope

"That answer is also acceptable." Said the door. "By the way are you just going to leave me open? I don't mind but the months are getting colder and you're letting in a draft."

"Uh right." Said Penelope "Come along children." The group entered the common room, with only mild grumblings from everyone regarding Penelope's last comment.

The Common Room, if one compared it to that of Gryffindor was only slightly less welcoming. The slightly less due to that of the huge marble statue of a woman domineering over the common room, she did look quite beautiful and elegant. Harry didn't know whether he would suit Gryffindor but he definitely knew know that Jessica would not suit Ravenclaw, purely because she would be unable to tolerate the continued existence of a statue that was so dominating. As Dudley proved, dominating people did not stand well with Jessica, Harry doubted statues would either.

"This statue, for those of you who don't know is of our founder: Rowena Ravenclaw. _Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure_, or woman if you prefer." Joked Penelope "That is the motto of our house and is said to be inscribed upon the Lost Diadem of our founder. No one has seen the original since Ravenclaw died, the day of its recovery will be celebrated by everyone of her house."

Harry didn't know any of this before but many of the Wizarding born children were looking at the tiara on her head, as was Hermione, with a distinctive awe.

"Now as Ravenclaws we value wisdom above all else, but we do not begrudge those who have trouble attaining it, even if they are of our own house. That riddle was a relatively simple, but some of them can be quite difficult. I do not want any Raven giving another grief because another is unable to answer. As your prefect I will not tolerate bullying, and will make sure that any of you who do so are punished. Is that clear?"

There followed a round of nods.

"Good." She said "Now this door here leads to the dormitories. Girls take the staircase on the right, Boys take the staircase on the left. Now as there are more than five boys and more than five girls this year, two girls and two boys will get a smaller room to yourselves and the other four of you will get the larger dormitory."

As it turned out two boys Harry had yet been introduced to, Kevin Entwhistle and Stephen Cornwood, got the room. So Harry found himself sharing with Michael Corner, a brown haired boy with a general laid back attitude and sense that he was the leader of his little trio; Terry Boot, a quiet but absolute giant boy of about 5ft 3 with reddish brown hair and Anthony Goldstein, a blond boy.

The way the three of them talked it was obvious that they had known each other years, if not their whole life and when Harry tried talking to them he felt like he was intruding. There was a general sense of awkwardness, so Harry decided to call it a night. The other three continued talking and with a slight pang Harry noticed that they seemed to click much more naturally without him. As he lay on his bed he thought about everyone he'd met. He had yet to interact with Kevin and Stephen but out of the six girls in his year and house only two had the courage to talk to him and out of those two only Hermione had engaged with him in a significant manner, which was a problem because Hermione had also gotten on the wrong side of Jessica. Ok maybe Jessica misunderstood her intentions but Hermione seemed really hostile towards her and Harry wasn't sure he could maintain a friendship with Hermione whilst she and Jessica had such aversion for each other.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The next morning Harry got down to the common room to find Hermione adjusting her book bag.

"Hey." Said Harry "Shall we go to Breakfast?"

Hermione smiled, it seemed she made a friend. A first for her "Yeah that sounds good."

As they walked down trying to navigate their way to the Great Hall, they discovered the layout of the castle had adjusted itself overnight. Thankfully there was a conundrum of Ravenclaws of all ages heading in the same direction so they just followed the masses.

Hermione had shared a dorm with three other girls, including Padma. She tried not to draw attention to the fact, but Harry could tell she had about as much success as he did when it came to making friends the previous night. Though for a different reason. Hermione seemed to be highly intelligent and enthusiastic about being highly intelligent, Harry knew that people, particularly young people, find it difficult to associate with what kids at his old school called the smartarse. Of course he was rarely called that in the last few years to his face, Jessica after all was more violent than most children. Harry was pretty sure that Hermione didn't have a Jessica looking out for her.

"_Maybe I can use that to get them to be friends?_" thought Harry

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Jessica woke up before Parvati and Lavender did, noticing this she hurriedly got dressed and gathered her materials and left just as Lavender started to stir.

On arrival in the common room she found Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom. The three of them went together down to the Great Hall. On route they chatted about food, or rather Ron and Jessica chatted enthusiastically about food and Neville occasionally was forced by Jessica for an input.

"Well American's apparently like having pancakes for breakfast… and they like to have them with sausages." Said Jessica "At least that's what all the American TV shows and story books I've seen and read indicate. Though they've never shown a close up of the actual substance though."

"Are these the same things as the little round things you eat with tea and jam?" asked Ron

"I really don't know. I think they might be the huge things you cook in a fryer and coat in maple syrup."

"Maple syrup? You lucky cow. My mum would never let us eat anything with maple syrup we have all our pancakes with jam, lemon and sugar; or if Mum's feeling kind honey."

Neville surprised both of them by speaking up "You should try honey with banana slices." He said "I personally always go for the sugar and lemon juice though, too much honey and me makes me… well it's not a pretty sight."

"You like pancakes Neville?" asked Jessica

"Uh… yeah… My Gran likes cooking, she's a bit old now so I generally do much of the physical work, but she likes making cakes, shortbread, buns, scones and other things."

That was the most Jessica could get out of him. "Out of interest how often do you venture out into the muggle world?" She asked Ron

"No as often as I should probably." Admitted Ron. "My Dad's job involves working in muggle affairs but even he has huge gaps in his knowledge, despite trying to fill them. We go down to the local village to buy groceries in the market because they're a lot cheaper than going to Diagon Alley. Occasionally my dad buys muggle things in the local shops too. But the rest of us tend to only go for the food, it's a lot more expensive in the Wizarding World."

"So you hardly ever buy stuff in it then?" asked Jessica

"Yeah. Truthfully we actually grow over half our food: apples, potatoes, carrots, cabbages, mushrooms, berries, rhubarb. We also breed our own poultry, so we have plenty of chicken and eggs."

"Is that normal in this world? Growing your own food?" asked Jessica, she absolutely hated Gardening and Harry barely tolerated it.

"I wouldn't call it normal. But Mum doesn't work, it gives her and us stuff to do. My Grandfather was a farmer, and Dad grew up on a farm. He died before I was born but Dad kept the chickens and salvaged enough seeds to grow his own stuff. Everything at our place except the apple orchard is from Granddad's old farm. Though a few knew chickens have been born since."

"Cool. So you don't know if this village you live near has a Chinese then?"

"Not a bloody clue, sorry."

_A huge thanks to my mum who let me bounce ideas off her for the decision to change Harry and Hermione into Ravenclaw  
><em>

* * *

><p>Sorry this took so long, it would have been up last week but I decided to move Harry and Hermione into Ravenclaw, that is the slight change I mentioned. I think you'll all still like this, it gives me room to manipulate the story a bit mote. I'm writing three AU's of the series including this (the other two being <em>My Brother<em> and the Tales of Symphonia crossover _Harry Potter and the Third World_) the other two are eating up all my ideas so this gives me wriggle space.

This story is not going to contain Weasley or Hermione bashing so if any of you interpret that in the story it is not intentional. This is still going to be what some of you have called a Golden Quartet story.

**Finally please answer my poll** if you haven't already. I really wouldn't have chosen Colin Creevey myself but I'll go with him if the vote swings that way. Lee Jorden is currently second, Terry Boot is third and Seamus Finnegan is fourth.


	7. We're so bad at this!

Hey sorry this took so long, I had immense difficulty writing Ron and Hermione like this. It didn't help that a month ago I lost 6,000 to 8,000 words of my fanficition, most of which was this chapter.

By the way, a number of you have been writing reviews and PM's to me asking to change Harry's wand. I see absolutely no point in doing that, I personally like Harry's wand so I'm keeping it.

Please leave reviews.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>: We're so bad at this!

Harry saw his girlfriend and the two Gryffindor boys approaching the entrance of the Great Hall.

He ran up to her and they kissed good morning. Ron snickered, Neville looked like he wanted to be anywhere else and Hermione looked grumpy.

"Morning." Said Jessica

"Morning." Said Harry

"Harry this is Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom."

Ron and Neville smiled nervously at being introduced to the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Hi." Said Harry "This is Hermione Granger." He introduced his fellow Ravenclaw

Harry had hoped that he could get Hermione and Jessica interact more positively that they did the previous evening, but sadly it wasn't to be.

"Jessica you shouldn't have assaulted the Sorting hat like that last night. You could have gotten into very deep trouble." Said Hermione in a bossy voice.

Jessica scowled at the Ravenclaw girl in front of her "Hey what's it to you bush?"

Hermione looked taken aback… then angry "My name is Hermione. I learnt your name and your lovely boyfriend here kindly just told you mine, yet you choose to just rudely name me by my hairstyle?"

"Wait you mean that hair is your choice?" said Jessica, it probably wasn't the best joke to open with. At least as far as Hermione was concerned.

"Well I never." She stormed off to the Ravenclaw table.

"You know that's the second time in twelve hours I've gotten her to say that." Said Jessica, nonchalantly.

"That girl's a smarty pants." Said Ron "I mean who is that obsessed with rules anyway. Only an idiotic Ravenclaw…"

"Nice to know you hold us in such high esteem." Said Harry, he glared at the redhead. He turned to leave but turned back. "Oh by the way you can be either smart or idiotic. They are two opposite ends of the spectrum."

"Oh lighten up, she's just a weirdo. What's a spectrum?" said Ron rather heartlessly

"Well it's clear what end you're on." Said Harry "Jessica can we meet up later. Alone?"

"Yeah I'd like that." Said Jessica, both of them could tell things were not going well. Hermione had a confrontation with Jessica and Harry had another with Ron. Boyfriend and Girlfriend exchanged a hug and then left for their respective House tables.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Between the two of them Harry was always the most sensitive. He liked to think that he had kind-hearted and loving parents, which apparently he did. Jessica on the other hand was outspoken and opinionated, or as Harry liked to put it: passionate. One of the reasons he loved her was because she taught him not to just keep his feelings wrapped up and to face his problems. Unfortunately if one was unfamiliar with such an attitude, then often they could misinterpret Jessica as offensive and uncivilized, and sometimes violent. Which was obviously how Hermione had found her.

Harry sat down next to the only other friend he had made so far.

"I'm sorry about Jessica. She means well and she likes to have a laugh."

Hermione looked at Harry, she wanted to go right up to Jessica and give her a piece of her mind but Harry's much calmer persona wore her down… a little. "Well I don't appreciate her making fun of me like that."

"I know. Neither of us are good at being friendly." Said Harry

"You seem to be pretty good?" said Hermione "At least to me."

"You're so far the only friend I've made. I just snapped at Jessica's new friend Ron. But then again he was talking a bit…" said Harry

"I know what you mean…" said Hermione "He seemed to be a bit obnoxious, he was trying to be polite on the train but I kept getting the feeling he didn't want me or Neville around. What did you think of Neville?"

"Uh… don't know… he hasn't said a word." Harry said, "Though admittedly Ron's jibe about Ravenclaws made me lose my temper."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Oh crap I just insulted Harry Potter." Said Ron

"You'll get over it." Said Jessica "Harry has a good heart, he'll forgive you. Just try and watch what you say."

"Thanks." Said Ron "By the way why is he not in Gryffindor? His parents were weren't they?"

Jessica shrugged "My aunt was in Slytherin, and my cousin and uncle were in Hufflepuff. Maybe family doesn't have much bearing."

"It does for me. All Weasleys have been in Gryffindor for generations. What about you Neville?"

"Uh mixture of all the houses but mainly Gryffindor, though my Grandfather was a Hufflepuff." Said Neville timidly.

The three of them sat at the Gryffindor table. Jessica took a peek at her boyfriend sitting next to Hermione Granger, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling she was getting. She was not threatened by Hermione, but Jessica really wished Harry chose a less of a teacher's pet for a friend. Hermione was obviously smart, as she was a Ravenclaw, and her lack of sense of humour and not to mention that she had to immediately criticize Jessica for attacking the hat meant Jessica was struggling to like her. Harry was clever, his former school marks were proof of that, but he never felt the need to go to a teacher over every little thing, not that any teacher they ever had would care. Jessica supposed that if Hermione was as much of a smart arse as her general teacher's pet attitude suggested then Harry would probably relate to her in a number of ways.

Jessica turned away from the Ravenclaws and began talking to Ron about his second greatest obsession. Quidditch. Neville input a little of his opinions, although most of them consisted of how insane one had to be to fly in the first place.

After breakfast the four Heads of House approached the tables where they began handing out timetables.

Professor McGonagall was just approaching her First Years who had all crowded into a section of the Gryffindor table when Nearly Headless Nick approached at rapid speed.

"Where is she?" said Nick "Where is that clever girl?"

"Sir Nicholas who are you looking for?" asked McGonagall

"The clever First Year girl… She was quite violent and bloody minded?"

"Who are you talking about?" asked Jessica.

Nick turned to her and smiled "You my dear. Your idea, I tried it. It worked."

"Ah cool!" said Jessica smiling "What Idea?"

"Why this." Said Nick Lifting his head off his body… clean off. Nearly-Headless Nick was no longer Nearly-Headless. He was Headless. "I went direct to the Baron and he cut the remaining material off with his sword. It didn't even hurt. I felt the skin being cut apart but it didn't hurt. I owe you a great debt my dear. What is your name?"

"Uh… Jessica Black?" said Jessica. She had just made that comment last night on a whim, her sleep schedule was messed up and she was placed in a different house from her boyfriend.

"Well Miss Black should you ever require ghostly services, call upon Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington." The now decapitated ghost wandered off as Gryffindors looked at him, then Jessica in amazement.

"Miss Black did you really suggest that?" said Professor McGonagall

"Um… kinda yes…" said Jessica "Wait did he call me bloody minded? Because if he did I'll…"

"Miss Black." Said McGonagall trying to cut across Jessica's apparently violent mind "I think such intuition on your part is worth 20 points. But as you did assault the Sorting Hat last night I'll make it 10."

"Thanks. I think." Said Jessica.

McGonagall looked rather exasperated but shook off the feeling and continued handing out the timetables.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"First Year Timetables." Said Flitwick. "You shall have my class this afternoon, alongside the Gryffindors."

That last statement made Harry smile.

"It looks like first thing we have History with the Slytherins." Said Hermione

"That should be interesting." Said Harry "The History part not the Slytherins…"

"You shouldn't be as antagonistic, we only just arrived yesterday." Hermione scolded.

"Hey they started it." Harry argued. "According to Jessica they threatened to kill my owl."

By mere coincidence Hedwig chose that moment to land in front of Harry.

"Hey girl." Said Harry "This is my new friend Hermione. Hermione this is Hedwig."

Hedwig turned to look at the bushy haired girl. She blinked and gave a light and friendly yelp.

Hermione smiled "Hello Hedwig, did some mean Slytherin boys threaten you?"

To Hermione's greater shock the owl actually nodded.

"Oh." Hermione was stunned "You can understand everything we say?"

Again the owl nodded.

"Slytherins don't look so good now do they." Said Harry

Hermione's face formed into a stern expression and looked at Harry. However she didn't outright tell him off.

"What else have we got?" Harry asked

"After History it's Potions with the Hufflepuffs and then as the Professor said, Charms with the Gryffindors."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Thanks to the directions of some older Ravenclaws, and Hermione's ability to remember directions given out by some older Ravenclaws, all the First Years got lost. It didn't help that the outline of the castle changed every day and the route upstairs right after the Sorting Ceremony and feast was just different enough that they didn't realise they were going the wrong way until it was too late. But nonetheless they managed to get to History on time by asking the magical portraits the way.

They actually had a few minutes to spare, which unfortunately meant talking to their counterparts in Slytherin. Historically Ravenclaws got on better with Hogwarts most antagonistic house than their counterparts in Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. The reason for this was not a result of any animosity between Ravenclaw and the others two houses. But because Slytherins and Gryffindors considered each other's houses with disapproval bordering on contempt and each new group of First Years generally saw no need to do anything other than carry on that tradition and Slytherin also tended to attract the sort of personalities that scoffed at many Hufflepuff attributes. Ravenclaws valued Intelligence and Wisdom, attributes the which Slytherins could respect.

"Oi Potter?" yelled Malfoy

Harry who was with Hermione, Padma, Kevin and Stephen; turned to look at the blond haired ponce. "What do you want?"

"Your girlfriend, she a Mudblood?"

If Malfoy wanted to start things off badly with Ravenclaws he was going about it the right way.

Harry glared at Malfoy "Who Jessica's parents are has no bearing on who she is. This is none of your business so sod off."

Malfoy glared "It is my business, I am from an ancient pureblood family and…"

"No one cares." Said Padma "So your families big on inbreeding, big deal."

Malfoy sneered at the Padma "Only a Mudblood believes crap like that."

"Only idiots believe inbreeding is a noble trait." Said Kevin Entwhistle

"For the record I am a Patil, one of the oldest families from magical India. That does not make me any better or worse than a Muggleborn."

Malfoy's eyes widened then he glared at Padma.

"If you think my girlfriend is so beneath you I'll let her know. She'll get back to you herself regarding the feedback." Said Harry.

Draco's hands twitched involuntarily towards his sensitive regions. Unfortunately his actions and reactions the previous night were still fresh the prospective First Years' minds, The Ravenclaws all laughed at him.

"Shut up!" yelled Malfoy, which made them only laugh harder. Harry could tell Hermione was trying to restrain herself but even she was giggling.

Malfoy just stood there looking furious and his gorilla bodyguards just stood there flexing their muscles. But the problem was there were too many Ravenclaws and Malfoy's fellow Slytherins were not interested in his petty troubles, they agreed with everything he said, but they were no interested in starting a fight with Ravenclaws over it.

Crabbe and Goyle, as dumb as they were, were not stupid enough to try and start a fight where they were outnumbered.

As far as the Ravenclaws were concerned though, Malfoy just threw the term 'Mudblood' out automatically saying I'm a bigot and I think I'm better than you. Not a good moment in Slytherin-Ravenclaw relations. Quite the opposite in fact.

While Draco stood there indignantly not getting the respect he believed he was due, the Ravenclaws entered the History of Magic classroom.

The class as it turned out was a bit of a disappointment. Harry could sense the excitement from Hermione as the Ghost of a Professor passed through the wall and his desk to sit down. After that it was as if someone had turned on an audiobook for a really dreary history textbook. Hermione listened to every word he said attentively and Harry managed past the First Hour of the class before his head began to drop but he held it up. Harry had never attended a less interesting lesson.

"I can't believe everyone fell asleep." Said Hermione on the way to the Great Hall

"I can't believe that I managed to stay awake." Said Harry "Jessica is not going to be able to manage that class, she is going to be hounding me for my notes."

"Don't give them to her." Said Hermione sternly

"Why not?" said Harry

"Make her do her own work?"

"How can she do her own work if she's got nothing to work with? I barely managed to stay awake and so did the rest of the class. Back home she always did her best at school but I helped her out here and there." Said Harry

Hermione looked unhappy.

"Look just because you don't like Jessica doesn't mean I should be nasty to her." Said Harry

"It's not that I…"

"Yes it is. You don't like her because of the way she behaves and because she enjoys behaving the way she does." Said Harry

Hermione frowned.

"Look I won't ask you to befriend her instantly, just stop and think about her she's not as bad as she seems."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Jessica meanwhile was sitting through another boring lecture, this one on plants. She found Herbology quite boring and was beginning to wonder if deforestation was the answer to all the world's problems when class ended.

"Neville how come you looked so excited?" asked Jessica

Neville blushed "I… I've been good with plants." He said

"Oh? That explains it. I had thoughts of murder keeping me sane throughout the lecture." Said Jessica

Neville looked scared, while Ron laughed.

"I guess we got a boring lecture, I heard Herbology gets more interesting next year when we get to handle things that could potentially kill us." Said Ron.

"Oh now that sounds much more like my sort of thing." Said Jessica grinning. Neville wondered silently if he was safe with his new friends.

**ORACL2PHOENIX**

Harry and Jessica met up for brake outside the Great Hall and went for a private stroll along the corridors, leaving Hermione with Ron and Neville.

"We don't have long." Said Harry

"No but Lunch is apparently longer." Said Jessica "There is a nice looking lake. We can go for a stroll by it."

"Agreed." Said Harry "So what did you just have?"

"Herbology. It was really dull but Neville likes it and Ron thinks it will get more interesting next year."

"I just had History. I don't think it can get any more boring but I also don't think it will get any better. Don't worry you can borrow my notes." Said Harry

Jessica looked scandalized "Harry I know I'm not you but I can study."

"When do you have History?" asked Harry.

"Next as a matter of fact." Said Jessica

"Tell me you don't want to borrow my notes after that." Said Harry grinning.

"Oh ha ha, what have you got next?"

"Potions, it will be nice to try something practical." Said Harry

"Don't gloat Harry, it might suit me but it doesn't suit you." Said Jessica smiling. "Come on let's go back."

The two of them walked back to the Great Hall to find Hermione and Ron in the middle of an argument.

"You know Harry, we have both made friends but it looks like neither your friends or mine can get on with one another." Said Jessica

"I know, we're so bad at this." Said Harry

"What do you mean?"

"You made a friend that grates me and I made a friend that really can't stand you." Said Harry

Jessica sighed "Things will work out one way or another. I think we should step in, Hermione looks rather like I do when I'm about to contact the crown office."

Harry looked at her "That is a terrible joke."

"Maybe but I think I'll hang onto it for a while." Said Jessica "Come on let's go and break up Ron and Bush."

Harry did not have time to advise Jessica regarding Hermione's name before she ran ahead with her boyfriend following.

"Calm down everyone, we all have classes." Said Jessica. Strangely that seemed to placate Hermione, but not Ron.

"You know you're just strange, there is nothing wrong with having a laugh." Said Ron

"You are not having a laugh." Said Hermione "You are being deliberately rude and…"

"Come on Hermione." Said Harry catching up. He took her hand and steered her towards the Dungeons.

Meanwhile Jessica encouraged Ron away in the opposite direction.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"What were you arguing about?" Harry asked

"I just told him he was being a bit rude when he said Neville was strange for having enjoyed a boring lecture. Herbology sounds fascinating, I said that and he…"

"Disagreed, then you disagreed and things got louder." Said Harry

"Well yes." Said Hermione "I don't know why he is that rude."

"He's probably got some other qualities to him." Said Harry "Jessica would have hurt him seriously by now if he didn't, she certainly wouldn't be friends with him I can tell you that."

Hermione looked at Harry like she didn't believe him, so he changed the subject.

"What do think Potions will be like?"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

A few minutes later Hermione wondered what Harry could possibly have done to earn such contempt from there Potions Master because Snape glared at him, right from the start, as if he'd murdered Harry had murdered his mother in cold blood.

After he had given his opening speech he targeted Harry with questions.

"Potter what would I get if added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" asked Snape

Harry had no idea what 'powdered root of asphodel' was "I don't know sir."

"Tut, tut, tut! Fame clearly isn't everything. Where would you look to find a bezoar Mr Potter?"

Harry internally sighed in relief, that answer he did know "Stomach of a goat sir."

Snape looked strangely irritated at Harry "What is the difference between Monkswood and Wolfsbane?"

"Um… there isn't one. Muggles call it aconite, Wizards in Tibet call is Monkswood and Wolfsbane is the name most commonly used in the rest of the Wizarding World."

Snape glared at Harry. "Well you got two out of three Mr Potter, clearly you at least opened a book before coming here. It's a pity you chose not to finish it. I will give Ravenclaw five points for each right answer but you lose your house fifteen for your wrong answer."

Harry looked shocked, why loose so many points for just one wrong answer, he didn't dare protest out loud though, despite Snape's seemingly daring him to do so.

Padma had no such qualms "He only got one question wrong why penalize him so much more for that…" she stopped when Snape turned his glare to her.

"What is your name?"

"Padma Patil."

"Well Miss Patil, and this goes for all of you." He said glaring round the classroom "You are all here to learn and you are all expected to do required work. Do not expect me to give you extra points for doing that work and do not expect me to be lenient if you don't read before class. Mr Potter should be thankful I gave him points at all."

The class didn't go well from there on out. Snape was Head of Slytherin House but he seemed to dislike the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs on principle. Harry silently wondered what he was like with the other two houses. He generally seemed to hate everyone he taught. As they began their attempts at brewing a simple boil cure, he belittled mistakes they made and downplayed any achievements as 'dumb luck'. Hermione seemed quite proficient at Potion brewing but she only managed to avoid being on the receiving end of one of Snape's comments, but not his sneers or glares.

Harry was wondering if Snape seemed to dislike him in particular, or if he was just imagining the glares being more directed and more intense in his direction. That wondering was put to a stop when one of the cauldrons belonging to a Hufflepuff on the other side of the classroom experienced a volcanic reaction, in that it erupted showering the two girls in the substance.

"Idiots, I specifically said not to add the Quills. Go to the Hospital wing now. Potter why didn't you stop them, thought that it would make you look good no doubt, five points from Ravenclaw."

Harry was fuming, what was this guy's problem?

Hermione was the one who spoke out though. "Sir Harry was on the other side of the room how could he?"

"I am not interested in excuses Miss?"

"Granger, Hermione Gran…"

"I am NOT interested in excuses. Now keep your simple minded opinions to yourself or Ravenclaw will lose another ten points."

It was a rather resentful crowd of Ravenclaws and slightly less resentful crowd of Hufflepuffs who left Potions. None of them blamed Harry, because Snape was clearly out to get him, but they had lost a considerable number of points and it was only there first day, first morning even.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Jessica in the meantime was taking precise and detailed notes in A History of Magic.

When class ended she prodded a sleeping Neville and Ron in their hips causing them to jump and squeal.

"What?" grumbled Ron

"Class is over, did you two sleep the whole way through?" said Jessica

"I managed the first ten minutes." Said Ron

"I managed the first fifteen." Said Neville

"Did you manage to stay awake through all that?" said Ron incredulously

"Yeah easily." Said Jessica "Come on, lunch."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry somehow convinced Hermione to join him at the Gryffindor table. It seemed she was still overly shocked at how much of a git Snape had been and decided not to grumble about being near Jessica and Ron.

"So Jessica did you sleep through History?" said Harry

"Nope. I can sort of see why you would, but not me." Said Jessica smugly she held out her notes, which Harry noticed were more detailed than his.

"Ok change of plans, I'll sleep through History and you give me your notes." Said Harry

"Harry!" scolded Hermione

"I can borrow yours if you prefer Hermione." Said Harry

Hermione looked completely shocked and scandalised.

"Relax Bu… Hermione, he's just joking." Said Jessica, making an effort not to call Hermione Bush.

Hermione noticed Jessica's almost slip up, but had to admit even she couldn't keep being so adversarial. "So are you interested in history?"

"Me?" said Jessica "Not in the slightest, I'm just able to make notes out of the droning of Binns the bore."

"How do you three do that?" demanded Ron "I lost all concentration in no time."

Hermione was about to nag Ron but Jessica said something first that distracted her.

"My Foster Dad's an MP. I'm used to having to interpret mindless stuff, both boring and deceptive." Said Jessica.

Hermione's eyes widened "Your Dad's an MP?"

"Foster Dad, I have no father." Jessica corrected seriously "Yes he's some form of Parliamentary Undersecretary in the Department of Education. I'm not entirely sure what. He seems pretty happy with it whatever it is."

"But he works for the government." Said Hermione "Have you ever met the Prime Minister?"

"I met the last one." Said Jessica "I regret it to this day, very disturbing woman, this one I haven't met yet, maybe at Easter. He's probably exactly the same. So what does your Dad do? Librarian?"

Hermione shook her head, and even smiled a little "No, Many people assume that though. My Parents are both Dentists. What about your Mum what does she do?"

"Foster Mum." Said Jessica "Nothing, well that's not true she writes stuff down and sends it to be published."

"You mean like a Journalist?" said Ron

"Um, not really. She's a… what are they called?" Jessica asked Harry

"Academic." Said Harry "She has some kind of University Qualification and she writes articles for journals that no one ever reads."

"What about your family Harry?" said Hermione "What do they do?"

"My uncle sits in an office and yells at people." Said Harry simply, Jessica giggled while Neville looked disturbed and Ron confused.

Hermione frowned "What?"

"He yells at people. Sometimes on the phone, sometimes in person. But the people he yells at make drills." Said Harry "At least that's my understanding. What about you guys, what do your parents do?"

"Well my Dad is head of a boring department at the Ministry of Magic." Said Ron "The Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office. He absolutely loves it, even if it doesn't pay much. Mum doesn't work. She looks after the house and all of us."

"My Gran doesn't have a fulltime job anymore." Said Neville "But she holds a seat on the Wizengamot so she does have duties to perform in relation to that."

Jessica noticed that Neville didn't mention his parents. But she herself did not even want to acknowledge the people who had given birth to her. Not if half the stuff she heard about them was true, maybe Neville to was ashamed of his parents, or maybe there was something else, either way that was his business.

"What is the Wizengamot?" asked Hermione

"They sort of run the Ministry." Said Ron

"That's not quite correct." Said Neville "Though they do exert a lot of control over the Ministry."

"They're sort of like the House of Lords." Said Jessica "At least from what my Uncle said they sound like that. The seats are hereditary except for one or two that get appointed every several decades or so, they vote on laws introduced by the Departments at the Ministry and there members also act as juries in courts."

"How does one get onto this, Wizengamot?" asked Hermione

"The most common way is through inheritance." Said Harry "I apparently inherited a seat that I will be offered when I turn 17." Harry decided not to mention Jessica in case people related her to the Black family.

"I'm the same." Said Neville "My Gran can pass the seat onto me once I turn 17, though she will probably hang onto a little longer because I want to finish school and maybe a little while after until I'm ready. To be honest it's not particularly something I'm looking forward to." Neville looked really troubled.

"I agree." Said Harry "From the sounds of things there is a lot of responsibility." He looked at Jessica, who smiled. She was not going to mention her hereditary seat. "But a few people can get on by achieving something noteworthy enough that they want you. Professor Dumbledore apparently got his for defeating a notorious Dark Wizard."

"Grindelwald?" Said Ron.

"That's the guy." Said Jessica "My Uncle said that some of the more important department heads at the ministry also get seats tied to their Jobs."

"That doesn't sound very democratic." Said Hermione

"It's not, but it's not a dictatorship either." Said Jessica "What did Ted call it?"

"Oligarchy." Said Harry

"Weird word." Said Jessica "But there you go."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

After a little something to eat, Harry and Jessica left Hermione with Ron and Neville.

"Well that seems to have gone better." Said Harry

"Yeah your bushy friend seems to have lightened up a bit, though that might have something to do with the fact that I no longer call her bush?" said Jessica

"Ron also didn't say anything…"

"I think he's worried that he might have upset the Harry Potter." Said Jessica "You seem to have that effect on people."

"Tell me about it. Everyone except Hermione has been a little…"

"Like a twat?" said Jessica

"Well… Not the choice of words I would use." Said Harry

"You're too kind Harry." Said Jessica "I suppose the next thing we should do is try and make friends with each other's friends. Then work on getting our friends to be friends."

"Our friends to be friends?" said Harry

"Unless you didn't notice, Ron and Hermione at break time."

"Ah." Said Harry "Do you think they're?" he looked back at the Great Hall.

"You might be right." Said Jessica, she pulled him closer to her "But wait a little while, I've barely seen you since yesterday."

"Alright." Said Harry

"What about the rest of your House-mates?"

"Well, I've not gotten into a fight with anyone but… I haven't really connected well with anyone other than Hermione. The girls all seem… shy and embarrassed and only Padma and Hermione so far have spoken to me, Padma only so much. The three guys I've been sharing with have known each other for years and while they were friendly enough I felt like the third wheel…"

"Shouldn't that be Fourth Wheel?"

"Whatever." Said Harry "I feel like I'm an intruder when I talk to them, because they've clearly known each other years."

"Well at least there's Hermione." Said Jessica

"You don't mind?" asked Harry

"Not really. It's going to take me a while to get to like her, but I know you're not going to fall for her instead of me and I can see why you would befriend her. No I'm worried that I won't be able to get you to like Ron."

Harry frowned "I'm not sure I can forgive that 'Idiotic Ravenclaw' comment of his. But I guess I should try. It doesn't help that he and Hermione…"

"Yeah I can see what you mean." Said Jessica "Look it's only our first day, we'll pull through. By the way how was Potions?"

"Horrible, I swear that Snape was out to get me from the start." Harry explained everything.

"Sounds like a stuck up git." Said Jessica "I don't have Potions until the end of the week so I guess I'll find out for myself."

"Is it just Gryffindors or are there others?" said Harry

"There will be Slytherins, it's the only class that we share with them."

"Well I hope you get on with them better than we did." Said Harry "Me, Hermione and the other Ravenclaws all had our history class with them, that blond idiot, Malfoy immediately began mouthing off about Muggleborns, only he used the other word."

"Twat." Said Jessica "Well if he start's on Friday, I'll aim where it hurts."

Harry shuddered "Just for clarification, please never aim for my… area."

Jessica smiled and pecked him on the lips "If it helps, I vow never to kick you in the crown jewels. Come on we should head back, knowing what little we know about our new friends, they'll have started fighting each other."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

As it turns out Ron and Hermione were arguing, and Neville looked distinctly uncomfortable as he ran into Harry and Jessica on the way out.

"Hey, sorry I need to pick up some stuff for… um our next class…"

"Charms." Said Jessica

"Right well see you there." Neville ran off.

"Neville none of us know the way to charms." Shouted Jessica, but it was no use. Her clumsy new friend went off anyway.

When Harry and Jessica got to Ron and Hermione it was a bit difficult to see what they were arguing about.

"You're such a know-it-all, why can't you just stop talking and do us all a favour." Said Ron

"Oh please just because I know some things you don't, that does not give you the right to call me a know-it-all." Said Hermione heatedly.

"No one asked you, it's really annoying, constantly telling us random crap. We don't care."

"I was simply stating a fact, you don't need to be rude about it."

Harry and Jessica broke up there friends and kept Ron and Hermione from interacting with each other.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Things did not improve over time. Harry and Jessica were boyfriend and girlfriend, so they made an effort to try to get to know the others friends. But Jessica found that Hermione got offended to quickly and Harry found that comments Ron made about Hermione being a know-it-all, clever clogs and so on, could also be applied to him. Admittedly Harry didn't randomly tell people facts like Hermione did but he was still valued his academic skill as much as Hermione valued hers and did not like all the jibes Ron kept on making against smart people and Ravenclaws

In classes where Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were together, Harry and Jessica always sat next to each other and they always sat with their hands entwined. Jessica was left handed and Harry was right so they each held the other with the unused implement.

"Miss Black, Mr Potter don't you think you would work better with use of both your hands?" said McGonagall during their first Transfiguration lesson.

Jessica smiled and replied "I am using both my hands, they're just doing two different things."

McGonagall wanted to scold the girl and forcibly order her to unhand, but Jessica's manner reminded the Professor of the young and outgoing young man that went on to betray the Order. McGonagall loathed the fact that she missed Sirius, she loathed the fact that she still had memories of him that made her smile. She did not trust herself to act professionally so she did not force Jessica to let go of Harry's hand. In the end McGonagall had to conclude that there was no indication there habit was inhibiting their standard of work. Indeed Harry was one of only two students to successfully transfigure a match into a needle. Jessica's attempt wasn't a complete success, her match had changed shape but was clearly still made of wood, despite that though McGonagall would not expect any student to perform any better than that in their first class.

Professor Flitwick regarded it with much more light-heartedness. He merely chuckled when the first saw them. Quirrell didn't appear to notice, though the entire class had trouble interpreting what he was trying to say, so Harry and Jessica might have just missed it. During Astronomy they couldn't hold hands as there telescopes required both in order to operate.

During classes Hermione would normally sit on Harry's other side and Ron on Jessica's. Unfortunately this was still close enough for them to argue. Despite some attempts on their part Harry and Jessica were having trouble not taking sides during these arguments. Harry had a lot in common with Hermione and felt a lot of Ron's comments towards her were also comments against him and Jessica actually agreed with a lot of Ron's comments and kept antagonising Hermione when she laughed at some of them.

By Friday, Harry and Jessica had to conclude that the struggle get Ron and Hermione at least civil with one another was slowly starting to look like a lost cause. But they weren't giving up just yet.

"This is going to take some time." Said Harry

"Yes, let's hope it won't take much more time." Said Jessica "What have you got for today?"

"Nothing that was my last class. You?"

"Just Potions, time to find out how bad this Professor Snape really is."

"Good luck with that." Said Harry "I'll meet you at Hagrid's."

Jessica nodded. Hedwig had arrived earlier that morning with a letter from the gamekeeper inviting the two of them round for afternoon tea.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

By the end of the school day, Jessica thought it was just as well she and Hermione were in separate Potions classes. Many 11-year-olds would really hate the class Jessica went through that day but she just took it with a pinch of salt and laughed the whole thing off.

It started when she and Ron walked into the classroom, they were discussing the important things.

"No, no no, chicken works better in a pie." Said Jessica

"You're out of your mind, everything tastes better when it's fried."

"I'll concede that chicken tastes pretty good in the fryer but, when made right nothing beats a chicken pie…"

Of course Jessica had almost forgotten that this class was shared with the Slytherins, and one particular Slytherin.

"Oi Black." Shouted Malfoy, who was already inside the classroom "Are you a Mudblood?"

Unlike the Ravenclaws, Gryffindors already had plenty of reasons to hate Slytherins. Admittedly Dean and Jessica were muggle raised and thus were relatively ignorant of the inter-house rivalry, but if they had any doubts about how the relationship between the two would fair this year, they didn't anymore.

"Go suck a lemon Blondie!" said Jessica. She merely ignored the ponce and began setting up her cauldron alongside her ginger haired friend, while the Gryffindor half of the class chuckled at the suggestion.

"Oi, Black I asked you a question, you will answer your betters."

Malfoy, simply didn't know when to give up. He marched straight up to Jessica who turned around aimed and…

WHAM!

Draco collapsed to the floor once more covering the recently damaged tissue. The Gryffindor half of the class laughed at the Blond boy's predicament.

"Rolling about on the Dungeon floor Blondie." Said Ron "How the Malfoy's have fallen, then again they never were that great to begin with."

To Draco Malfoy, disrespecting the name of the Malfoy family was the greatest offence someone could commit. But he found that the pain from Jessica's assault had rendered him speechless. After a few seconds the Gryffindors just ignored him and began looking out cauldrons, quills and parchment.

The Blond haired Slytherin was still on the floor when Snape barged into the Potions classroom. He stopped part way to his desk and recognised him.

"Mr Malfoy, is there a…"

"That Mudblood did it." Shouted Draco in anguish while pointing at Jessica.

Snape seemed to twitch in anger for some reason at the use of the word. But none the less he turned to face Jessica, "Your name?"

"Jessica Black!" Said Jessica simply, she noticed that Snape seemed to twitch with even more anger at her name for some reason. Maybe he knew her father? As far as she was concerned, Sirius Black was dead to her, but that didn't change the fact that he was in prison right now and other people were aware of this small fact.

"Well Miss Black. Twenty Points for attacking another student."

"Fair enough." Said Jessica

"And another 5 for your cheek." Said Snape.

Jessica couldn't help it. She had her fingers reach up and tap her cheeks, then pinched them lightly. She managed to avoid saying anything along the lines of 'What's wrong with my cheeks'.

But Snape was still angered by her actions. "I think you will also benefit from a detention. Stay behind after class to arrange it."

By the end of the lesson Jessica had to conclude Snape was out to get her as well as Harry. From the moment the class started, he asked her all the questions, none of which she could answer, and told the class that her work was an example of what not to do in Potions. At one point, Neville's cauldron melted and he got scolded by the contents.

"Idiot boy." Said Snape "Take him to the Hospital Wing. I suppose you found it amusing have another student get hurt in my classroom Black. That's another detention for you."

Jessica merely looked at him with her eyes narrowed, it was a manic look that disturbed Snape more than he would like to admit. But the Potions master consoled the fact that this girl couldn't possibly be spawned of Sirius Black.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Upon exiting the Dungeons Ron started expressing his feelings "What an absolute twat. What is his problem with you? Maybe he doesn't like Muggleborns either."

"Maybe." Said Jessica thoughtfully. "Maybe he just doesn't like girls…" she smirked.

Ron's brain took a little while to catch up, but then he burst out laughing "Maybe that's why he was sucking up to Malfoy?"

"Maybe." Said Jessica.

"So, do you want to play some chess?" said Ron.

"Can't, Harry and I have a previous arrangement." Said Jessica.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry met Jessica outside and the two of them walked across the grounds.

"I thought you'd bring Hermione?" said Jessica.

"I would have but I thought you would bring Ron." Said Harry.

"Ah!" said Jessica. "What are we going to do about those two, they fight whenever we get them close to each other. Not to mention Hermione and I and you and Ron do not get on very well at all."

"Well it's still early days." Said Harry. "Why don't we first work on trying to get me and Ron to get along and you and Hermione to get along. After that…"

"Fine, but we need to all become friends. We're a couple now, we may be different houses but we make our friends together." Said Jessica.

"Alright." Said Harry. "We'll start again next week. I'll talk to Hermione and you talk to Ron. Then I'll spend some time getting to know Rona and you Hermione and we'll see how it goes, do you think they'll mind?"

"No Ron really wants to get along well with you." Said Jessica.

"He does? Hermione doesn't want to get on badly with anyone, she's just stubborn and proud. Put it this way, I don't think you and her becoming friends is a complete lost cause." Said Harry giving a light smile.

"Thanks I think." Said Jessica. "Seriously, I really can appreciate that she is who she is. I'll see what things are like next week."

The two of them approached Hagrid's hut, and knocked on the door.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Tea at Hagrid's was nice, though the less said about the cake the better. They talked about classes and friends, Hagrid told them not to worry about Ron and Hermione. After a while the two of them would get used to the fact they were living in the same castle, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors had so many classes together, their members would soon start making friends with each other and Ron and Hermione would come to some form of understanding.

"Might no' be frien's but then again… ye are 'ere fer seven years." He said positively.

"Hagrid?" said Jessica "Does Snape know I'm not a Muggleborn?"

"No. He… um… He got on very badly with yer fath… with Sirius Black. We felt he didn' need to know anything abou' that." Hagrid stumbled.

"Well he seems to recognise me and…" Jessica said, but Hagrid cut her off.

"Jess'ca I know what yer thinkin', you look a lot like yer father an' ye have the same las' name. Bu' as far as Snape knows, Sirius Black ne'er had a child. I'll admi' his hatred fer Black was strong. He probably doesn' realise that you remin' him of Sirius an' is unleashing old pent up feelings on you."

"He didn't by chance know my father?" said Harry "Because he seemed to hate me too."

Hagrid looked even more awkward… "Um… I', not sure I…"

"We'll take that as a yes." Said Jessica.

Hagrid looked really sheepish. "He didn' get on with yer father either Harry." Admitted the groundskeeper.

"Is there anyone he did get on with?" asked Jessica.

"Well… there was an older boy he looked up to an never had a fight with." Said Hagrid. "His son's just started this year…"

"Malfoy?" said Harry

"That's the one." Said Hagrid. "Snape looked up to Lucius Malfoy, still maintains a certain friendship with him."

"But didn't the Malfoy's work for Voldemort." Said Jessica "And stop squirming like a scared little girl Hagrid, I'm the only little girl here."

Harry giggled at Jessica's put down.

"I'm really not suppose' te talk abou' this." Said Hagrid.

"Alright." Said Jessica "Can't blame a girl for her curiosity. So how were you expelled?"

"Jessica." Said Harry as Hagrid looked even more uncomfortable. "You don't have to answer that Hagrid, so don't. Jessica just likes to…"

"Be a nosy parker?" said Jessica "Harry always tries to see the best in me, but I'm a wild child and a loose cannon. Just ask Malfoy, I've hit him where it hurts twice this week and I've only just met the twat."

Hagrid smiled down at her. "How about the Tonks', why don't we talk about them."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"I am never eating cake again." Said Jessica as she leaned against Harry for support. She had tried Hagrid's cooking and while she had the heart to pry into the depths of his personal history and private life, she did not have the heart to tell him he sucked at cooking.

"Why didn't you just say you were full after the first slice of fudge?" said Harry. "That's what I did."

"He looked so hopeful. He looked like you that time you waited for me out in the rain." Said Jessica.

Harry smiled, that had been shortly after they had become girlfriend and boyfriend. They were supposed to meet in the park but it started raining and Harry didn't have a jumper or a coat. When Jessica found him he was shivering in wet clothes. So she took him back to her house, and had him change into some dry clothes, he stayed often enough that Selena had kept some of his things in the Regal's washing basket.

All thoughts of home were driven out of their heads though when they arrived at the Great Hall to see Neville in between an arguing Ron and Hermione.

Harry and Jessica looked at each other.

"This is going to take some time, isn't it." Said Harry

"Yup."

To sum up the week, Harry and Jessica had each managed to make a new friend both of the new friends hated each other. Neither girlfriend nor boyfriend said it out loud but would both generally agreed the sentiment:

"_We're so bad at this!_"

* * *

><p>I'm not entirely sure about how some of this story will go, but I may end Harry's first year after only so many more chapters. Anyway I hope you liked this.<p>

Just to remind you, I have a poll up on who Ginny will be paired with eventually. Currently Colin is the favourite followed by Lee Jorden, Seamus Finnigan and a new OC (in that order). This poll is no longer advisory, I will go with whoever you choose and your choice will affect certain elements of the story, not just who dies and who get's to marry Ron's sister.

Please leave reviews, feedback is welcome.


	8. Maybe we're not so bad at this!

Sorry this took so long, I find that all stories have at least one part that is difficult to write and this chapter and the last definitely fall under that category. I have two important things I wish to raise with you, my loyal readers, which will be mentioned in the end note.

* * *

><p><span>Maybe we're not so bad at this!<span>

Harry and Jessica each spent much of the weekend with their new friend. The purpose of this was to convince them to meet the other's partner. Harry began first by agreeing to Hermione's suggestion to make use of the library and get most of next week's homework out of the way. Then later in the Common Room he made gave his proposition.

"I don't think your girlfriend likes me Harry." Said Hermione.

"She's willing to give you a chance if you give her one." Said Harry "Jessica is not all that bad, she's a little carefree and she gets a large amount of thrill from making others uncomfortable but she means well and she has a good heart. I should know…"

"What do you mean by that?" said Hermione.

Harry hadn't meant to say that "She helped me out, a long time ago when no one else would. Back when we first met. I'm not asking for miracles just… sit next to her in class."

"What about you?" said Hermione.

"I'm going to try and form some kind of peace with Ron Weasley." Said Harry "I'm not entirely sure how that will go."

Hermione looked like she was desperate to comment on that, but Harry interrupted before she could say anything.

"I'm going to try though. We got off to a bad start but I can't just ignore my girlfriend's friends, I need to form some kind of association with them."

Hermione seemed placated "Weasley and I are going to have to do the same aren't we?"

"Well one step at a time." Said Harry "Why don't you try making friends with Jessica first? Or at least collaborating during class."

Hermione sighed "I guess I should make more friends than just you."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"I really don't want to just talk to someone about school work." Said Ron in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Harry doesn't just talk about school work." Said Jessica "He's good at it, but he has other interests."

"Like what?" said Ron.

"Chinese food." Said Jessica "Unlike me, he prefers his chicken to be in sweet and sour sauce."

"I thought the pork was cooked in sweet and sour?" said Ron confused.

"Chicken can to." Said Jessica "All sorts of meat can be cooked in all sorts of different ways. But maybe food is not a good starting point. Try Quidditch."

"Harry likes Quidditch?"

"About as much as I do." Said Jessica "Neither of us has ever seen a game nor ridden a broom so I'm sure we can't say for sure just yet. But talk to him about it, and talk about those Chubby Cannons."

"Chudley Cannons." Said Ron indignantly.

"Oh?" said Jessica "That name makes much more sense."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Monday afternoon Jessica found herself sitting with Hermione practicing a Match-Needle spell in the library.

"_Ad Acus!_" incanted Jessica. "Yes I did it." She said only slightly raising her voice, so that the two of them wouldn't get kicked out of the library.

Hermione looked the needle over "Very good." She said approvingly "I have no idea what we're supposed to do with these though? They were much more useful as matches."

"You like setting stuff on fire?" said Jessica.

"Absolutely not, I never do that." Said Hermione scandalized.

"So what do you do in wherever it is you come from?" said Jessica.

"Well I live in a small suburban town near London. It's relatively quiet and peaceful and everyone knows everyone. Before I came here, my parents wanted to send me off to a private school in the city. To be honest I'm glad I came here instead. It's almost like entering a whole new country, it's definitely a different culture."

"Yeah… so what do you like to do at home?"

"Mainly read books." Admitted Hermione "There is not really much else I can do without… other people."

"Harry and I tend to just read a book together in my room back home." Said Jessica, noticing Hermione's discomfort. "It's really quite a peaceful way to spend the day."

Hermione seemed to relax "What do the two of you read?"

"Normally books with short stories." Said Jessica "But also comic books and graphic novels. We occasionally read a full size novel, but that takes time and Harry is normally only allowed about a night at my place a week. Recently my cousin introduced me to the Knight Bus, so we've been using that to go and visit places."

Hermione looked confused "Knight Bus?"

"It's a magical bus that can go virtually anywhere in Britain at really high speeds." Said Jessica. "Harry and I spent one of our last days before coming here at the beach. Neither of us had ever been before."

"I do like the beach." Admitted Hermione. "My parents every other year take me to Europe, particularly the Mediterranean areas. It's really hot down there and you can get a great tan."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Meanwhile down in the Great Hall, Harry and Ron were getting to know each other a different way. During meal times, the hall was full of food. But every other time (unless there was an exam or special event) it was used as a communal area, between houses, for playing board games.

Ron would normally like to play chess, but after talking with Jessica he was really desperate not to screw up his chances of befriending Harry Potter. So it was exploding snap.

Harry laughed as the card deck randomly exploded in his face. "It's a shame you can't get Muggle games like this." He said.

"What kind of games do Muggles have?" said Ron.

"Well for starters we have snap, only it doesn't blow up." Said Harry "Then there is Chess, checkers connect four and monopoly."

"Chess?" said Ron eagerly.

"Uh yeah? Is there a magical variant of that?"

"Oh yes." Said Ron eagerly. He reached into his bag and pulled out a board and a box full of pieces, all of which were slightly battered.

To Ron's relief Harry was not in any way a sore loser and which was good because the game didn't last long.

"You've actually played Quidditch?" said Harry.

"Sort of, I play on brooms with my brothers. I've never come up against a snitch or a Bludger in my life but I am good at blocking Quaffles." Said Ron.

"I'd love to give Quidditch a try." Said Harry "Jessica and I spent time with her cousin, she promised to take us to game at some point."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The second week of term passed by and Harry and Jessica found befriending Ron and Hermione separately was working. In those classes they shared: Defence, Charms, Transfiguration and Astronomy; Harry sat next to Ron while Hermione sat next to Jessica. This had the unanticipated bonus of Ron and Hermione interacting less with each other and by extension arguing less with each other.

Ron began to appreciate the value of intelligence a little more as, despite his more studious nature, Harry did not come across as a class swot.

Similarly Jessica, now that she was actually trying, was able to interact with Hermione with less conflict of emotions.

Unfortunately bringing Ron and Hermione together always inevitably caused upsets between the two. Harry naturally would jump to Hermione's Defence and Jessica to Ron's and a lot of head way tended to be lost. Harry and Jessica were not giving up yet though.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

At the end of the week notices were put up in the Common Rooms, stating when flying lessons were to be. The Gryffindor/Slytherin had theirs on Thursday of next week while the Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff lesson started on Friday.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"I really don't want to fly." Said Parvati on the morning of the Thursday lesson.

"I know, this will completely mess up our hair." Said Lavender.

Jessica resisted the urged to grumble. Parvati and Lavender liked their hair and they constantly fretted that it would be ruined.

"Jessica? Do you want us to give you a makeover?" said Parvati.

Having no idea how she had become the subject of their conversation, Jessica turned and said "No thanks."

"Oh come on, we can make you look great!" said Lavender.

"According to Harry I already look great." Jessica countered.

"Yes and you are lucky to have gotten the Boy-Who-Lived but…" said Lavender.

"Look didn't you say that any makeover would be ruined by us flying in the air?" said Jessica.

"Oh yeah!" said Parvati "We'll do this some other time."

"No other time." Said Jessica. "Now come on, we'll be late for classes."

As strange as it seemed, Jessica owed a lot to Parvati and Lavender. She found the pair of them so annoying that meeting a girl like Hermione was a breath of fresh air by comparison.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX **

After classes that day, Jessica in the company of Ron and Neville wandered outside to the Training Grounds. The instructor Madam Hooch was waiting there with twenty broomsticks divided into two groups of ten facing each other. Acting on the newly imbedded inter-House rivalry instincts, the Slytherins took one side and the Gryffindors took another.

"Have either of you done this before?" said Jessica glancing at the broom on the ground next to her.

"No." said Neville.

"Yeah all the time." Said Ron.

"Is it easy?" asked Jessica.

"It's a little tough at first, but the first fly is always the hardest. When I first tried I broke my arm crashing into our house." Said Ron.

That declaration got Neville quivering.

"Relax Neville we have an instructor, I'm sure she knows what she's doing." Said Jessica.

As it turned out though, that did not help Neville in the slightest. First he accidentally hovered to high, then he began wiggling about trying to get the broom to stop what it was doing only to end up setting off at high speed. The incident culminated in him impacting the wall of the castle and falling on his wrist.

Malfoy of course found this hilarious. "Hey look at this." He said picking a glass ball off the ground.

Jessica recognised it as the Rememberall that Neville's Gran had sent him. "Give that to me Blondie!" Jessica ordered.

Malfoy in his smug arrogance walked up to her and said "No, I think I'll…" but those assembled never did find out what Malfoy was going to do with the Rememberall. When he walked up to Jessica he completely failed to notice the position of her knee.

Not for the first time since arriving at Hogwarts, Draco collapsed to the ground in agony.

"I'll be taking that." Said Jessica, forcing the glass ball out of his hands. Malfoy was still on the ground when Madam Hooch returned, which of course demanded an explanation.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"How was your flying lesson?" Harry asked later when the two of them were alone together. They had once more opted to walk by the lakeside.

"I got a detention." Said Jessica.

"What? Why?" said Harry.

"I kneed Malfoy in the Crown Jewels." She said.

"Again? What did he do this time?" said Harry.

"He tried stealing from Neville." Said Jessica. "It's not so bad, I'm just to dust McGonagall's classroom tomorrow."

"I don't understand his problem." Said Harry.

"He's a Slytherin, Neville and I are Gryffindors. That's enough in his book."

"I still don't understand." Said Harry.

"Oh Harry, my poor sweet ignorant boyfriend. You cannot understand the nature of our feud with the House of Slytherin." Said Jessica dramatically.

"Feud? You've only been here three weeks, how can you have a feud?" said Harry.

"Oh the feud is as old as time itself." Said Jessica. "At least according to Ron's brothers."

Harry shook his head. "I swear Gryffindors are all hotheads. I'm getting on better with him, but Ron is so opinionated sometimes. If he doesn't understand something it's always 'completely stupid' or 'something only an idiot would do'. I now get that he's just frustrated and not out to insult me but…"

"He is a bit aggressive." Conceded Jessica "It's probably why I like him so much. He is a really cool mate."

Harry smiled "I'm glad you have such a good friend."

"What about Hermione? Does she have any hot-headed moments?"

"Well she can be quite passionate." Said Harry "She's absolutely dreading tomorrow though, she's been reading as much as she can on flying. She prefers reading and academics to most other stuff. We spend most of our time debating and reviewing each other's work. It's kind of nice but I really need to find her a hobby, something that's not all work."

"Who knows maybe she'll like flying when she tries it tomorrow." Said Harry. "Speaking of which how was the actual flying part?"

"It was actually pretty fun. I might actually try for Quidditch one day, maybe even next year." Said Jessica.

"That could be fun." Said Harry. "Hermione had me reading through some flying books and Quidditch looks cool. Kevin, Stephen and I talked about the game quite a bit a few days ago. Kevin's Dad apparently used to play professional."

"Well your lessons are tomorrow." Said Jessica. "Come on we should get back to the Great Hall before Ron and Hermione try and kill each other."

"Hermione's not there, she's in the library." Said Harry morosely.

Jessica knew why "Those two can't avoid each other forever."

"They can actually, different Houses remember." Said Harry.

"We'll work this out." Said Jessica, though in truth both she and Harry were getting frustrated by their failed attempts to get Ron and Hermione to be nice to each other.

**ORALCE2PHOENIX**

In comparison to the Gryffindor/Slytherin class, Harry and Hermione found their sessions much more peaceful and friendly.

"Up!" said Harry along with everyone else. Out of everyone present he was the only one to get his broom to rise on the first try. "Cool."

"Up?" Said Hermione "Up!" her broom mockingly rocked about on the ground. Eventually everyone managed to get there brooms in their hands.

"Alright." Said Madam Hooch. "To begin with we're going to simply hover."

The students all attempted hovering, Hermione was so nervous she began shaking however and her broom started to edge forwards and out of line.

Harry reached over and held the broom steady. "Try and relax, it's not that hard."

Hermione did not look overly reassured and seemed pleased when her feet touched the ground. Harry meanwhile loved every second and prolonged his hovering as long as possible.

After a while Madam Hooch started instructing them more on actual flying, but Harry only half listened to her. He flew with such ease that there was no need for him to be instructed.

"Well you have all done well today." Said Madam Hooch. "Flying lessons from here on out are optional so you do not have to come back if you don't want to. Mr Potter, a word before you go?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, shrugged and then Harry went over to Madam Hooch.

"Your talents on a broom are remarkable for a beginner Mr Potter. You are obviously not in need of more flying lessons but I would like you to try an obstacle course if you feel you are up to it?"

"Um… Ok." Said Harry.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

A week later Harry arrived with those who wished to continue learning to fly, which did not include Hermione. He and Padma were discussing their recent Transfiguration class when Madam Hooch came onto the field.

"Alright now here's what I want you to do. We'll have a quick rerun of what we learnt last week and then I want you all to go through an obstacle course. Mr Potter I'll save you for last as the course I want you to do is distinctly longer."

Harry watched as his fellow Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs fly through magic rings and dodge balloons. When his turn came up, Madam Hooch waved her wand a few times and the obstacle course got longer, the turns appeared to be sharper and the hoops smaller.

"Isn't that similar to the professional testing for a seeker?" asked Susan Bones looking at the layout.

"It is." Said Madam Hooch "A professional seeker should be able to fly through this course in less than 45 seconds. I would like to see Mr Potter attempt this. Also I would like you to try using this."

She handed him a distinctly white broomstick.

"This is a Silver Arrow, in my opinion one of the finest brooms ever produced. They are very good for training purposes, I would like you to attempt this course in as fast a time as possible. Your skills at flying from last week tell me that you should do quite well, of course I don't quite expect you to be able to fly in 45 seconds."

Harry took the broom from Madam Hooch and mounted.

"On my whistle." Called Madam Hooch. Harry took off when signalled.

It was a tough obstacle course, Harry was still learning the basics of how a broom worked, but he was remarkably good at it all the same.

Harry emerged from the last hoop and landed to an assortment of cheering Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

"That's 56 seconds Mr Potter." Said Madam Hooch. "Considerably better than I expected. I have one more test I wish to administer."

She took a yellow coloured golf ball out of her robes.

"I am going to send this ball into the air, using my magic. Once I have done so, I will count to three, then I want you to chase after it and to try and catch it, before it hits the ground. Understood?"

Harry nodded.

Madam Hooch pointed her wand at the golf ball "_Depulso!_"

It shot into the air as if fired from a canon.

"One, Two, Three!" Hooch blew on her whistle.

Harry accelerated as has as he could. He could make out the glint of yellow in the distance and leaned forward on the broom, pushing the throttle to its. The Silver Arrow was definitely better than the dodgy brooms the school used. He caught up with the golf ball and caught it twenty feet off the ground.

"Well done Mr Potter." Said Madam Hooch. "I will recommend to Professor Flitwick that you be exempt from the no flying rule, meaning should you choose to do so, you may audition for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team this year.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"No fair, how can you get such a glowing recommendation." Said Jessica. "I'm happy for you really, but why didn't I get one."

"Probably because you beat up Malfoy." Said Ron.

"He was asking for it." Said Jessica.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not going to audition." Said Harry.

"Why not?" said Ron.

"No broom." Said Harry simply. "I haven't a chance on those school ones, If I did try-out I'd look completely stupid."

Ron nodded. "Yes, those really bad, and I fly a Shooting Star."

"You shouldn't try-out at all, flying looks really dangerous to me." Said Hermione.

"Who asked…" began Ron.

"Ron be quiet." Said Jessica. "Flying's not for everyone, but it sounds like Harry is excellent."

"Maybe we'll find out next year." Said Harry.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

As it turned out he didn't have to wait that long. Harry and Hermione were sitting doing their Homework when a voice called out in the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"Harry Potter?"

Harry and Hermione looked up to see a fit looking older girl with short blond hair.

"I'm over here." Said Harry.

She turned to face him, it looked as if she'd been hit in the face a few times in her life, but she was still rather pretty. She walked up to him.

"I heard you got exempt from the no-flying rule?" she asked rather forcefully.

"Um… I did." Said Harry.

"Good, because you're Ravenclaw's new seeker." She said.

"I am?" said Harry.

"Doesn't he get a choice?" Said Hermione.

"Not if I had my way." Said the Girl. "However, Professor Flitwick says that you need to prove yourself capable in try-outs. So 5 o'clock after lessons tomorrow. Be there."

She then walked off.

"That was incredibly rude." Said Hermione scandalously.

"It was kind of, wasn't it?" Said Harry.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"You should definitely try-out Harry." Said Ron, the two of them were having one of their apart-from-the-opposite-sex meetings in the library. "If you get on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team you'll be the youngest seeker in decades."

"Hermione checked, it would actually be a century." Said Harry.

"Well you've got to try it." Said Ron imploringly.

"You do realise that when the Quidditch matches come one of those will inevitably be against Gryffindor right?" said Harry.

"Yeah, but you're not a Gryffindor." Said Ron. "Besides, according to my brothers, Gryffindor will never get a good seeker at this rate. Jessica might be alright next year, but that's next year. Maybe we could get her exempt as well?"

"Not going to happen, she may be good at flying but she keeps on beating people up." Said Harry.

"They deserve it." Grumbled Ron.

"Try telling McGonagall or Snape that." Said Harry.

Ron shivered at that thought.

"I thought you Gryffindors were supposed to be fearless."

"Shut up Potter!"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"I mean she just showed up out of the blue and told Harry that he was getting try-outs today after classes. It was completely rude." Hermione said to Jessica at the other end of the Library.

"Sounds like something I would do." Said Jessica thoughtfully. "Maybe I should try that next time I want a favour."

"It's not something to be proud of Jessica." Said Hermione scandalously.

"Bah… pride shmide." Said Jessica nonchalantly "It would be pretty cool to have that kind of power."

Hermione growled. "Why aren't you in Slytherin?"

"You know why. I threatened the Sorting Hat with grievous bodily harm." Said Jessica.

"That's not something to be proud of." Said Hermione.

"What is with you and pride Bush." Said Jessica. "Honestly you to relax and learn to have fun."

Hermione shrieked causing everyone in the library to look at her. "DON'T CALL ME BUSH!" She lifted up her bag and her books and stormed out of the library.

As everyone now stared at Jessica, she merely shrugged and commented "I thought she'd be used to it by now."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Hermione was really angry with Jessica for calling her that name. Harry spent the hour or so between classes and Quidditch try-outs trying to calm her down. Eventually, he managed to get her appropriately distracted with the prospect of a History of Magic research assignment before heading down to the Quidditch pitch.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Ah Good Potter you're here." Said the girl who'd approached him the previous day.

Harry wasn't the only person there to try-out, but he was the only First Year. He recognised a cute Asian girl from Second Year, Cho Chang but she was the closest person to his age.

"Right." Said the female Quidditch captain, whom Harry still had yet to learn the name of. "For those of you who don't know, my name is Ashleigh Podmore, I'm the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain and I will be a chaser on this year's team. Try-outs today will determine who gets put on the other six positions. First things first through. I want everyone to fly round the pitch for three laps. You'll do so in groups of six."

Everyone assembled into three groups comprising of about six people and everyone mounted their brooms, except Harry who had nothing to mount.

"Alright." Said Ashleigh "First group get ready to take off on my whistle. Potter catch."

Ashleigh tossed a slightly-worn and reddishly brown coloured broom. Harry was a bit surprised but he caught it.

"That's my old broom, a Nimbus 1700, you can borrow it for today. Just make sure to give it back, I still quite like it."

"Uh thank you." Said Harry.

"Whatever." Ashleigh waved him off. Evidentially she thought things like manners were not overly important. "Three… two…"

She then blew the whistle without saying one, catching a lot of people off guard. As a result half of those in the first group lost their balance and fell off their brooms.

The other half proceeded to fly off without them. Of the three who fell off, one managed to get back on and quickly catch up with the other four. Of the other two, one just ran off never to try-out again while this lady was in charge and another crashed into the Quidditch stands after being in the air for no more than ten seconds.

"Next group on my whistle." She shouted. "Three… two…"

Suddenly from nowhere everyone jumped at the sound of a bang. Ashleigh for some reason had her wand out and had used it to create a banging noise. All of a sudden everyone in the second group except Harry took off.

"I HAVEN'T BLOWN MY WHISTLE YET!" Ashleigh shouted. The other five repositioned themselves next to Harry. The First group passed overhead and Ashleigh blew on her whistle a few seconds later.

Harry loved flying. The Broom Ashleigh had given him, the Nimbus 1700 was considerably faster than Madam Hooch's Silver Arrow. While Harry enjoyed the thrill of flying even he nearly fell off his broom at the sound of an almighty horn. Down on the ground, Ashleigh had added a Sonorous Charm to a bullhorn and then fired it off before blowing on her whistle. Those in the Third Group were so deafened by the whistle that Ashleigh had to blow it a few more times before they got the message and took off.

When the last broom touched down, Ashleigh stood there looking menacing "How is everyone's hearing?" she joked.

What followed was a series of antagonistic mutterings.

"Babies." Said Ashleigh dismissively. "Right could the following people please leave the pitch: Stretton, Fawcett, Smyth, Clarkson, Hod, Livingston and Whyte. Thanks for coming but you will not be on the team."

The seven mentioned left, some looking murderously at the Captain. But Ashleigh simply smiled at them showing all her teeth.

"Thanks for coming." She called out to them in a fake sounding thankful voice. "Right the rest of you, five of you are going to leave here disappointed and the rest will be on the team with me this year, and the next unless circumstances dictate otherwise. Now. Those wanting to be Beaters stand over there. Seekers sit over there, Keepers sit over there and Chasers over there."

Everyone moved to where she indicated and the Beater trials started first, with five of the eleven being tested. They underwent several extensive tests. Firstly to see how far they could send a Bludger flying, then there was some targeting practice, with the targets being cushions that Ashleigh enchanted to fly about the pitch at high speed.

"I half expected her to use real people on brooms." Said Harry.

"Care to volunteer Potter?" said Ashleigh.

"Do I have to let them hit me?" said Harry.

"I would be offended if you did… let them that is." Said Ashleigh. "But not today, I want you at your best for the Seeker try-outs. If you make it, then you can be their number one targeting option."

"Oh how honoured I feel." Said Harry sarcastically.

Ashleigh smiled at him. "No, no, no." she rambled at the Beaters. "I want you to hit it, not toss it over their fucking heads." She flew off to instruct the aspiring Beaters.

"How do you do that?" said Cho.

"Do what?" said Harry.

"Handle her like that?" said Cho.

"Handle her?" said Harry "I'm not handling her at all."

"But how come she doesn't give you attitude?" said Cho.

"Attitude?" Said Harry "What do you mean."

"Just to check are you trying to hit the Bludger Inglebee, or are you just here to ask me out?" shouted Ashleigh. "I may be hot but I'm not that easy, get your ass together."

"Like that." Said Cho. "How do you manage to sync with her like that?"

"She's just like Jessica." Said Harry. "She may seem rude and boisterous, but she's really just trying to have a laugh. I think my girlfriend will be a lot like Ashleigh when she's older."

"But she is being rude?" said Cho.

"No she's not. Admittedly playing those tricks on us before we started laps was a bit unnerving, but it was just her trying to have a laugh, no one was hurt and they'll be able to shrug it off by the end of the day."

"Harry no offence but your girlfriend is really rude." Said Cho. "She keeps calling me Cho-Cho."

Harry snorted, causing the Asian girl to glare at him.

"Sorry but that sounds like her… when did you meet Jessica?"

"With Hermione in the Library, they wanted some help with Herbology homework and… "

"Try not to take it personally." Said Harry "She likes to have a laugh and playfully tease people."

"Does she have a name for you?" asked Cho.

"Not really." Said Harry. "I've always just been Harry, and on occasion Sweetie, but she really seems to like calling girls and/or people she doesn't like names. She calls my cousin Fatso."

"That's horrible." Said Cho.

"Considering who my cousin is, it's quite fitting." Said Harry.

"Alright." Shouted Ashleigh. "Seekers, you're up."

Harry and Cho got to their feet.

"Remember, just try not to take what she says so personally." Said Harry.

"Talking about me Potter?" said Ashleigh.

"Yeah, but don't worry I'm painting you in a good light."

"That true Chang?"

"Umm…" Cho stuttered and looked to Harry for comfort. "He seems to see much of his girlfriend in you, so I'd say so."

"Oh is that so Potter?" said Ashleigh.

"Oh yes she takes a certain pleasure in causing minor suffering amongst her peers." Said Harry smiling.

Ashleigh smiled "Ah a kindred spirit. I must meet her one day, but for now, you to get your bums in the air."

Harry looked to Cho who seemed less uncomfortable.

"Right here's the deal." Said Ashleigh. "I will release the snitch, count to ten, blow my whistle, don't worry there will be no more unhappy spontaneous funny moments from me." She looked at Cho. "Then I want you both to catch the snitch. We'll do this again and again until one of you has caught the snitch four times the number the other has."

"What?" said Cho.

"For every time Harry catches the snitch, you need to catch it four times or vice versa. First person to get an 80% or more catch rate is the new Seeker. Capeesh?"

Cho nodded, as did Harry.

Harry caught the Snitch the first time, and the second and the third. Cho managed to get it the fourth time but that was really only because Harry's glasses started falling off his nose. Cho's main strategy seemed to be marking Harry. If her flying skills were much better than his that might have worked but Cho was only now finding out how good Harry was at flying.

"That's one to Chang and Three to Harry." Said Ashleigh. "Harry if you catch the next one, you're our Seeker."

It didn't take long, but Harry still won the fifth round.

"Well done Harry. Congrats, you're my new best friend." Said Ashley. "With any luck we'll kick Hufflepuff's butt then Slytherin's and Gryffindor's with you on our team. Cho a word."

Harry landed and got halfway to the changing rooms when he remembered that the broom in his hand didn't belong to him.

He walked over towards Ashleigh who was talking to Cho. He tried to keep a respectful distance but…

"Potter, stop trying not to eavesdrop and get over here." Barked Ashleigh.

Harry jumped slightly at that outburst, but managed to keep some composure.

"Cho, you would make an adequate Seeker but that's just not good enough for my team." Said Ashleigh "I would like you to stay here however and try-out for a Chaser position. You have good flying skills and you were very good at keeping up with Harry."

"Um… Ok, thank you." Said Cho.

"Potter what do you want?" said Ashleigh.

"Just wanted to give this back to you." Said Harry.

"Ta… We'll talk later alright? You need to order a broom for yourself."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry sat with Jessica at the Gryffindor table and the two of them provided some light soap-opera entertainment for the House.

"Look Jessica, I know you mean well. But can you please stop calling Hermione names?" said Harry.

"I think Bush suits her quite well." Jessica counter argued.

"You think Fatso suits Dudley quite well." Said Harry.

"Well it does." Said Jessica.

Harry face-palmed. In all honesty that was probably a poor example, Dudley was a bully and deserved the putdowns that Jessica constantly gave him.

"Look it bothers Hermione." Said Harry.

"Well Hermione is…" Jessica began to grumble.

"Please Jessica, she's making an effort and you're…"

"I am trying. I've gone nearly a month without calling her Bush." Said Jessica.

"Can you try not calling her that?" said Harry.

"Nope. It's her knew nickname, though I suppose if I try now I could think up a new one." Said Jessica.

"Potter there you are." Came a voice, interrupting the two of them.

Harry and Jessica turned to see Ashleigh coming their way.

"What are you doing at the Gryffindor table?" she said. "Never mind, we need to get you a new broom."

"Now?" said Harry "Can't we do it after dinner?"

"No, I have a detention. Apparently magically amplifying a bullhorn is not considered an action of good conduct. Anyway, you basically have a choice between a Cleansweep Seven and a Nimbus 2000. Nimbus' are faster but Cleansweeps are more manoeuvrable."

"I'd go for the Nimbus." Said Harry.

"Good. Here's a form for a Nimbus 2000. Fill it in, talk to whoever you need to get it paid for then send it off. If you want to just buy it yourself, fill it in and send it off to Gringotts. If you have an account with them that should be fine. Now if you excuse me I have a date with Filthy Gus."

Ashleigh left Harry with a Nimbus 2000 order form and a table full of Gryffindors looking on with a mixture of amusement and jealousy.

"Who was that?" said Jessica.

"Ashleigh Podmore, she's the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain." Said George.

"And who is Filthy Gus?" said Harry.

"Her pet name for Mr Filch." Said Fred. "Watch out for her Harry. She can be a bit fun, but also a bit boisterous, and violent."

"I think I like her." Said Jessica.

"I thought you might." Said Harry.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

After a while Jessica managed to get through to Hermione that she didn't mean any offence, but Hermione insisted that she not use the name Bush. Jessica agreed, deciding just to call her it behind her back.

Unfortunately progress in getting Ron and Hermione to make friends was slow and had basically made no progress since the start of term. They had been at Hogwarts nearly two months and the process of Harry spending time with Ron had resulted in a relatively stable friendship, Jessica and Hermione had managed something a more uneasy friendship. But whenever Ron and Hermione got together they were always antagonistic. No matter how much diplomacy Harry and Jessica tried between the two of them, things were not working.

"I've left Ron with Neville playing Chess." Said Jessica as the two of them sat together at the top of the Astronomy Tower, watching the Sunset.

"Hermione is currently reading a book on some Goblin Rebellion."

"Would that be the one we have to write two rolls of parchment for next week?" said Jessica "I'm already half done."

"Uh possibly." Said Harry. "Point is we're alone."

Earlier at breakfast that day, Harry's broom had arrived. Their new friends were all happy for Harry, even Neville who hated the prospect of flying. But Hermione had just made some comment about, not wanting to ever fly again, Ron had then teased her, Hermione made some comment on Ron's intelligence and the arguing started full force. It didn't end at Breakfast, whenever the two saw each other they sought to continue the argument.

"Maybe we should throw in the towel." Said Jessica.

"How?" said Harry. "We're both friends with Hermione, and we're both friends with Ron. I'll admit that Ron still irritates me from time to time and Hermione still gets riled by some of the things you say but we can't just choose one of them to be friends with and not the other and we can't stop them meeting each other because Ron's closer to you than Hermione and Hermione is closer to me than Ron."

"We could try locking them in a room together?" said Jessica.

"Name one instance where that has ever worked?" said Harry.

"It can't hurt to try." Said Jessica.

"Well let's wait until after Halloween." Said Harry "We have a ton of homework to get done and Hermione will probably lynch me if I waste time that could be spent on Homework."

"Aw poor you." Said Jessica.

"One more thing." Said Harry. "Stop calling Hermione names."

"I thought she didn't like Bush?"

"She doesn't, but really, Wormy?" said Harry.

"What she's a bookworm and I like Wormy, not as much as Bush but…"

"Why not wait a little while then start coming up with nicknames for Hermione." Said Harry.

"Fine." Grumbled Jessica.

"I love you." Said Harry.

"Love you to." Said Jessica. "Can I at least call her it one more time?"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

According to most of the older students, Charms was usually a fun subject, but in order for it to get fun, one had to go through the first two months of theory work. Then the spell work began.

Today was that day. Flitwick had personally split everyone off into pairs. Harry found himself paired with Parvati Patil who seemed like an extra-excitable version of her sister.

"I've been asking Jessica again and again to introduce us…" she said "It seems it must have slipped her mind."

It hadn't, Jessica had been spending at least some of her Harry-time moaning about Parvati and Lavender and there overly girly obsessions.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" incanted Harry, but he was increasingly uncomfortable with the look Parvati was giving him and wasn't able to concentrate. "Your turn he said."

"So Harry tell me about yourself…" said Parvati not paying attention to what he was saying.

Meanwhile a few seats down, Jessica was paired with Dean Thomas. "I think you should give Quidditch a try before you knock it. It sounds fun."

"You sound like Seamus." Said Dean.

"No I don't, he sounds drunk… and perverse…"

"You should hear my stepdad." Said Dean. "I'm not saying Quidditch isn't great, I'm sure it is, but I doubt it's better on football."

"Ones dominated by overpaid men who like speeding tickets while the other is a multi-gender sport played on flying broomsticks." Said Jessica. "I've seen Football on the tele, there is no way it can compare."

"Pah, girls don't get football." Said Dean.

"Maybe not, but I know how to aim my knee at your…"

"Miss Black, Mr Thomas… could you please concentrate on the task at hand." Said Professor Flitwick.

Meanwhile, by probably a cruel twist of fate, Ron was paired up with Hermione. Both were well aware of their own personal apathy for each other and that there friends were trying to get them to become friends, so they focused mainly on not saying anything to each other, or at least they tried.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" said Ron lazily.

"No you're saying it wrong, you need to hold the 'gar' a little longer." Said Hermione.

"You do it then if you're so clever." Said Ron. On personal reflection, that probably wasn't the best comeback he could have thought of.

For Hermione rolled up her sleeves and successfully incanted "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

As Harry had been distracted by an overly keen and girly eleven-year-old and Jessica had been distracted by a Football vs. Quidditch argument, Hermione's spell was the first one to lift off.

"Oh well done, see here Miss Granger has done it." Said Professor Flitwick happily.

"Know-it-all." Grumbled Parvati.

That set Harry's temper off. "If you think you're so clever, you do it." He snapped at her.

Parvati looked shocked. "No I'm not a show off." She grumbled, suddenly not so keen on sitting next to the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Well excuse my friend for doing what the teacher told us to." Said Harry "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

This time he was successful.

"I guess this makes me a show off to."

"Oh well done Mr Potter, I think you and Miss Granger have earned ten points each. Oh and Miss Black seems to have managed it. Ten Points to Gryffindor to, but please try not to talk too much in class."

"Meh." Jessica shrugged as she lowered her feather back to the ground.

Professor Flitwick might have commented on her attitude if not for the sudden explosion where Seamus and Lavender were at.

"Um… woops." Said Seamus.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Ron was in a bad mood having been outdone by Hermione, he and Harry had a prior arrangement to work on Potions homework in the Library. But as Harry approached him outside in the corridor he was talking to Jessica.

"Hermione is an absolute swot, 'Make the "Gar" sound nice and long', she just has to stick her nose in where it's not wanted." Ron grumbled quite cruelly.

"Gar? That's brilliant. From now on Hermione shall be known as 'Gar-Gar'." Said Jessica. "That's: 'Hermione 'Gar-gargantuan swot' Granger."

Harry stopped in shock, then he suddenly felt someone bump against him. Hermione ran away with tears in her eyes. Harry glared at Ron and Jessica.

"You can't stop can you?" Harry all but shouted at Ron. "You won't even try to make friends with her. And You." He looked directly at Jessica with disappointment. "Some people don't like being called names, most people don't in fact. Both she and I have told you this. You just don't care about hurting other people's feelings do you?"

Harry ran off after Hermione.

Jessica felt her insides curl at the realisation. She was a bully, just like Dudley and all those other mean kids that teased her and Harry as they grew up. Now Harry hated her. She looked at her only remaining friend, but Ron now looked distinctly uncomfortable and quite ashamed of himself. It was a look she had never seen on him before, then again she'd only known him a couple of months.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry was properly angry with Jessica. She always does this, to whoever she can. She meets people and tries to joke with them and tease them. Some people like Tonks don't mind, but Hermione was really sensitive to ridicule, Harry could tell that from the first night at Hogwarts. He knew why Jessica was like this, their upbringings had been similarly unsettling but there was a clear difference.

"Hermione wait." Harry called out.

"Go away." She shouted.

She arrived at a nearby girl's toilet, entered and then locked herself in a cubicle.

"Hermione." Said Harry from his side of the door.

"This is a girl's bathroom." She sobbed from the other side of the locked door. "Go away."

"That's not what friends do, at least I don't think they would just leave someone they care about crying all on their own."

"No one wants to be friends with me." Said Hermione miserably.

"I do. Jessica was a complete git there, but that's just the way she is. It took me a long time to scratch her surfaces."

"How did you two manage to be friends?" said Hermione. "You're completely different people."

"We're not that different." Said Harry "Different Houses, different Gender and different work ethic. We're both orphans, we've both got plenty of reason to hate the world and everyone in it but we don't, and for the longest time we were alone before we found each other."

"What do you mean you've reason to hate the world?"

"I grew up in my Aunt and Uncle's house. They never wanted me and made sure I knew it even to this day. Before Jessica showed up, I was severely underfed and my bedroom was the Cupboard Under the Stairs."

"What?" said Hermione.

"Jessica then came to my school and used her influence to change my situation. Her Foster Dad became an MP and she was in touch with Social Workers all the time. A few threats here and there and a little deal here and there with her Foster parents and I was in a much healthier environment. Unfortunately Jessica went through a lot before she met me to. She went through fourteen foster homes in five years. The Regals are number fifteen."

"But why is she so mean?" said Hermione.

"She doesn't consider it mean." Said Harry. "She considers it simply having a laugh. She's trying to make people laugh and keep the mood happy, unfortunately her type of humour can really offend people. Generally she doesn't talk to her Foster Parents much, because when she does she tends to be serious and glum and they don't really have a sense of humour."

"I don't understand." Said Hermione.

"Jessica is unhappy most of the time." Said Harry. "Most people can't tell, but I can. She's had a very chaotic upbringing and she doesn't have anyone other than me that she can talk to about it. I am hoping now that we've met her relatives she might open up to them but…"

"That still doesn't give her the right to…"

"No it doesn't." said Harry. "Even I'm not going to defend her over this. I really am sorry."

"You shouldn't be Harry." Said Hermione. "You've been great. You had a difficult life too and you're not like her…"

"It's not the same." Said Harry.

"Yes it is." Said Hermione.

"No it's not. I've only been growing up with one family that didn't want me. Jessica's gone through fifteen counting the Regals, who by the way only want her for political credibility. Jessica won her Dad a Bi-election and again at the General Election. I don't know what might happen if she and her Foster Parents lose the next election. I don't think they'd send her away, but her Foster Dad did say that he wanted her back in Surrey for the Elections next year. Before last summer we've really only had each other, but even before that Jessica had to go through over a dozen families…"

"Saying that they don't want her." Said Hermione. "She needs to talk to someone."

"She doesn't want to talk, she wants people to accept who she is, the problem is who she is, is difficult. I have every faith that she'll grow up some day but she's going to do it on her own terms. Not even I can change that."

"So what now?" said Hermione.

"At the moment I'm angry with Jessica and don't want to see her right now. Also I've got a best friend who needs company right now."

"Harry, you don't need to stay here for me, you can go to the Halloween Feast." Said Hermione.

"No. I don't want to be anywhere near Ron or Jessica right now and the other Ravenclaws still have trouble talking to me. I'll stay right here, with my friend."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Jessica twirled food round her plate, not really wanting to eat and Ron, while he was eating, wasn't saying anything or being very excited. A couple of Hufflepuffs had mentioned seeing Harry and Hermione run into a girl's bathroom, but Jessica knew it wasn't a good idea to approach them right now. Jessica didn't honestly think her teasing had gotten to Hermione that much. The worst part was Harry warned her and she disregarded his warning as an exaggeration and now…

Ron had been even worse. He was extremely jealous of Hermione. She had been able to befriend the Boy-Who-Lived much better than he had and without the need for Jessica to help. She also outperformed him so much better than everyone else. He never expected to be the best but his older brothers had all achieved recognition during their time at school and Ron was worried he wouldn't be able to live up to that legacy. Harry and Hermione were top of everything in their year and this frustrated Ron. He now realised that his frustrations had caused this huge and unnecessary feud between not just him and Hermione and Harry but Jessica and Hermione and Harry.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON. TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" cried out Quirrell.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Aren't you Hungry?" said Hermione.

"Not really." Said Harry.

"You don't have to…"

CRASH

"What was that?" said Hermione

"Shh." Said Harry.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

As soon as Ron and Jessica realised that Harry and Hermione did not know about the troll they ran at full speed to find and warn them.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Hermione unlocked the door to her cubicle while Harry peaked through the door to the Bathroom.

At the sight of the huge green 12-foot-tall monster Harry grabbed Hermione and pulled her into back into the cubicle.

"What…"

"Troll." Harry whispered.

Both of them suddenly went silent as the sound of very heavy footsteps got closer.

They heard the troll emit a low level groan.

Harry drew his wand, though he had no idea what he could do with it. Then with relief they heard the troll walk out of the bathroom. Harry and Hermione both silently came to the decision to stay quietly where they were for a while when:

"AAAHH!"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. Someone else had just found the troll.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Ron and Jessica had just sighted the troll entering through a door that could be locked and were just proceeding to go and lock it when the great big ugly green thing decided to come back.

For a few seconds that felt like an eternity to Jessica, she and Ron stared at the troll while it stared back at them. The troll made the first move. He growled at the sight of the tasty morsels before him, then Jessica and Ron screamed as loud as their lungs would allow and ran for their lives.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry and Hermione emerged from the bathroom and saw the troll chasing two other students.

"We've got to help them." Said Hermione, but Harry was already well ahead of her.

"_Locomotor Mortis!_" The jinx was never going to lock the troll's legs together, the creature was too powerful for that. But it did have positive effect. It quickly broke the binding on the spell but tripped over and fell in the process.

Unfortunately it had no idea that this was caused by Harry and not its own clumsiness so it only served in buying Ron and Jessica more time to gain some distance.

When the troll kept on chasing them, Harry ran after it. Logic would dictate he was insane, but even Hermione was throwing Logic out the window at this stage.

"_Locomotor Mortis!_" she shouted.

The troll stumbled but this time collided with several suits of the armour that were on display and strew them all over the floor around it as he fell over and dropped his club. The creature looked around, trying to make sense of its situation and saw Hermione and Harry running to him. The 'logic' that ran through its mind told reasoned that it was them that caused him to fall over.

Harry and Hermione stopped still when they realised that the troll was now considering them. Hermione aimed her wand and incanted "_Flipendo!_"

Red sparks emerged from her wand and struck the troll in the eyes. It screamed in agony but quickly shook off the feeling. Then, with a growl he grabbed a nearby suit of armour and hurled it at high speed.

"HERMIONE!" Shouted Harry in shock.

The suit impacted his friend and sent her flying.

Aiming his wand, Harry incanted "_Flipendo!_"

The red sparks spell could barely irritate a human, but it was the best Harry had managed to learn in two months of schooling. The sparks impacted the troll's stomach, which the creature it didn't even seem to notice.

"Oi Pea brain." Suddenly a knight's helmet hit the troll on the back of the head.

**ORACEL2PHOENIX**

Jessica and Ron heard the troll trip, twice. They thought they had gotten lucky, until the two of them heard Harry shout Hermione.

Hermione was knocked out and Harry was now fighting with nothing more than worthless First Year Jinxes. Ron stopped beside Jessica, they looked at each other and nodded.

"Oi pea-brain!" Ron shouted and hit the troll on the back of the head with one of the knights' helmets on the floor.

The troll turned back and saw the two Gryffindors. It picked up another suit and threw it at them, but they were ready and managed to dodge.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry in the meantime, dragged Hermione's unconscious form to the side, to minimise the chances of her being hurt. He noticed the armour suit that had been thrown at his friend had a sword. It was a crude iron sword that was difficult for a small eleven-year-old to wield, but Harry's wand was not doing anything. So this was his best shot.

As the troll prepared to throw another suit at Ron and Jessica, Harry ran forward and swung the sword as hard as he could against its leg. He swung it so hard that the counter shock from striking the troll caused the sword to bounce out of his hand.

The troll however drew blood, it was a tiny scratch but it was still more noticeable than a Flipendo Jinx. It glared down at Harry then in rage kicked him so that his form slid several yards across the floor. The troll then lifted up its club and walked over to Harry, blind in rage, ready to strike.

When Jessica saw her boyfriend go flying and the troll bear back down upon him, she ran over to help. On route she picked up the sword with the hope of being able to interfere before Harry it was too late. The Troll swung his club back, ready to strike, she wasn't going to make it.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

In what would definitely be considered one of his finer moments, Ron cast his levitation spell on the club, taking it out of the troll's hand.

Said troll paused in confusion as if wondering 'what on Earth happened?' But before he could so much as look up, Jessica caught up with him and the creature felt an almighty pain.

It turned out that like so many boys Jessica had met before her, trolls to have a sensitive area. Blood poured through the troll's rags from between its legs. In huge pain, it managed to gain enough drive to focus in on the girl who had just maimed him and knocked her back a few feet with his foot.

The troll bent over to pick her up and exact his vengeance, when Ron dropped the levitation spell. The club stuck the troll hard on the back of the neck, breaking it. Having been struck by a fatal blow, the troll keeled over, barely missing Jessica as it hit the floor.

"I…" said Ron "I think I killed it. Hermione?" he shouted, having spotted the unconscious girl. He ran over to her, fearing the worst. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry… this is all my fault."

"Harry are you alright?" said Jessica.

"Ye… Yes." Said Harry.

Jessica moved around the troll's carcass and on seeing Harry ran up and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry this was my fault to…" said Jessica.

Before Harry could say anything Professors McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell, all of whom were no doubt alerted by the commotion arrived on scene.

"Oh my Goodness. Explain yourselves." Demanded McGonagall.

"I got a better question." Said Harry looking at McGonagall "What the fuck is a troll doing in the school?"

There was complete silence at Harry's sudden outburst.

"Harry we were warned at dinner, that's why Ron and I came to find the two of you." Said Jessica.

"Wait what?" said Harry. "Why would anyone want to bring a troll in here."

"Professor, Harry and Hermione weren't at the feast." Said Jessica "We came to find them."

"Sorry to interrupt but can we get some help for Hermione, she's not waking up?" said Ron.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

While Hermione was being treated by Madam Pomfrey, Jessica, Harry and Ron explained what had happened.

"Well you are all very lucky not to be dead." Said McGonagall "But you did well considering the circumstances. I will not punish the two of you" she indicated Jessica and Ron "for what you said to Miss Granger, provided you behave more civilly towards her in future. Intelligence is not something to be so blatantly mocked and discouraged. Additionally, Mr Potter. I understand your frustrations, but kindly avoid speaking to me like that again in future."

"Yes Professor." Said Harry, Ron and Jessica.

"Ah good she's waking up" said Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione groaned in pain.

"Wha… Happened?" she mumbled.

"The troll sent you flying." Said Harry moving over to her bedside, Ron and Jessica right behind him.

"You broke a few ribs and fractured your neck. You're fine now, I've magically fixed all that but I want you to stay here the night, to give your bones a rest. If you're fine tomorrow I'll release you."

"How do you feel Miss Granger?" said Professor McGonagall.

"A little stiff." said Hermione.

"I will inform your Head of House of your condition." Said Professor McGonagall "Twenty points to each of you." She left the Hospital Wing with Snape and Quirrell.

"The three of you can stay here as well." Said Madam Pomfrey. "I'll get you some food."

She waved her wand and several trays of food and a jug of pumpkin juice appeared on a table next to Hermione's bed.

Madam Pomfrey quickly left for her office and shut the door behind her.

"Um… Hermione I'm really sorry." Said Ron.

"Me too." Said Jessica.

"It's ok, you couldn't have known about the troll." Said Hermione

"That's not what I mean." Said Jessica. "What I said after Charms, I should never have…"

"I'm sorry to." Said Ron. "I've been struggling and it wasn't fare to take that out on you. You are brilliant, at every class, and you should be proud of that. But I haven't really been saying things to you have I?"

"I haven't exactly been helpful in that regard either." Said Hermione. "We've not really tired making friends. Maybe we should start again."

"Yeah." Said Ron. "How do we do that?"

Hermione giggled, then winced as her ribs strained.

"Are you ok, I'm Sorry." Said Ron.

"So I gather, and stop apologising. Let's put this behind us." Said Hermione. "Hi I'm Hermione Granger." She held out her hand.

Ron looked a bit confused "Uh?" He took her hand, not sure where this was going.

"And your name is?" said Hermione.

"Uh… Ron Weasley?"

"There, that's us started over." Said Hermione.

"Oh?" said Ron, then realization dawned "Oh. It's nice to meet you Hermione, so where are you from…"

As Hermione and Ron started talking with each other and asking friendly questions, Jessica and Harry looked at each other.

"Huh…" said Harry "Maybe we're not so bad at this."

"Yeah, Ron and Hermione are friends with us and friends with each other. All it took was a troll and a Hospital visit." Said Jessica.

* * *

><p>I know some of you have low opinions of Ron andor Hermione but I love them and I am now sappily happy that all four of them are friends now.

Now the important stuff.

Firstly I'm going to close the poll on who Ginny should eventually be paired with because I have another poll I want to set up for another story. The Poll shall be closed on Friday evening (British time) after which the results will be posted on my profile, so you have until Friday to vote if you haven't done so already. As I write this the results for the Poll currently are:

93 unique voters

Colin Creevey: 19

Lee Jordon: 13

OC: 9

Seamus Finnigan: 9

Anthony Goldstein: 7

Terry Boot: 5

Ernie MacMillan: 0

Justin Finch-Fletchley: -10

Dennis Creevey: -12

Secondly, I am strongly considering making Harry and his friends Animagi in this story. I would like your thoughts on this, I've already got my mind set on what Harry is to be, but don't think I'll be offended if you wish to make your own suggestions. Basically I want to know what your thoughts are on whether or not I should add Animagi to this story and if you are agreeable then what Harry and his friends should become.

Please answer my poll while you have the chance and let me know what you think about Animagi in this story. Also let me know what you think of the chapter, I think it was a bit crap but I'm mainly just glad it's over.

Basically please review. Thanks for reading.


End file.
